


沉静如海

by Ordovician



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, エレリ - Freeform, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician





	1. Chapter 1

一九一六年秋天，爱丁堡南郊的Craiglockhart军事医院。  
利威尔端起斟满红茶的茶杯，看了一眼会议室窗外，意识到雨已经不间断地下了两天一夜。在苏格兰，雨水是丰饶到可以被人忽略存在的东西。这里的人们习惯潮湿，习惯对淅淅沥沥的雨声充耳不闻，习惯在小雨中不打伞。这场雨在利威尔初来Craiglockhart的时候曾经把他浇了个通透，像是为了帮他尽快适应苏格兰的天气似的。除了雨，还是雨，Craiglockhart的外墙壁上到处都是绿森森的青苔，密密麻麻得令人不适。  
而今，人们比适应雨水和潮湿还要适应战争。  
“毕竟这场让人绝望的战争已经持续整整两年了。”  
没有人料到战争竟会打这么久。当年，那个远在南欧的刺杀事件发生时，所有人都以为这是一场几个月就能见分晓的战斗。而今，战火漫及整个欧洲，不列颠已经为之失去了将近一半的年轻人。战争就像一条永远看不见尾巴的百足蜈蚣，隆隆作响地从人们头顶踩过，将它能带走的一切席卷一空。  
利威尔疲惫地捏了捏眉心。那里常年拱起两道纹路，将平日里所有的烦恼和积虑都收拢到一处。因此，当不皱眉时，他仍显得极为年轻。  
“这三个月里，有什么成果吗？”他问。  
“困难重重。”  
回答他的是埃尔文·史密斯上尉，Craiglockhart军事医院的院长，人类学者，英国皇家学会会员。三个月前医院成立之初，他曾邀请同为皇家学会会员的利威尔过来任职，但被婉拒了。不久前，埃尔文再次向他提出这个请求，不过这一次是以公学旧识的关系求助。  
“至今我们没有治愈的案例，甚至说不上摸到了些门道。”  
利威尔握着茶杯的杯沿，目光从红茶那令人迷恋的红色上移开。“我听说直到现在医疗委员会里还有些人不相信有震弹症这种疾病。”  
“是的。但这不妨碍他们源源不断地把病人从前线送过来。”  
“这至少说明情况的严重性已经引起了注意。”利威尔说。  
“是的。”埃尔文长长地呼了一口气，他显得同样疲惫：“医委会内部也有关于病症起因的争执，疗法上也在探索……有些人认为是爆炸和弹片等因素造成的身体损伤导致的，有些认为是前线的有害气体的毒性，还有些人，认定这些病人只是懦夫和胆小鬼而已。”  
利威尔鄙夷地撇了撇嘴。“虽然这三个月我没有来这里，但震弹症的资料我已经看了一些，”他说，“你应该知道我不认同上述任何一种说法。既然你找我来，我想你该允许我行使自己的一套做法。”  
埃尔文点了点头。  
“即使那有可能不奏效。”  
“我说过，一切都在探索。”  
“这次我需要负责几个病人？”利威尔问。  
“现阶段只有一个。”见利威尔面露惊诧之色，埃尔文补充道：“非常棘手的一个。”  
“他的病历呢？给我看看。”  
利威尔接过埃尔文递过来的一份病历。他飞快扫过姓名、军阶等信息，直接跳到病况一栏阅读，即使如此，“伊顿”的字样还是令他的眉头微不可见地锁了起来。  
“艾伦·耶格尔，二十岁，陆军少尉，于一九一六年七月的索姆河战役中精神崩溃而被送下战场。主要症状是失语和记忆障碍……现有治疗方法全部无效……”利威尔小声念出来。“这确实有些棘手。”  
“不，还另有一些原因。”埃尔文补充道。“现有的治疗方法包括一次电击……”  
还没等他说完，利威尔就像他预想的那样脸色一黑。“那种毫无人性的东西根本不能称作疗法。”  
“是的，是的，我知道。但治疗甚至没能开始进行就结束了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为患者耶格尔少尉挣脱了束缚带，毁损了器械。”  
利威尔静默了一会，又重新仔细将病历上的资料读了一遍。“所以你把他交给我的原因是？”  
埃尔文叹了口气。“因为你的研究领域。我们欠缺精神病学这方面的人手。还有我想，他也许只是需要更加温和、慢性的治疗。或者简单点说——”他看了看利威尔的脸色：“一种更温柔的引导。”  
利威尔没有抬眼。他合上病历，将其放入自己的文件夹。接着他问：“你应该没忘记给我准备一份任命书吧？”  
利威尔在文件上签字时注意到，埃尔文的目光在他手中的钢笔上停留了相当长的一段时间。签完字，他将钢笔重新别进军装胸前的口袋里，问：“我什么时候可以去探望他？”  
“今天下午就可以。”

 

古老的Craiglockhart从维多利亚时代就是一座医院了。这座建筑在十三世纪曾是一座修道院，经过数次翻修成了如今典雅的的样子。优美的自然环境使它成为一处绝佳的疗养场所，医院前方有广阔的草坪，后方是一片树林，一条小溪从中穿过。它离城市足够远，离战争似乎也足够远。在这里过上一段抛却尘世的太平日子，不知是多少在前线的人求而不得的。可利威尔知道，此时来到这里的人，也谈不上什么幸运可言。一旦他们支离破碎的精神恢复如初，一旦他们可以正常行走、正常说话，马上就会被送回战场，等着战死或是再度负伤。  
他走进医院一层的大厅。厅内聚集着很多在此地休养的军官，他们或坐在沙发上，或站在壁炉前的波斯地毯上，三三两两地交谈。像利威尔预料的一样，多数人是举止如常，甚至彬彬有礼的。当利威尔这个这个陌生、矮小的黑头发军人刚刚走进来时，还没能引起多数人的注意，但很快一名军官注意到了他的肩章，向他行了军礼，接着就有更多人站起身来朝他行礼。人们将讶异的目光聚拢在他身上，似乎没想到会有这样一位身材娇小、面容清秀的长官来到他们身边，也似乎是在为能有这样一位军医来医治他们而感到惊喜。而利威尔大概已经习惯了这种场面，只是朝那些人点了点头，径直向楼梯走去。  
利威尔在护士拉尔小姐的带领下来到艾伦·耶格尔在三楼的房间门外。艾伦的房间暂时只有他一个人住。拉尔小姐敲了敲门——当然，屋里并没响起回应声——等了片刻，便推开了门。  
房间里摆了两张床，其中一张空着。位于门口的盥洗池似乎刚刚使用过，白瓷盆壁上挂着一些水珠和少许棕褐色的胡茬，一把沾着泡沫的剃须刀横放在旁边的托盘里。在离门口较远的那张床上，端坐着一名身穿卡其色制服的年轻军官，见他们进来，迅速地起身敬礼。拉尔小姐过去对他说了几句话，便关门退了出去。利威尔轻轻走到他面前，仔细地打量他。  
一头蓬松的棕色头发，像个孩子；一张很干净的脸，没有雀斑和伤痕。眉头习惯性地锁着，以至于眉弓比骨骼原有的样子更加突出。他抬眼望着利威尔，眸子是不多见的翠绿色——那样的颜色只多见于凯尔特人。艾伦的容貌拥有显而易见的明快之美，连利威尔也不禁瞬间为之出神；但某种扭曲的正义感——仇恨，又从内部侵蚀着它，使这双眼睛里盛满深不见底的肃穆与悲凉。战争将它的印记强加在这些青春年少的人的脸上，使他们变得痛苦而丑陋，艾伦也不可免俗，因此他看起来比实际年龄要大；可他又和利威尔见过的所有上过战场的人不同，他显得时刻都在克制着什么——这源于他那份比任何人都更强烈的愤怒。  
利威尔将之前看过的艾伦·耶格尔的生平资料在脑中再次确认了一遍。祖籍北爱尔兰，父亲是拥有爵位的约克郡自由党议员，本人曾在伊顿公学接受良好的教育，一九一五年九月赴法作战，一年后因作战表现英勇被授予维多利亚勋章。同年参加了血腥的索姆河攻势，八月二十日因严重的震弹症退出战斗。  
利威尔在艾伦对面的椅子上坐下。艾伦的上半身线条绷得笔直，军装上的皮带紧紧勒着他结实的身躯，手中握着一支笔和一沓纸。他直视了利威尔一会儿，移开目光去看墙壁。他们维持了长时间的静默，只听得见雨一阵阵敲打窗户的声音。  
“艾伦，”利威尔开口，“我听拉尔小姐说你昨晚睡得不好。做噩梦了吗？”  
艾伦开始在纸上写字，写完后撕下那页纸，举到利威尔眼前。纸上用大写字母写着几个字：  
‘不记得了’  
利威尔拿出一把茶匙，示意艾伦张开嘴。“我需要稍微检查一下你的嗓子。”  
他捏着茶匙的柄，探进艾伦的喉咙里，柔和但稳健地用勺背探触喉咙的背面。艾伦发出一声干呕，几次试图推开他的手。接着他检查了舌头和牙齿，没有发现异样。艾伦捂着脖子咳嗽几下，又在纸上写了几个字：  
‘我的身体没有任何问题’  
“看起来是这样。”利威尔收起茶匙，说。“不过为什么要用大写字母？”他问。  
艾伦又低头写了几个字，举起给他看：  
‘因为一目了然。’  
利威尔点点头。“我明白。如果我不能说话，也不希望把同样的话写上两遍。”他拉过椅子重新坐下。“关于之前的事情，你还记得些什么吗？”  
艾伦瞪着他，手中的笔继续动着。利威尔看到他写下‘想不起任何八月十日之后的事’  
“你的资料上说那段时间你一直在堑壕里作战。”  
艾伦皱紧了眉头。他埋头用力地写着，动作带着种年轻学生赌起气来时的鲁莽。‘我没有骗你，我什么都想不起来。’他把纸条举在利威尔眼前很长时间，利威尔看见纸面甚至被他的字迹戳破了一点。  
“好的，好的。我没有要怀疑你的意思。我只是想亲自了解你。毕竟这会让之后的治疗稍微轻松一点……”  
艾伦的手紧张地绞在一起。利威尔又说：“当然，现在不急。我们还有充裕的时间。”  
空气重新安静下来。他们面面相觑。艾伦几次拿起纸和笔，又放下。他们的视线有过那么几次交错，但这除了让他们清晰地观察到对方眼睛的颜色以外没有别的作用。几分钟后，艾伦写道：  
‘我不想再谈了’

 

傍晚时分，雨停了。霞光短暂地从灰沉沉的西面天空透过来，不久便消逝了。利威尔坐在自己房间的窗前，对着艾伦·耶格尔的第一份出诊报告思索。和艾伦的第一轮谈话绝谈不上顺利，但也并不失败。他遇到过很多棘手的情况，有明明双腿健康，却无法行走的人，有一提到上学就哮喘发作的孩子。而艾伦最主要的的困难之处在于，他失去了记忆。  
艾伦无法回想起让自己失去语言能力的原因。这对他来说或许倒是一件好事，对利威尔来说却不是。  
利威尔怀着羞愧在报告上写下“病人神情紧张，回答被动，失忆”几个字。


	2. Chapter 2

利威尔一整晚都在做梦。

他梦见自己回到公学时代，走在伊顿的校园里，胸前别着那根深红色钢笔。路边的阴影中，紫阳花开得正盛，蔷薇爬满古老的墙壁。这是一条他非常熟悉的路，是通往唱诗厅的一条捷径，平时少有人经过。他曾无数次穿着伊顿的燕尾服绕路经过这里，只是为了避开人多的地方。燕尾服沉重地挂在他身上，令他透不过气，他下意识地将手伸向胸前马甲的扣子，碰到了口袋里的那支钢笔。当他察觉到一丝令人作呕的异样的时候，手已经被弄湿了，他发现那支钢笔通体上下都是黏糊糊的液体，就像被爬行动物的嘴含住过似的……

利威尔惊醒了。他听见楼下传来一阵阵让人心惊肉跳的嚎叫声和呻吟声，还有护工跑动的脚步声。他在心里苦笑，此时此刻，恐怕整个Craiglockhart里的人都在做噩梦。

 

早晨七点钟他下楼吃早餐。餐厅里几乎都是陌生面孔，人们小声地互道早安，在长排桌上安静地吃盘盏里的食物。熬过一个夜晚并不容易，这从他们苍白的面容上就能看得出来。利威尔专注于均等地消灭盘中的豆子与炸马铃薯时，艾伦端着盘子从旁经过。他没有坐在利威尔对面的空位上，而是坐进离得很远的一个角落里。没有人和他打招呼。

和利威尔隔了几个座位的两名军官正议论着泰晤士报上的新闻。整版都在报道英法联军在索姆河攻势中占领了德军第三道阵地的消息。“一个首次使用坦克的伟大胜利，”他们写道。然后他将报纸翻到背面，看到报纸的角落登载了一则讣告，是一位父亲在悼念他牺牲在前线的十七岁儿子。利威尔看着那页报纸，停止了进食。

一片安静中，盘子被打翻的声音突然响彻整个餐厅。这剧烈的噪音引得所有人往声音的来源望去。是坐在艾伦对面的一个军官，他在进食的过程中突然呕吐起来，手再也端不住盘子。护工很快赶了过来，将呕吐的军官搀扶离席。在整个过程中，艾伦始终安静地坐着，低垂着眼，既没有往后缩，也没有往前看。当护工清理完桌子，艾伦突然抬眼往利威尔这边看了一眼，刚好对上利威尔注视他的目光。他像被什么东西灼烧了一般马上移开视线，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，端起盘子离席了。

雨在云层后面躲了一个上午。利威尔总觉得雨该下起来了，可雨始终没有下起来。他站在书房窗前看着楼下的草坪，默默想着自己下一篇论文的主体结构。草坪上有人在打高尔夫球，有人坐在椅子上看书，较远的地方有个人蹲在地上在捡着什么东西。利威尔看着他们，不禁设想着几个月后这些人的命运。他想，不知什么时候雨点就会突然打在他们身上了。

他和艾伦约在下午三点见面。艾伦显然刚刚用完下午茶，带着茶渍的茶杯和牛奶罐还放在书桌上的托盘里。见利威尔进来，艾伦又站起身子准备行礼。利威尔连忙示意让他坐下。

“艾伦，以后当只有我们两个人的时候，就不必对我拘谨了。”

艾伦点点头，仍然把身子绷得笔直。利威尔依然把椅子拉到他对面坐下，尽可能摆了一个放松的姿态。

“昨晚睡的怎么样？”

‘还算好’

还没等利威尔再开口，艾伦又写到：‘不记得做了什么梦’

“没关系的。”利威尔说。

房间里仍有股淡淡的茶香。利威尔望了一眼桌上的半壶红茶，问：“你喜欢茶吗？”

艾伦愣了一下，似乎没想到利威尔会问这个。‘喜欢加奶的茶’他写道。

“那么看来你是属于喜甜的那一派。”看到艾伦点头，利威尔说：“我正相反，喜欢茶的苦味。不过，我更喜欢调制后的茶。”

艾伦并没有要写些什么的意思，也许他并不明白茶的话题用意何在，但仍然安静地听着。

“我的舅舅在爱尔兰老家有一间茶叶铺，”利威尔接着说，“他经常往返全世界的各个红茶产地，搜集不同的茶叶，回来自己调制。他店里的调制红茶有上百种。我在那里经常闻到一股奇特的味道，混合了茶叶的苦味，还有玫瑰和百香果的香味。”

艾伦的上身依然挺得很直，但他的脸已经不再绷得那么紧了。‘你也是爱尔兰人？’

“是的，我老家在班戈。”

‘我妈妈是贝尔法斯特人’艾伦写道。

他们隐约之间产生了一种同党的感觉。利威尔忽然拿过艾伦手里的纸笔，带着小学生上课传纸条一样的心态，写下‘那么我们都不是英国人’这句话。虽然转瞬即逝，但利威尔欣喜地看到，艾伦脸上出现了一丝被安慰了的柔和。利威尔轻笑一下，将纸条揉成一团丢掉。片刻，艾伦又拿回便签本，低头写了句什么。

‘你脸色很差’他举起纸条。

利威尔想起早晨镜子里的自己的黑眼圈和满眼的血丝。他揉了揉眼睛。“是的，我几乎一夜没睡。有几个病人做了噩梦，我去查看了。”

他和艾伦都知道，当他们提起“噩梦”，那绝不是普通意义上的噩梦。经常会有人在噩梦中鬼哭狼嚎地滚下床，蜷缩在墙角哭泣不止，任谁拉也不肯站起来。在前线受到的创伤就像甩不掉的影子，长久地伴随着每个人。“你以外的病人不属于我的职责范畴，但我无法坐视不管。”利威尔说。“我很高兴你昨晚没事，艾伦。”

‘我已经习惯那些声音了’

利威尔停顿了一会儿，问：“你指哪些声音？”

艾伦也迟疑了一下。‘他们做梦发出的声音’接着他写道：‘但我还很难习惯那些不存在的声音’

“比如？”

艾伦略带麻木地望着他。

‘尖啸声’

‘像是炮弹飞过头顶，然后在我身边爆炸’

利威尔点点头。“幻听。很多人都有这个症状。还有其它的异常吗？”

‘有时我看到尸体’

从艾伦的眼神能看出来，他自己都对此感到困惑。

“这些状况是什么时候开始的？或者说，你是什么时候意识到这些是幻觉的？”

‘今年三月’

‘我在深夜听见炮弹的声音，其他人都以为我疯了’

“一直持续到来这之后？”

艾伦点头。

‘回来后我才敢肯定那是幻觉’

利威尔将这些都记录在病历的资料夹里。让他不快的是，艾伦之前的医生完全没有记录这些基本的细节。他叹了口气。前线的作战环境很可能把初期的症状掩盖过去，艾伦的病症恐怕已经拖了很久。

“你本该更早接受治疗的。”利威尔叹了口气。

‘只有流血才算是受伤’艾伦举起纸条。

利威尔意识到自己大概又露出怜惜的眼神了，因为艾伦在对视之后便躲开了他的目光。他觉得艾伦大概是被他的眼神冒犯了。他知道自己有双忧郁的眼睛，总能将普通的同情心放大为一种带着哀怨的悲悯。没有人，包括他自己，受得了被这样一双眼睛所注视。

利威尔低头去翻他手里的资料。

“这是一种应激障碍。这表明你的神经受到了创伤，无法再将正确的信号传递给你的大脑。”他解释道。对具有一定理性的病人解释病因是他的一贯做法。“但你现在还没有习惯它，也就是说，还有希望。”

艾伦静默了一会。

‘我不能说话也是因为这个吗’

“不，恐怕不是。我倾向于那是一次更严重、更突发性的刺激，而那激发了你的自我保护机制。”

艾伦的身体僵了僵，目光垂了下来。

“这就是为什么我们需要找回你的记忆。”

‘可我什么也想不起来’艾伦用拳头攥着纸的一角。

“这不是你的错。你无法控制自己的潜意识，如果它想要抗拒那段记忆的话。”

这次艾伦沉默了更久。利威尔看得出他累了。用书写交流无疑更加耗时耗力，而艾伦写字又及其认真。他看了看表，已经过去了四十多分钟，差不多已经到了可以结束谈话的时候，毕竟比起上次，艾伦已经坚持了足够久。可正当他打算开口时，艾伦又开始了书写。

‘偶尔从梦中醒来时我发现我能说’

这句至关重要的讯息来得如此出乎意料，即使利威尔尽力表现得不那么惊讶，也无可避免地连眨好几下眼睛。“之后呢？”他问。

‘持续不到天亮’艾伦答道。

利威尔陷入了沉思。

“你能感觉到有什么原因左右这种变化吗？”

艾伦想了想，写下‘情绪低落’

“你讨厌这里吗？”利威尔问。

艾伦半天没有回答。利威尔便接着说：“确实，这里的天黑的太早，天气也很糟……”

‘我讨厌不自由’

利威尔意味深长地看着他。

“军队的生活会比这里更自由吗？”

艾伦绷起嘴角。

‘这不一样。’

‘在军队里，我是一个士兵。在这里，我不知道自己是什么。’

‘我像个福利院的儿童一样被看管起来，我没有锁上自己房门的权利，甚至连话都说不了’

艾伦一口气写了很多字。利威尔一直静静地看着，没有打断他，直到艾伦完全停下来，不再有继续落笔的意思。

“还有吗？”利威尔问。

艾伦一时间愣住，迟疑了一会。

‘我很孤独’他举起纸条。

利威尔想要注视艾伦的眼睛，但那双眼睛接触他之后却马上游移到了别处，仿佛不愿知道利威尔对此作何看法似的。利威尔懂得，那正是人在孤独时的表现。

“需要帮你安排一个室友吗？” 

艾伦拼命地摇头。

“那么，和我在一起时，你感到孤独吗？”

艾伦的视线终于回到利威尔脸上，竟显得有点羞涩。他摇摇头。

利威尔笑笑。“我明白了。我会尽量帮你想想办法。”

 

 

黄昏时分，利威尔回到自己在四楼的房间，放下文件夹。他解开军装上绷得紧紧的扣子，脱下外衣，扯松了勒在脖子上的领带，坐在桌前，开始书写第二份报告。写完后，他重新来到走廊，走上另一个楼梯，从这里登上了塔楼。塔楼的楼梯与病人的房间都不相连。几周前，有人从塔楼上跳了下去，此后一层到三层的楼梯门都被上了锁。

利威尔将手放在塔顶的护栏上，从窗口眺望远处的山。带着秋天凉意的风吹起他的头发，让他变得清醒，让他从满脑子的艾伦的事情中暂时脱离出来，回过头来考虑自己。而就是这样忙里偷闲的状态可能也持续不了多久了。他仿佛看到在不久的将来，埃尔文就会以人手不足为由委派给他更多的病人，而他会像接受淋雨一样接收这些人，因为他就是为此而来到这里的。但他感觉到，即使艾伦不再是他唯一的病人，也会是他最放不下的一个。他不知这种感觉因何而生。不单单是因为艾伦的病例能够填补他的研究空白这么简单。也许是他二十岁的年纪，也许是他无法说话而焦急的样子，也许是当他写下‘我很孤独’时的眼神。

医院后方的草地还是绿茵茵的，但树林的叶子已经开始落了。苏格兰的深秋来得比别处更早，这让利威尔这个出生在冬天的人感到亲切。他俯视着那片树林，认真地考虑起能让艾伦感到更自在和不那么孤独的办法。


	3. Chapter 3

艾伦·耶格尔对着盥洗池前的镜子整理着自己的军装。

他很早就起了，迅速地下楼用完早餐，很庆幸自己没有碰上利威尔。昨夜发生的一切实在太过羞于启齿，以至于在这个少有的能见到稀薄阳光的明朗早晨，他仍还不知该怎么面对利威尔那张沉静中带着包容的脸。

昨晚他再次做了噩梦。他他梦见他回到了索姆河的战场上，背着沉重的装备在硝烟和雾中穿越一道道壕沟。泥浆和血污凝结在他的眼皮上，吸入了毒气的尸体层层叠叠地倒伏在周围，泛着诡异的绿色。他发狂般地奔跑起来，跌入一个弹坑，而后便一直向下坠落，直至跌进地狱，在那里被一群死掉的德国士兵扔进一口燃烧着火焰的大油锅里。他大概是大叫了出来，因为过后他感觉到有人在拍打着他。他像抓住救命稻草一样抓住那个人的手，死命往自己的怀里扯。有个声音在耳边叫他的名字。“艾伦，艾伦，是我。”

他睁开眼睛后，发现自己哆哆嗦嗦地滚落在床边的地板上，手里攥着一只苍白细小的手。起初他以为那是佩特拉·拉尔的手，但随即意识到她的手应该更温暖些。而后他逐渐看清，蹲在旁边的那个瘦小的、他误认为是某个没见过的女护士的身影，是利威尔。重新扶他躺好后，利威尔就在床的边沿坐下。他这才发现，利威尔是穿着睡袍来的。

“艾伦，你梦见了什么？”

他张了张嘴，发现嗓子和舌头又像往常一样不听使唤了。他伸手到床边的柜子，利威尔便帮他把纸和笔拿来，让他将刚才梦的片断写下。

“好了，没事了。”利威尔掏出一块手帕替他擦了擦脸上新冒出的汗。“你现在很安全。”

那块手帕上有一股带着苦味的清香，像是保存得很好的茶叶。此时距离他很近的利威尔的身上也有相同的气息，只是混合了更多人体的暖意，让他想起自己在家庭生活中度过的那些时光。利威尔那双低垂着的灰蓝色眼睛让他觉得安定，觉得自己仿佛变回一个由母亲哄着入睡的孩子。他带着感恩的幸福和不知所措的羞耻，最终纵容自己在这双眼睛的温和注视下重新睡去。

现在，镜中的艾伦·耶格尔除了面色略微苍白以外，已经完全没有了昨夜的那种失态。他的面前是一个冷静、坚毅的军人，如果需要，他还可以表现出足够得体的绅士风度，或者稳稳地挥动高尔夫球杆——只要不强迫他说话，就不会有人发现他的残缺。他拿过自己的军帽，将它端端正正戴在头上，想了想，又将它摘下来，夹在自己的胳膊下方，走出房间。

 

 

利威尔在房间里熨烫自己的军装衬衫的时候听到拉尔小姐敲门，告诉他艾伦已经在楼下等了。他披上大衣走下楼，沿途照例收获了一连串带着诚挚敬意或明显示好意味的“早安”和“早上好”，还有人殷勤地为他打开了前厅的大门。在高高的台阶下方他看见了笔直地站在那儿的艾伦·耶格尔,像一棵深秋孤零零的橡树。利威尔拍拍他的后背，示意他跟着自己一起走。

是利威尔提出这次散步的邀请的。他打算为艾伦增加一些外出时间——在他的陪同之下。这样，艾伦就能在免除社交上的困难的同时享受到一点社交活动的益处，哪怕只是形式上的。艾伦本人对此似乎也颇有意愿，因为这至少比关在小房间里一问一答的治疗轻松一些。

他们默默无言地穿过仍是绿茵茵的开阔草坪，踱进树林里的小路，皮靴踩碎落叶的声音惊起树上的几只乌鸦。细如牛毛的稀疏雨点时不时落在他们的脸上。艾伦大概是习惯了快走，走上几步就越过了利威尔，又连忙停下步子等他。当他们听到林中小溪的流水声时，利威尔提议他们到溪边去坐坐。

在树林到河滩之间有一段斜坡，上面倒伏着许多干枯的树枝。利威尔走下斜坡的时候趔趄了一下，艾伦连忙伸出手扶住他，之后一直用手若有若无地用手臂护住他的后背。利威尔虽认为这种本应针对女性的绅士举动并无必要，但也并不见怪，明白是自己羸弱的身材激发了艾伦的保护欲所致。只是他光顾着低头看路，完全没留意到自己露在卡其色军装呢领外的那截白而细瘦的脖子一直被他的病人悄悄地盯着。

他们沿溪边走了一阵，找到一段横倒的空心树干坐下来，看溪水在他们身边潺潺流过。此时太阳还没有完全升起来，林间仍有一阵阵的雾气悬在半空。

艾伦用自己的右手不住地捏着自己的左手，默默地凝视着对岸的雾。利威尔转过头来看着他。过了一会儿，艾伦牵动了一下喉结，转头看了看他，又低下头，。

“我让你紧张了吗？”利威尔问。

艾伦拿起写字板，先写下‘昨晚’两字，停了停，又写下‘我让你没睡好’

利威尔注意到他这次没有用大写。

“你不必内疚，这是我应尽的责任。”

艾伦又陷入沉默。利威尔接着说：“就算不被叫起来，我夜里也会醒。”

艾伦拿着笔，犹豫了很久，写道：‘每次变成那样后我都会很沮丧’

“为什么？”

‘为我竟能崩溃成那个样子’

利威尔仰起头，看着远处交错在一起的光秃秃的灰褐色树梢，漫散的光线令树梢蒙上一层迷离的边缘，模模糊糊地渗透进淡青色的天空。他捡起脚下的一颗鹅卵石，掸了掸上面的灰土。“艾伦，你知道吗，”他将石头放在手心里，“这个世界上不存在不会崩溃的人。”

艾伦抬起头。他眼里的绿仍然是深邃的，可此时那绿色却像一汪被搅动的井水一般晃动着。利威尔温和地瞧着他。他猜想，原本的艾伦大概是有张非常可爱的娃娃脸的，因为即使是现在，他看起来也只是像个阴郁的孩子。

‘我似乎是这里唯一不能说话的人’

“暂时是的。”利威尔从艾伦脸上看出了失落。“这也让你沮丧吗？”

‘如果可以我宁愿选择别的病’ 

他又用了大写。

“我明白你的感受。”利威尔轻声说。

他们再次静默下来。溪水的寒气一阵阵吹在他们脸上。艾伦用两根手指勾着自己的军帽，将头埋进自己的小臂，头顶的一撮栗色发梢在风中打着旋。

利威尔看着那个蓬松的栗色后脑勺，按捺住了将手盖在上面抚摸的冲动。

“在Craigrockhart，你的确是唯一的失语症患者。但除你之外，还有很多有独一无二的怪异症状的患者。有人随时随地都会呕吐，有人无法行走，有的人害怕光芒。但你们的最大共同点，就是都受梦魇所苦。你知道噩梦是怎么来的吗？”

艾伦摇头。

“它是你白天极力压抑和逃避的东西的反映。”

艾伦皱起眉头望着利威尔，嘴唇颤了颤。

“当然，我不是说你在逃避。你在前线时做噩梦吗？”

摇头。

“Craigrockhart的大部分病人所接受的治疗，是尽力让他们忘记在前线受到的刺激。让他们和医生、家人朋友在一起，从正常生活中汲取康复的能量。”他用手中的鹅卵石在地上画了一架简易的天枰，然后将石头抛进溪流中：“然而，被压制的那部分创伤会以噩梦的形式在夜间释放出来，就像等量交换一样。”

‘那我该做什么？’艾伦写道。

“我的建议是去回想在前线的经历，面对它，把它讲出来。然后噩梦就会得到缓和。”

艾伦沉下脸。

‘不知从何讲起’

“就讲讲你是怎么获得维多利亚勋章的吧。”

渐渐的，利威尔眼看着艾伦那双翠绿的眼睛暗哑起来，好像有什么沉重的东西注入了这双眸子，使它变得浑浊而无光，像两个幽绿的洞穴。他大睁着这样的一双眼睛转过头来，直直地盯着利威尔，这让他的脸看起来十分骇人。

‘你不会喜欢听一个杀人狂讲他的杀人经验的’

 

 

三天后的中午。

利威尔坐在自己的书桌前整理关于艾伦的报告。报告中记录了艾伦在前线的详细经历，来自于这一个星期以来他和利威尔的谈话记录。由于艾伦很难在治疗过程中做长篇叙述，所以大部分内容都是后来利威尔给出提示，艾伦像答卷一样慢慢写出来的。利威尔将这些散乱的描述理清顺序，再誊写到报告上。

 

“患者艾伦·耶格尔于一九一五年从伊顿公学毕业，进入近卫掷弹兵团第四营，于一九一五年十一月一日至一九一六年八月二十九日这段期间在法国前线作战。在服役初期，战场上前所未有的血腥屠杀和伤亡惨状给了他极大的精神刺激，一九一六年三月，患者第一次出现幻觉，并伴随肢端震颤、头痛等症状。

同年四月，患者同在前线服役的两名公学时代的好友先后阵亡。之后，他开始表现出狂暴和极端的倾向——强烈的悲痛与愤怒促使他向敌人发起个人主义的复仇行动。在四月到六月这段期间，他经常在夜间独自一人离开堑壕，主动进入敌人人的阵地里游荡以寻找德国士兵作为猎杀的目标。因这一近乎疯狂的行为，他在同伴中得名‘不要命的耶格尔*’的绰号。维多利亚勋章就是为此颁发给他的。

这段时间他总共杀死了32名士兵，1名军官。他没有心智失常，记得自己杀死的每一个人以及具体的过程，包括用什么方式使用手中的武器和对方死亡时的样子。然而在获得勋章后，他几乎立刻就停止了这种行为。似乎是这枚勋章令他觉察到了这场战争的实质，因为他从未想过自己个人的复仇行为会被看做是战功。‘清醒’过来后，他陷入了深深的困惑和自我折磨，不明白自己为什么会从一个受过良好教育的贵族精英变成一个杀人狂徒。从那之后，患者的病情在本人无意识的情况下开始恶化，终于在八月底彻底发作。而这段经历带给他的影响一直持续到现在，屡屡以噩梦的形式继续折磨着他。

在前任医师留下的诊疗记录中，有‘现有治疗方法全部无效’的判断。但是，在所有尝试过的方法中，交流，尤其是‘不限形式的交流’这一方法很难说真的被有效行使了。事实上，一个多星期以来，通过用尽可能自然的交流来帮助患者释放内心压力，已经使噩梦这一症状有了开始缓和的迹象，并使患者有了更多主动交流的意愿。”

 

 

“还是卓有成效的，不是吗。”埃尔文看完了报告，评价道。

“只能说是在正确的方向上迈出了最初的一步。”利威尔回答。

“而这个正确的方向，之前甚至没有人摸索出来。”

利威尔冷笑一下。

“我大概知道那位前任医师都做了些什么‘尝试’。通过在艾伦面前放食物来诱导他说‘吃’之类的训练，只能让他感到自己像一只被开发智力的红毛猩猩。”

埃尔文笑了。“奈尔博士只对感觉型失语有研究。”

利威尔没再接话。过了一会儿他说：“埃尔文，你不觉得这是个悖论吗。”

“你指什么？”

“我们费尽苦心帮这些人走出战争的阴影，治愈他们，为的却是尽早送他们回战场再次经受摧残。”

“这和治好前线送下来的伤兵再让他们重新上阵是一个道理，利威尔。”

“可这世上最艰难的就是让一颗伤残的心得到愈合。比修补一架机器、治好一处枪伤都要难得多。”

“我明白。”

“不，你不明白。”利威尔低沉地说。他尽量不抬起眼睛，以免自己凶恶的目光毁掉这场谈话。半晌，他听到一声叹气。

“我很抱歉。但是利威尔，你要警惕对病人产生移情。”

利威尔僵了一僵。

“我知道，我没那个闲工夫。别忘了前两天你还塞给了我三个新病人。”

“所以我更有理由担心了。”

“我只是把他们看做我的研究对象。”利威尔颇为不耐：“艾伦是其中最合适的那个，仅此而已。”

 

 

艾伦·耶格尔发觉自己正盼望着与利威尔的每一次会面。

两个星期以来，他们每天都见面，每隔两天出去散一次步，偶尔一起打高尔夫球。会面常以沉默开始，在沉默中结束，中间穿插着利威尔不紧不慢的轻声言语，雨声或者风吹过树林的声音。利威尔和他之前见过的那些医生都不同，他从不逼他回答什么，也不会摆出一副说教的姿态，更没有一丁点要给他做那个见鬼的电击治疗的意图。他像天鹅南飞时丢下的一根羽毛一般悄无声息地来到他面前，来聆听他的沉默，用那双蓝眼睛凝视着，像是仅仅为了到这儿陪伴他一样。

艾伦从未想过有人能以这样平静的姿态听他讲述那段疯狂的经历。当他告诉利威尔，自己曾用刺刀捅进一个德国兵的下颚，被那个人喷出的鲜血糊住了眼睛时，本以为利威尔会露出嫌恶的眼神。然而利威尔只是说：

“其实你只是过于痛苦，因而希望那些人杀掉你罢了。”

他从不给家里写信，因为他已经无法面对自己的家人，也得不到他想要的理解。然而，利威尔不同。如果在他和他奢望回归的正常生活中间存在一道桥梁，那只能是利威尔。

不知从什么时候起，他开始盼望能多看一看利威尔那张苍白而清凛的脸。当他从噩梦中醒转，看到坐在他床前疲惫而担忧地望着他的利威尔时，便感到带着酸楚的满足。以至于，一想到利威尔每晚也在这样安抚着其他病人，一想到利威尔那张因疲惫和担忧而变得更加悦目的脸也同时被其他人看着，他就感觉到一股强烈的嫉妒。这让艾伦困惑，他不知利威尔对自己而言意味着什么。

他一边这样想着，一边在医院里漫无目的地行走，希望能在某个地方碰见利威尔。他想远远地看见他，最好不要打照面，那样他就不需要笨拙地在纸上写字，不需要在利威尔关切的眼神中想起他是个有精神障碍的病人。不知不觉他走到一楼会议室的大门外。一个他最为熟悉的声音从门内传来。

“我只是把他们看做我的研究对象。艾伦是其中最合适的那个，仅此而已。”

 

 

利威尔走出会议室时意外地撞见一个穿卡其色军装的瘦高身影。

“艾伦？你找我有事吗？”

艾伦垂着头，背靠着墙，这是他头一次站得不那么笔直。利威尔来到他面前，抬头仰视着他。艾伦躲避着他的目光，绿眼睛里有种被刺伤了的黯淡。看上去他没有随身携带写字板。正在利威尔思忖是什么造成了艾伦的异样的时候，他年轻的病人闪身走开了。

“艾伦。”利威尔叫他。

那个身影停住了两秒，又继续大步向前走去，消失在楼梯拐角。


	4. Chapter 4

“你老了。”

“不，我只是需要休息。”

 

利威尔喃喃自语着从梦中醒转，被明亮的晨光刺得眯起眼睛。这是他头一次没能按时起床——即使已经过了冬令时，这个时间也太晚了。昨天他忙碌了整整一天，和医疗委员会新调来的医生一起开了一个冗长的会议，完成了自己新论文的序章部分，并会见了三个新病人。在和其中一个病人谈话的时候，他被突然揪住领口扑倒在地上。他没有受伤，也习以为常了，反倒是那名病人在利威尔的极力劝阻下才躲过了一场电击治疗。当晚，他梦见了艾伦。

艾伦在他的梦中表现得极为冷漠。他始终用后背对着他，只在他的接连呼唤下偶尔回一下头，露出半张阴沉而俊美的侧脸。“你老了。”他听见艾伦说。虽然是在梦中，他却觉得被那只冰冷的绿色眸子剜了一记，并确确实实感到了难过。

醒来后他却怎么也回想不起艾伦的声音。当然，他知道他从没有真的听到过。他拿出一个专门记录梦的记事本，将刚才的梦详细记录下来，写了些简短的分析：劳累，压力，与病人的沟通障碍……他知道显然还缺少些什么，但他不太情愿写上去。虽然是在梦里，但他竟在艾伦的面前产生了年龄的自卑感，这是没有道理的——他今年只有三十二岁，也从未在乎过病人怎样评价自己的形象。而更让他自己惊讶的是梦见艾伦这件事本身。他自诩是个非常合格的心理医生，绝不会把任何一个病人的事情带进自己的梦中。

梳洗完毕后他拆开早上送来的三封信。第一封信来自他在剑桥大学的朋友韩吉，信中描述了上次他们一起探讨过的对于荣格理论的一些新见解，并托他在这边找一本爱丁堡大学出版社的绝版书籍；第二封信来自他在前线的学生埃尔德·金，信中向他报告了他的另一位学生衮塔·舒尔茨阵亡的消息。他缓缓地合上信纸，心中只能祈祷埃尔德在他读信的这一刻还活着。第三封是电报，内容只有一行字：凯尼·阿克曼离世速回。

利威尔把手指深深扎进头发里。过了半天，他才站起身来，打电话订了当天中午去斯特兰拉尔的火车票，并让拉尔小姐帮他取消了今天与几个病人的会面。然后他去见埃尔文，告诉他自己需要离开一段时间。

“我的舅舅去世了，我要回爱尔兰参加他的葬礼。”

“我很遗憾。代我慰问你的家人。”

“你知道我没有别的家人了，埃尔文。”利威尔飞快地说。

对方脸上闪过一丝尴尬，做了一个致歉的手势。“我会安排别的医师暂时照看你的病人。”

“谢谢，我会尽早回来。”利威尔说。转身离开前，他又强调道：“不要把艾伦交给他的前任医师奈尔。”

利威尔回到房间，将军装脱下，换上一身黑色西服，开始收拾行李准备乘医院的汽车去爱丁堡火车站。天气像往常一样糟糕，牛毛细雨又下了起来，在水迹斑驳的玻璃上洒满密密麻麻的细小水珠。利威尔走到窗边将半开的窗户关上，无意中往楼下瞥了一眼，看见草坪上有个穿卡其色军服的身影正在打高尔夫球。那是艾伦。那击球的动作利威尔见过，非常熟悉，即使在四层也能辨别出来。但是，艾伦今天的动作有些异样，击球时毫无耐性，每次连瞄准的动作也不做就将球打出去，竟像在拿高尔夫球发泄怒气似的。利威尔看了一会，梦中那种不安的感觉又出现了。他想到自己也许应该下去和艾伦道一下别。他合上收拾好的行李箱盖，便听见楼下响起汽车驶来的声音。

他走下医院大门外的台阶，一辆无篷汽车已经等在门口。身穿军装的司机接过他手中的行李箱，并为他打开车门。在道路对面的草坪上，艾伦正握着球杆朝这边直直地望着，模样让利威尔想起一个患有自闭症而迟迟学不会说话的孩子，那孩子和艾伦一样有双漂亮的绿眼睛，总是这样抱着自己的玩具沉默地瞪视他。利威尔在他的注视下登上汽车，在座椅上坐好，也转过头去望着艾伦。这个距离已不足以使他们听见对方说话的声音。利威尔握住头上的圆顶礼帽，微微向上抬起以向他致意，并等待对方像以前那样向他回一个敬礼。但艾伦什么动作都没有做。他只是那样瞪着他，半是惊讶半是惶惑。汽车发动引擎开出去的时候，艾伦往前迈了一下腿，似乎想要跟上来，但很快，他就和Craigrockhart一道被利威尔乘坐的汽车甩在后方的乡间道路上了。

利威尔在汽车座椅上回过头来，心中陡然生出一股悔意和歉疚。

 

 

尼克·普莱斯特认定上帝一直和自己在一起。

他经常听到上帝对他讲话。上帝的声音有时像从山顶上的教堂传来的钟声一样悠长，有时像风穿过树林一样不可名状。有一次声音近在咫尺，就从他身后传来，他循着声音寻找，最后在Craigrockhart门前花坛的一处松动的砖缝里找到了声音的源头。他搬开那块砖石，将脸凑近黑洞洞的缺口，欢喜地在那里和他的神对谈了一个小时。

这里的人都叫他尼克神甫，他不知道这是自己的全名还是绰号。除了每天幸福地生活在神的眷顾中这件事以外，他什么都不清楚。他相貌平凡，孤僻寡言，因而更对神眷心怀感恩。上帝是在索姆河战役的一次进攻中显灵的。那时他被一发炮击震昏在一处弹坑里，一个庄严、洪亮、令人震撼的声音把他叫醒，告诉他神要英国军队立刻撤退。在那个声音的庇佑下，他毫发无伤地穿越枪林弹雨找到了现场的指挥官，向他传达了上帝的旨意，而后便被送上了军//事法//庭。也是在神的保佑下，他没有被枪//毙，而是被送到了Craigrockhart。他并未因此气馁，因为他听到那个声音说，要派他在这里建造一个新的世界。

起先神要他造一座祭坛。他趁午休时偷偷溜出去执行这项秘密的任务，到树林里的河滩上捡鹅卵石。一切都在那个声音的指导下进行，包括挑选什么颜色、何种大小的石头。被选中的石头往往整洁圆润，一到晚上就会发出美丽的白色圣光。他在医院楼前的草坪上选了一个地方——一个圆形洞口，用这些精心挑选的石头填满了它，在四周垒起一个小小的平台，之后又按照早上八点太阳照射祭坛指向的投影的方位建造了第二个，接着按同样的方法建造了第三个。他一边建设一边与神交谈，最终完成了一个具有几何意义的宏大规划，在这些神的造物之间铺设了蜿蜒繁复的道路，并垒起一圈石墙，取名为希娜之城。希娜之城是归属于上帝的杰作，一到晚上就会发出美丽的白色圣光，吸引小小的神的臣民入住其间，而尼克的使命就是守护这一切。每天他都来到草坪上，伪装成一株灌木，谨慎地、一丝不苟地观察着他亲手缔造的伟大奇迹。

这一天天气特别晴朗，尼克很早就守在他的城池旁边，在寒冷的晨雾里冻得瑟瑟发抖，但不敢有丝毫懈怠。神即将光临今晚的祭典，在此之前他必须守护好一切，不能有任何差错。

上午十点左右，从医院大楼方向走来一个穿卡其色制服的人。尼克警觉地打量着他：这人有一头棕色短发，个子瘦高，手里拎着一个装满细长金属杆的提包。他来到距离希娜之城的城墙只有几步远的地方，左右看了看，把提包放在地上。他从提包里拿出一个灰白色的球体，放在脚边，用手里的金属杆朝那个球体挥舞了两下。接着，他被前方的东西吸引了注意。在他挥杆的方向的正前方几码远的地方，有一堆石子堆砌的小山似的东西。

尼克惊恐万状地看着这个不速之客踩着卵石铺就的一条条道路，朝自己建造的主祭坛走去。他在那堆鹅卵石前蹲下来，左瞧右看，似乎在琢磨为什么这里会出现这么一样东西。紧接着，他站起身来，朝那堆石头随意地蹚了几脚，就这样将尼克辛苦构筑的祭坛夷为平地。尼克目瞪口呆，愤怒的吼叫着朝那个人扑过去，而后者正打算将填塞在圆形洞口里的鹅卵石一个个取出来。他显然也惊呆了，立即架起双臂挡住了尼克的撕咬，把他推倒在一边，然后在自己的上衣口袋里拼命摸索着。尼克再次冲过去。这一次他看见那个人的绿眼睛里闪过一丝令人不寒而栗的光，像拳击手那样举起了双臂。接着他感到鼻梁一阵剧痛，眼前一黑便失去了知觉。

 

 

利威尔回到爱尔兰的时候刚好赶上凯尼的葬礼。人们没料到他真会回来，他们以为他和凯尼的关系很差，不大可能赶回来出席。利威尔不想多做解释。在他的童年时期，凯尼确实一直扮演着一个不太靠得住的家长角色，既不富有，也不和蔼可亲，但他唯一的伟大之处是代替了他那存在形式一直是谜的亲生父亲。他狂野而有趣，常给利威尔讲些粗鲁的笑话，为此经常惹得母亲不悦——那正是她想从利威尔身上去除的。真正和凯尼关系差的是利威尔的母亲，因为凯尼曾经极力反对利威尔去伊顿，差点毁了这个天资聪颖的外甥的前途。

但现在利威尔明白他是对的。他不想再和伊顿有任何瓜葛，甚至拒绝过好几个出身于那里的学生，以此来抹消公学时代的记忆，没有几个人敢探究其中缘由。最初他看到艾伦·耶格尔的履历表上的“伊顿”字样时，曾经感到过厌恶和一丝恐惧，但最终身为医生的道德责任感战胜了这种心情。艾伦成了在各方面都极具挑战性的存在——他的出身，他的病症，还有他过于坦率的眼神。

他没有过久停留，在墓前放下一支白玫瑰便匆匆离开，赶去码头乘当日的轮船回苏格兰。回到爱丁堡已经是第二天中午。不同于爱尔兰的晴朗天气，这里依旧是阵阵阴雨，Craigrockhart的走廊静得出奇，接连数天的雨水似乎瓦解了人们最后的一点活力。一进房门，拉尔小姐便来告诉他，请他有空去史密斯院长的办公室一趟。

利威尔顶着一头淋湿了的头发走进院长办公室，用一对深陷在黑眼圈里的眼睛瞅着自己的上级兼旧识。

“很抱歉没让你休息一下，但有件事实你不得不让你知道。”埃尔文说。

“什么事？”

“是关于艾伦·耶格尔的。”

“他怎么了？”利威尔皱起了眉头，他有点着急，并不喜欢埃尔文故意压着节奏的说话方式。

埃尔文递过来一页文件。利威尔看了一眼，阴云立刻笼罩在脸上。那是一份电击治疗协议书。埃尔文没有继续说话，似乎在观望利威尔的反应。利威尔的表现比他想象中的冷静。

“为什么？”利威尔问。

“艾伦和一个叫尼克的病人打架了，”埃尔文：“对方鼻梁骨骨折。鉴于艾伦·耶格尔在这次事件中表现出的攻击性和不稳定性，这次治疗是不得不做出的举措……”

“你还是把他交给奈尔了？”

“不，是比利·戴巴。你不在的时候，无人监护的病人都交由他接管。”

利威尔想起了在前几天的那次会议上见过的那张脸。那是从医疗委员会新调来的医生，一副典型的老式贵族派头，医学观念和他的姓氏一样古旧。

“他们弄清事情的具体经过了吗？”

“没有几个人能从尼克的话里得到有实际意义的信息，而艾伦放弃了为自己解释。他是自愿在治疗协议上签字的。”

利威尔站起身来。

“他现在在哪？” 

“治疗正在进行，利威尔。”

“带我过去。”利威尔终于不再掩饰自己眼神里的怒火。“现在我回来了，我才是艾伦的主治医生，我有这个权利。”

埃尔文看了他的样子，叹了口气，叫来了一名护士。

Craigrockhart虽然外观高大典雅，内部格局却可称得上拥挤，为了尽可能多的容纳病人，许多房间被重新改造，一部分走廊因此变得曲折逼仄。电击治疗室位于一楼一条弯弯曲曲的走廊的最里侧，里面的声音很难被外界听到。门外静悄悄的。利威尔敲了敲门，然后让护士拿出钥匙打开了门。

房间内的医生们齐刷刷地扭过头来。利威尔朝屋内扫了一眼，心脏立刻一阵揪紧。房间中央的治疗椅上躺着面色惨白的艾伦·耶格尔，全身被固定在比正常数量多出一倍的皮带下，嘴巴被金属托架撑开，两根连通着电源的探针从左右两边伸到他嘴里。比利·戴巴像牙医一样坐在他旁边，正用一根金属棒来回拨弄着艾伦的舌头。看到利威尔来，艾伦艰难地转动眼睛，眼泪顺着还没干的泪痕滚下脸颊。

“这就是你治疗狂躁症的方式吗？通过电击不会说话的病人的舌头？”

比利·戴巴慢吞吞地摘下眼镜。“利威尔，我记得旁观人员名单上没有你。”

“是的，不过我想作为艾伦的主治医生我可以清空这个名单了。”

“我只是想帮他一个忙，”比利用一种不屑于流露情感的从容语调说道，像一条温和的蛇：“也许这能帮他恢复声音。实际上，我们就快成功了。”他用镊子将艾伦的舌头夹起来，试图引导他发出一个辅音。艾伦只是一阵干呕，喉咙里响起嘶哑的杂声，痛苦地闭上眼睛。

愤怒令利威尔感到一阵眩晕。“已经够了，停止治疗。” 

“不行。实验还没有结束。”比利把手伸向电压开关。“可不可以请你退后？”

利威尔一把抓住比利的手腕，狠狠地捏住，任那只手在他的钳制中挣扎。“艾伦不是你的试验品。”他从牙缝里挤出这几个字。

对方用一种看疯子的眼神看着他，即刻便恢复了漠然：“当然，我还没到要跟人抢实验对象的地步。”

利威尔哼了一声，松开手，转而去解艾伦身上的皮带。

 

 

艾伦坚持自己走路回房，但一路上一直手脚发颤。利威尔用随身携带的手帕擦净他脸上的涕泪和唾液，看着他在床上躺下。他嘱托护士好好观察一阵，便准备离开。转身时，他的手被艾伦抓住了。

利威尔回过身来，对护士挥了挥手示意她先走。然后他在艾伦床前坐下，注视他仍旧泛红的眼睛。

“对不起。”他对艾伦说。

艾伦仍没有放开他的手。利威尔不知道他刚才遭受了几轮电击，现在他的样子异常憔悴，迫切地需要睡眠。但他不肯闭上眼睛，还是一直看着利威尔。

“如果困了的话就睡吧。我不会走的。”

艾伦听后露出极为宽慰的表情。不一会他便慢慢闭上眼，沉入睡眠。

利威尔捏着艾伦的手待了很久。那只手渐渐变得汗湿，但他没有放开。疲倦袭上他的全身，他想起自己一整夜都没有好好睡觉。方才的愤怒消耗了他最后一点精力，于是他伏在艾伦旁边，也迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

深秋的苏格兰天光早早便收尽了。下午四点，他在一片黑暗中惊醒。起初他以为吵醒他的是窗外的雨声，但随后他意识到声音就来自旁边。那是从还在沉睡的艾伦口中发出的微弱嘀咕声。声音很沙哑，时断时续，但确实是从艾伦的喉咙里，从他的声带里发出来的。

利威尔猛地坐起来，将耳朵凑近。艾伦的呓语中混杂着英语和少量爱尔兰语，起初很难听清，但随后利威尔听到一个他无论怎样都能识别出来的词汇。艾伦在叫他的名字。

他思量片刻，小心翼翼地贴近艾伦的耳边，用近乎耳语的音量轻轻答道：“是的，我在。”

“利威尔……利威尔……”艾伦嗫嚅道，仿佛在哀求：“不要离开我……”

“好的，我不离开你。”利威尔悄声说。

艾伦突然安静下来。他握着利威尔的手蓦地收紧，嘴唇颤抖着，上下唇抿在一起，像在吮//吸着什么。利威尔在黑暗中凝视艾伦模糊的面影，这昏黯而冷峻的光线却让这个痛苦的男孩的面部轮廓变得非常美。许久，一阵奇异的战栗突然传遍他全身，让他不知所措。他不由自主地伸出手指，去触摸艾伦的脸，感觉到了些许扎手的胡茬。他猜想艾伦在他离开的这几天里甚至可能都没打理过自己的脸。

艾伦是半个多小时后醒过来的。他发现利威尔仍坐在自己床边，显得极其惊讶，似乎忘了他为什么会在这里。随后他完全清醒过来，看到利威尔的手仍被自己抓着，连忙松开。利威尔一边打开床头的台灯，一边像往常一样问道：“还记得梦见什么了吗？”

“不记得。”艾伦答道。

说完他愣了一下，和利威尔面面相觑。然后他摸了摸自己的嘴，说道：“哦，我的老天。”


	5. Chapter 5

“真的不记得了？”

利威尔发现，在台灯的灯光下，艾伦的瞳色不再是翠绿色，而是一种介于琥珀色和绿色之间的混沌颜色。他不由得盯住那双眼睛，尽管他不知道为什么自己在提问的同时却在考虑艾伦眼睛颜色的问题。这份理性之外的注意力更像是来自他的眼睛本身，来自另一个他自己。

艾伦在他的注视下略显尴尬，但这并未影响他刚刚恢复的语言能力。他交握着双手，避开利威尔的目光：“……不记得。我说了什么吗？”

实际上，刚才在听到艾伦的梦呓时，利威尔就在怀疑艾伦之前对此类问题是否每次都按真实情况作答了。但根据以往的经验，他选择了体贴。他回答道：“不，我没听到什么。”

艾伦重新迎上利威尔的视线。他看起来比下午的时候有精神了些，情绪也好了很多。“我还以为你不会回来了。”

利威尔摇摇头。“我只是回了一趟老家。”

他第一次如此清楚地听到艾伦的声音。他的声音比他想象中更加低沉，但又十分细腻柔和，像是单簧管发出的音色。他的脸庞上其实也有类似的柔和，只不过大多时候被掩盖在过于严肃的神情之下。然而利威尔熟知这样的柔和，并因此觉得艾伦原本坚毅的形象和声音都透着股让人疼爱的孩子气。

“我本来该和你打声招呼的，可时间实在太紧张了。”利威尔无不抱歉地说。

“你总不可能跟每个病人都打招呼。”艾伦耸耸肩。

“但你比较特殊。”

利威尔感到艾伦的眼神一瞬间有些发亮。“我对你来说是特殊的吗？”

“因为你的病症，我对你应该负有更多的责任。”利威尔实事求是地回答。

“是吗。”艾伦垂下头去。“那么现在我和其他人没什么两样了。”

利威尔一时不知怎么回答。他不明白艾伦为什么要纠结“特殊”这件事。他隐约察觉到某种尚未成形的缘由，它正在艾伦心中最为幽秘之处悄悄藏匿着自己。正因此，他要谨慎地回应。

“但你仍然是我关心的病人。你有所好转，这是一件好事。”

艾伦沉默半晌，似乎并没从利威尔方才的话中找到满意的答案。他略带迟疑地又问了一个问题：

“如果是别的病人，你会为了他和戴巴医生争吵吗？”

利威尔一时没能回答上来。他开始思索，当得知艾伦被拉去做电击治疗时他心底的那股愤怒是为何而生。诚然他反感这种治疗方式，也不能允许一直信任着他的的病人遭到他人胡作非为的对待，但他的愤怒中夹杂着心痛，竟仿佛珍视呵护了很久的东西遭到了践踏一般。如果把艾伦换成别人，他会感到这种心痛吗？他不知道。但他知道，他不会随便拉着一个人的手陪着他睡上几个小时，哪怕那个人和艾伦一样需要他。

“算了，不用回答了。我知道你会的。”艾伦低垂着脑袋说。

艾伦这幅沮丧的样子令他终于把前几日在会议室外的走廊上艾伦对他的冷漠，还有艾伦独自打高尔夫球时的举动联系到了一起。他终于能够确定了。每个病人都难免或多或少地对治愈他们的心理医生产生依赖，而艾伦对他的依赖程度可能比他见过的所有人都更深，以至于能让这个曾参加过数次血腥战斗的年轻男人变得如此敏感，甚至被他的某一句话所刺伤。

“你之前是不是生我的气了？”他温和地问：“那天在走廊上……”

艾伦大概是没想到他会直接问。当事人就在面前，他反而尴尬起来，但好在他没有掩饰自己的想法：“是的。我听到了你和史密斯院长的对话。你说你只是把我当做研究对象而已。”

“我很抱歉。虽然这也是一部分事实，但其实我是为了搪塞才这么说的。”

“为什么？”

“他总是过分担心我，”利威尔犹疑了片刻继续说，“担心我还像那时候一样……”他下了不少决心才说出一个形容词：“……脆弱。”

艾伦惊讶地盯着他，仿佛无法将他刚刚听到的那个词与眼前这位沉稳可靠，让他无比信赖的军医联系在一起。但利威尔没有说下去，那些过往在他眼前一一闪过，然后尽数被咽下了他的喉咙。“就是这样。你大可不必在意。”

尽管艾伦的疑惑已经写在脸上，但他依然很有礼貌地没去探问。他低下头笑了笑，而利威尔发现这是艾伦第一次在他面前露出笑容：“其实，在你从戴巴医生那里解救我的时候我就已经不在意了。我一直感觉得到，你不是那种伪善的人。”

利威尔点点头。他正想说些什么再嘲讽一下那个装模作样的比利·戴巴，艾伦又抬起头，直视着他说：“你是我见过的最好的医生。”

“谢谢。”面对这突如其来的褒奖，利威尔迟滞了片刻，惆怅地回答道。

 

 

为了避免类似意外事件的发生，利威尔尽可能地让艾伦的外出都在他的陪同下进行。实际上，利威尔也是被要求这样做的，因为自从发生过上次的事情，整个Craigrockhart的医生都知道了有艾伦和利威尔这样一对危险的医患组合存在——一个在初次接受电击治疗时就大闹一场迫使治疗中止，另一个在自己病人的治疗途中差点掰断同事的手腕。考虑到史密斯院长的威望，没有人觉得有必要把时间花费在质疑利威尔的做法上，也不再有人对艾伦抱有兴趣。虽然比利·戴巴在背后多次宣称是自己的电击治疗让艾伦恢复了说话的能力，但利威尔也懒得再理会他，这场治疗打乱了他的研究计划，他已经放弃了原先一部分的论文初稿。

他和艾伦经常约在下午外出。没有雨的的天气里，他们仍旧打高尔夫球。利威尔会带一把椅子和一本书，在艾伦打球的时候坐在椅子上休息。这项活动往往在尽可能轻松的气氛下进行，除非艾伦主动提起，否则他们便不谈论战争，也不谈论艾伦那段不知丢失到哪里的记忆。对利威尔来说，牺牲这白天里唯一的一小时休息时间，只是为了让艾伦避免因心情压抑而导致病情反复。艾伦的球技并不出色，但他打得很专注，这份专注让他得以获得内心的平静，而这也是利威尔的目的。他坐在那看他的病人专注于一连串的动作：站稳，瞄准，挥杆，走出去将球捡回来，好像履行一个仪式。因为艾伦那副运动员般的优美体格，这项仪式在它唯一的观众眼中并不显得乏味。然而有时候，利威尔也会忍不住上前纠正他的动作——扶住他的手腕调整挥杆的角度，或是帮他改变身体重心。艾伦一般会沉默地配合，但让利威尔头疼的是过上一阵子他就会忘记纠正过的动作。有一次利威尔从后面碰到艾伦的手时，感觉到他的手臂僵硬地抖了一下。利威尔仰起脸，发现艾伦正回过头盯着他，目光怪异。

“艾伦，你不舒服吗？”利威尔知道艾伦经常会手脚颤抖，这是震弹症的典型症状。

“不，不是那个。”

他看到艾伦的耳根在发红，但他不确定是不是寒冷所致。艾伦背对着他把球杆递过来，说了句“轮到你了”，拽了拽衣襟便转身走开。

利威尔弯下腰，将身体略微倾斜，调整到和略带坡度的地面相垂直的角度。艾伦在那把椅子上坐下，拿起利威尔带来的那本小书翻阅。利威尔轻轻击出一球，让球稳稳地滚向前方的球洞。他转身看艾伦，发现他正皱着眉头一动不动地盯着手中的书。他走过去，叫了一声“艾伦”。

没有反应。艾伦的目光仿佛穿透了书页，直直地落在前方不知何处。风吹动他的头发和他脚下的草叶，但他本人就像尊石膏一样凝固在那里。利威尔靠近他，又叫了一声。这次艾伦听到了，猛地回过神来，不知所措地迎上他担忧的目光。

“你喜欢叶芝吗，艾伦？”他盯着书封上烫金的W·B·Yeats发出的反光。

艾伦没有直接回答。“我上学的时候老师常常读他的诗。”

利威尔瞥了一眼翻开的那一页的标题，轻轻背诵道：

 

“我知道在云间某一块，

我将迎接命运对我的安排。”

 

艾伦抬眼与他对视着，和他一起念出接下来的两句：

 

“我与之而战的，我不恨，

我为之而战的，我不爱。”

 

他们同时停了下来，在心里默默咀嚼这几行诗句。艾伦翠绿的两眼中露出因极度的困惑而备受折磨的神色。

“利威尔，”他喃喃道，“我觉得现在的情景好像在哪里见到过。”

“是吗。”利威尔在他面前单膝蹲下，用目光安抚着那双闪烁不安的绿眼睛。“是在哪里呢？”

艾伦惶惑地瞧着他。又一阵风吹过，利威尔身上一阵发冷。他被艾伦那双幽绿的眸子目不转睛地瞪着，几乎看得清对方虹膜里如同水下暗藻般的细小褶皱。他突然担心艾伦会像他以往见过的很多病人那样突然失控嚎叫起来，不禁耳根一阵发麻。但艾伦终究没有大喊大叫。

“我不知道。”他把脸埋在了手掌里。

 

 

当十一月的月历快要翻到头的时候，Craigrockhart迎来了第一个申请出院的病人。在会议室里，数名来自医疗委员会的成员和医院里的全体医生背向窗户围坐成一个半圆，中心的椅子上坐着即将接受询问的欧路奥·博查特中尉。他搓着手，环视着四周的医生们，仍有点紧张。房间里有三扇高大的窗户，光量很足，即使拉着一半窗帘，那些光还是透过布料的缝隙晃着他的眼睛。在一群头顶泛着光亮的医生中间，他轻而易举地找到了一头黑发、身形瘦小的利威尔，他的主治医生，并捕捉到了他特有的那种令人平静的目光。

“你现在还经常呕吐吗，博查特中尉？”一名医生提问道。

“不，我已经很少呕吐了。”他答道，同时听见不知哪里传来的一阵嗡嗡声。声音已经响了很久了，似乎有只飞虫被堵在在窗帘后面，一下下地撞着窗户。

“甚至比我咬舌头的次数还少,先生。”他补充道。

没有人笑。嗡嗡声越来越大。利威尔站起来，走到窗前一把拉开窗帘。是只被困在窗玻璃和窗帘之间的蜜蜂。利威尔举起手中的文件夹，打开窗户，引导着那只蜜蜂飞出窗外。他望着蜜蜂在深秋的寒冷中飞远，然后将目光落在楼下台阶上呆坐着的艾伦·耶格尔身上。

“利威尔？”他听见埃尔文叫道。他转过身，发现整个屋子的人都在惊讶地望着他。他回以一个苍白的微笑，坐回到椅子上。提问还在继续，大多集中在一些无关紧要的点上。他既没去听问题，也没去听回答，脑中只回想着刚才看见的艾伦的样子。直到人们陆续收拾东西起身，欧路奥走到他面前向他道谢并敬了一个礼，他才回过神来。

散会后埃尔文把他留了下来。“最近艾伦那边的进展怎么样？”

“还算稳定。”

“我听说他的失语症痊愈得不错。”

“是的。很难得的没有口吃之类的障碍。”

“你对自己的治疗方法怎么看？”

利威尔瞧着自己眼前的那片桌子，叹了口气。

“坦白地说，我不能排除艾伦恢复说话功能是受了电击治疗影响的可能性。强烈的电流刺激有可能帮助口腔找回从前的肌肉记忆，从而强制性地令病人重新开口说话。但是，也可能导致完全相反的结果。”他抬起眼直视埃尔文：“我反对电击治疗的原因，是因为它所带来的副作用可能远远大于治疗效果，而且这些副作用的形式和发作周期都是未知的。艾伦的情况之所以没有那么糟，多半是由于这次治疗是在他完全自愿的前提下进行的。”他顿了顿，以免自己的语气中暴露出过多同情心：“他的负罪感那么深重，因为他竟打了自己人——他视之为应有的惩罚。”

“噢，负罪感。也许这可以作为一个切入点。”

“……是的。如果有，就尽力让他摆脱。”

“耶格尔少尉是此类病例中的第一人。这会决定我们今后用什么样的手段处理类似的情况。”

“我尽力而为。”

埃尔文点点头，片刻后，他又开口：“利威尔……”

“我知道你想说什么。”

对方微笑着缄口不语。

“‘不要移情’。”利威尔学着他字正腔圆的牛津口音说。

“你知道就好。但是……”他清了清嗓子，“我仍想确认一下最近听闻的甚为奇怪的一幕是否属实。”

利威尔用眼神示意他讲。

“黎各·布雷钦斯嘉小姐告诉我，她曾看见你坐在艾伦床头给他读诗。”

“你认为这‘甚为奇怪’？”

“不要跟我纠结字眼。至少我从未听说过‘宠溺’也能当作一种疗法。”

“宠溺？”利威尔一手撑住脸侧，好让嘴角不自觉上扬的弧度能被遮掩起来。“我不知道你想象出了什么画面，埃尔文，我又没有像圣母玛利亚抱圣子那样抱着他。” 

“别说笑了。你不会不知道我在担心什么。也许你自己还没有意识到，但我的直觉一向很准。你正在逾越一道屏障，而你本应躲在屏障后面观察艾伦投射在上面的影子便足够。越过了那道屏障，就是在拿自己的清白冒险。”

利威尔很久都没有说话。埃尔文说的话并非都是危言耸听。他明白这位可敬的前辈所提出的质疑是出于对自己的好意，更是出于对艾伦的好意——在如今这个时代的道德准则下。他仔细地检视了几个月以来和艾伦相处的每一个时刻，却得不出答案。

为了帮艾伦寻找恢复记忆的突破口，他的确在艾伦的房间里给他读过一些书。他也的确坐到艾伦的床上了，在艾伦“请坐得离我近一点”的请求之下。这类事情一旦有了开端，就会演变成理所当然的惯例，在他那颗过于温柔的心的助长下，慢慢滑向甜美但又充满凶险的深谷。在艾伦打起瞌睡把头歪在他的肩膀上时，他心中是否感到了一丝发痒？为什么他没有推醒他，而是任由布雷钦斯嘉小姐敲门进来后看见了这一切？

“大多数病人通常会在心中为自己的心理医生塑造一种形象——父亲，兄长，抑或朋友，这是他们与医生建立长期信任关系的基础。这是病人一方决定的，我无权插手。”

“那么艾伦呢？你觉得他是怎么看待你的？”

“艾伦怎么看待我并不重要。不管他怎么看待我，我都只能坦然面对。”

“说得不错。但事情也决非坦然面对这么简单。”埃尔文毫不留情地指出：“一旦稍有差错，你将不得不放弃艾伦这个病人。你知道这会造成怎样的打击吧？” 

利威尔绞紧了放在会议桌下的那只手。“我明白。”他咬了咬牙说。

“尤其是像你这样一个……一个……”埃尔文突然变得期期艾艾，好像话到嘴边的那个形容词对他来说特别难以启齿。最后他摇摇头放弃了：“艾伦这样的年轻病人对你产生的往往可能不是依赖，而是依恋。”

他看到刚才还低眉顺眼地听取着批评的利威尔骤然间脸色大变。看来即便那个词没说出来，利威尔也知道那是什么。“这么多年来我还是第一次发现你这么有编小说的才能，”利威尔用惯常那种轻描淡写的挖苦语调说，这是他生起气来时的标志，“而且还是维多利亚时期的地下恋爱小说。”

 

 

利威尔披着睡袍在凌晨两点钟赶到艾伦的房间里时，后者已经停止了大声咆哮和抓挠墙壁，安静地靠在枕头上发呆。见到利威尔来他有点意外：“我告诉过佩特拉她们不用叫醒你的。”

“正因为她们是合格的护士，才会跑去叫我。”利威尔在他床前的椅子上坐下，生生咽回去一个涌到嘴边的哈欠，眼角挤出两滴生理性眼泪。“这次又是什么状况？”

“还是和以前差不多。”艾伦的眼球里布满血丝，声音有点嘶哑，大概是刚才的大喊导致的：“我梦见索姆河战役刚刚打响的那一天，我趴在战壕里，看着我的人一个个冲出去，成为德国人的活靶子。每次梦都是从那里开始的。”

利威尔点点头。“你说过那一天伤亡最为惨重。”

“因为指挥官的愚蠢，战斗变成了单方面的屠杀。他们骗我们说夺取阵地就像在自家花园里散步一样简单，可实际上却是一场大型枪决。”艾伦木讷地叙述道。“有时我梦见从弹坑里跌进地狱，有时梦见我被缠在铁丝网上打成筛子，有时梦见被吸进尸体炸开的腹腔，而这次……”他摊开手掌覆盖在脸上：“我梦见一个跟我长得一模一样的人……或者说就是我自己……用刺刀削开了我的喉咙。”

“你是否觉得众多属下的死也有你的错？”

“我很难不这么想。”

“但你也要明白你的能力是有限的。”

“这说服不了我。我有太多事情想不起来。”

他们的谈话常常这样回到原点，利威尔已经习惯了。他低下头，瞥见艾伦手边放着的那本叶芝诗集。自从那天之后，利威尔就把这本书放在了艾伦这里。“如果能找到什么线索的话……”他拿起那本诗集翻开，发现里面夹了一朵干枯的蔷薇。那一页还夹了一张便签纸，上面有几行字迹。

艾伦做了一个试图阻止的动作，以至于利威尔以为便签上写了什么涉及隐私的东西。但那只是一首叫做When You Are Old的诗的摘抄，用Copperplate体写成，优美得完全不像艾伦之前的笔迹。他看了眼艾伦，年轻人揪着被角，低垂着脸偷偷看着他手里的便签。

“写得可真漂亮。”利威尔称赞道。

艾伦紧绷着的五官马上松懈下来，浮现出一点笑意。

“我已经没事了。”他说。

利威尔站起身来，帮他关了台灯，又给他掖了掖被角。黑暗中他们的手又碰到了一起。利威尔感觉到艾伦的手想要握住他，于是他捉住那只手腕把它塞回到年轻人的身侧，用被子紧紧地包裹住。

“晚安。”他对艾伦说。


	6. Chapter 6

艾伦在王子街街头的十字路口站住脚步，不知该往哪个方向走。

他是偷偷溜出来的。今天是St’Andrews Day, Craigrockhart里的所有医生都放了假，利威尔也不例外。他本去了利威尔的房间找他，但被告知利威尔早在六点多钟就乘车出门了。他无从得知利威尔去了哪，心情说不出的沮丧，后悔没有提前几天和利威尔约好这一天的安排，尽管利威尔其实并没有义务腾出时间陪他。他索性搭郊区巴士来了爱丁堡市，打算在这座陌生城市里消磨掉一天的时间。

他在亚当·斯密的铜像前踌躇了一会儿，决定往天光放亮的方向走。这座城市缺乏色彩，建筑大多是庄严的灰色和土黄色，只有天空的颜色称得上漂亮，让他想起一种自幼常见的印有耶格尔家纹章的淡蓝色信纸，只是没有信纸上带有的栀子花香。寒冷的大街上散发着冬天特有的煤灰味儿，走在路上的大多是妇女、孩子和上年纪的人——由于战争的缘故，整个英国的青壮年男性已经很少。艾伦沿街边慢慢走着，尽量拉低帽檐，但仍能感觉到自己的存在十分受人瞩目：市民们怀着敬意打量这位年轻俊俏的军人，仿佛他周身萦绕着一圈荣耀的光环。路过的年轻女人则不时向他抛来飞吻，甚至有个头戴平顶帽、发辫上散发着香气的姑娘给他递了一枝玫瑰。

这一切并不令艾伦高兴。他为自己身上的军装太过惹眼而烦恼，后悔没穿便服出来。实际上他带在身边的唯一一套便服也已经不合身了，经过了一年多的战场生活，他的身材变得意想不到的健壮，再不能顺顺当当塞进少年时期的衣裤里。那身衣裳是他母亲为他准备的，他曾一度无法理解一个已经成为军人的的男人还能在什么地方用得着便装，因为他确信自己会穿着军装出发，上阵，也会穿着军装下葬。

然而现在就算他换回那身普通人的衣服也无济于事了。不论是蓝天、阳光，食物的香气，还是戴平顶帽的姑娘，都唤不起他的任何感情和兴趣。他感到自己是在缓缓流动的影子中穿行，像个幽灵般与人间的一切格格不入。这些始终生活在后方和平中的人对发生在前线的事情一无所知，仿佛完全处于另一个世界，庸碌、拮据但快活的世界，艾伦·耶格尔也曾属于那个旧世界。然而如今他看着阳光下这平和的一切，唯一能感觉到的只有无尽的乏味与孤独。

这感觉和他第一次看到这条大街时类似。那时他在乘车前往Craigrockhart的途中，他暴躁，忧郁，不知道前方等待他的是什么，心中只有对自己突然变成一个废人这件事的懊恼与不解。他厌恶同情，更厌恶赞美，遭受欺骗的愤怒令他面色阴沉，而长期的杀戮生涯在他脸上留下的狰狞痕迹让他如此唾弃自己，以至于宁肯几星期不修面也不愿照一下镜子。最让他不愿承认的，是恐惧。似乎没有什么不能让他害怕的东西。他怕这座城市，汽车的引擎声让他身体打颤，人们齐刷刷射过来的目光令他呼吸急促，人行步道上躺着横七竖八的尸体——他无法分清哪些是幻觉——死去的部下有时也混迹在人群中，身穿肮脏的军服，一双双覆盖灰土的眼珠直视着他。白天他怕声音，怕幻觉，怕与人接触，夜晚则怕梦境。他认定这是当初热切参战的那个艾伦·耶格尔应得的惩罚。

忽而一股柔情伴随着一阵茶叶的香气涌了上来。这是利威尔身上的味道。艾伦抬起头四下张望，期待能在某个瞬间看见那个瘦小的黑发男人的身影。当意识到这只是从某个普通茶叶店飘来的味道后，他找到一张长椅坐下，凝望来来往往的车辆发起呆来。

在遇到利威尔前，他从不觉得能得到救赎。神明已经随着昨日的世界死去，人类又是如此可恶和可悲，人拯救人简直是再荒谬不过的伪命题。医生们撬开他的嘴，为他治疗那本就完好无损的舌头与喉咙，也不过是为了修理好一架机器以便尽早返送战场。然而利威尔不同。在第一次见到利威尔时，他便感觉到了不同寻常的东西。这个小个子军官第一次出现在Craigrockhart的大厅，就吸引了在场所有人的目光，他们从未见过一个人如此苍白瘦小，同时又如此充满威严。他想，如果神真的还存在，那么他向神求索的救赎也不过就是利威尔。他迷恋着他的优雅和坚韧，依赖着他的温柔与力量。面对面的时候，他想捧起利威尔的双手亲吻；从噩梦中醒来时，他想抱着利威尔哭泣；在户外散步时，他却想将矮他一头的利威尔搂进怀中保护。如今他想要更多的触碰他，哪怕是无意之间的接触，就像之前一起打球时那样——为了能让他冰凉的手指多碰碰自己，他甚至不惜假装成一个蹩脚的高尔夫球手。

人会对自己的神产生情欲吗？ 

艾伦仰起头，上空已是艳阳高照。他闭上眼睛呼了口气，为自己此刻的闲散颓丧感到不可思议。他并非没在后方养过伤，但那时只是躯体的创伤，与那时相比，他现在正在经历的一切才是真正毁灭性和颠覆性的，像一座房屋轰然崩塌，然后再被一片片捡拾起来，摸索着拼接成原有的样子。利威尔拥有这个世界上最灵巧的手，但艾伦仍然无法变回原本的艾伦——这是必然的。于是他吸食着自己的心理医师给予他的所有，直到利威尔的一部分已经进入了他的躯壳，代替了那部分已经彻底失却在战场上的碎片。他不再狂热，暴躁也已经消解，只是对战争的愤怒与恐惧慢慢转化为巨大的悲哀。而这悲哀，定是为从前的自己所不齿的。

一个亚麻色头发的报童在不远处吆喝着卖当天的报纸。艾伦在这边坐下时，那孩子似乎就很注意他，慢慢向他徘徊着靠近。现在艾伦和他目光相接，他立刻像等到了机会似的走到艾伦跟前：“先生，要来份报纸吗？”

艾伦望见孩子手指上的冻疮，掏出两便士递给他。孩子却没有走，径直在艾伦身旁坐下，崇敬地端详他身上的军装。艾伦没去理会他，兀自翻看报纸，在某个版面上一眼扫到一则关于和谈的新闻。

“先生，你是从前线回来的吗？”艾伦听见报童问道。

他点点头，继续看报纸。报道中说下议院在昨天的会议中就是否该回应德国提出的停战请求进行了激烈的辩论，会议结束时仍没有结果。保守党坚决反对停战，而自由党拿不出足够充分的理由支持和谈，工党则一如既往地摇摆不定。艾伦在出席会议的的主要自由党骨干名单中发现了自己父亲的名字，他大为惊讶，因为甚至不知道父亲是什么时候升迁的。

“您可以告诉我怎样才能成为一名军官吗？”

艾伦放下报纸，终于转过脸来看他。这是个稚气未脱的男孩，满脸雀斑，门牙少了一颗，额角还生着许多细软的茸毛。“你多大了？”艾伦问。

“十四。”孩子答。

“那么你是在问我伪造年龄入伍的诀窍咯？” 

“不，”孩子紧张地咧着嘴，“我只是有些着急，你看——”他指指艾伦捏住的那条新闻：“如果我再不快点成为士兵，就没机会了。”

“为什么这么想当兵？”

“我不想被他们看不起。”

艾伦没有问“他们”是谁。在这个到了年龄还不上战场就会被视作懦夫的年月，连女孩们都会给大街上没穿军装的成年男子递白羽毛。他紧闭嘴唇，半晌才淡淡地问道：“你喜欢杀人吗？”

他看到意料之中的惊愕出现在孩子脸上，继续说：“事实上，那就是士兵唯一的工作。不仅是敌人，还有自己人。”他顿了顿又说：“你的脸让我想起我的一名部下……他叫马尔科，也长了一脸雀斑，当兵前也是个卖报纸的，我想他当时最多也就十六岁……”他又盯着孩子的脸看了看，好像是在确认两者的相似度：“索姆河战役第一次冲锋的时候，他吓坏了，偷偷逃离了队伍。这不是不能理解，他才十六岁，还是个什么都没见过的孩子。”他耸耸肩。 

“那后来呢？”报童问。

“我尽了我的职责，追了几百米把他抓了回来，然后当场打爆了他的脑袋。”说完，艾伦温和地看着报童，神情如同刚刚合上一本睡前读物。

对方几乎是立刻站起身跑开了，几张报纸掉在地上都没去回头捡。

一阵风将那几页报纸吹到远处。艾伦正打算起身离开，忽然听见一个声音从背后响起：

“艾伦？”

他一个激灵，猛地回头，竟是利威尔。小个子男人正一袭黑衣站在他眼前，手里拄着一把弯柄雨伞，脸孔被阳光照得雪白，从他紧蹙着的双眉可以看出，他对在爱丁堡市中心碰见自己的病人这件事并不感到愉快。

“你今天出来，和拉尔小姐打过招呼了吗？”利威尔问。

艾伦摇摇头。

“你也没有按规定佩戴医院的胸牌。”利威尔略带责备地打量着他的前胸。

“我不想被当成精神病人看待。”艾伦说。

“是来和女孩子约会的？”利威尔低头打量艾伦的手：“那确实可以理解。”

“……什么？”艾伦顺着利威尔的视线看去，才发现自己手里仍捏着那支玫瑰花。他一时慌了手脚，干脆将玫瑰递给利威尔：“不，没有什么约会。这是一个卖花人送给我的。”说完他又觉得冒失，尴尬地低下头。

利威尔避开花茎上的尖刺，伸出两指拈着玫瑰花，抬头看看艾伦，眼中既不见欣喜，也没有质疑，只是简单地将花朵插进自己的外套扣眼里。

“艾伦，如果你想出来散心，可以提前向我申请。”

“我只是……突然想出来走走。”

“现在你应该已经走够了吧。”

艾伦嘴唇反复开合了几下，说：“你不在医院，我……很无聊。”

利威尔的眼神就像在说“是吗”。接着他说：“我来是为了帮朋友找一本书。你可以跟我一起走，或者我现在叫车把你送回……”

“我当然跟你走。”

 

艾伦就这样和利威尔肩并肩地走在爱丁堡的大街上。他将利威尔让在人行道里侧走着，感觉余光里飘动着黑亮的头发。这副情景在十分钟前还只存在于艾伦的幻想中，现在成了事实，艾伦却并不觉得有多高兴，反而心情忐忑。利威尔显然并不在乎那朵玫瑰花，至少他没表现出在乎。让艾伦介意的是利威尔出现的时机，那时他正在跟报童谈话。利威尔在他身后站了多久？他说的话他全部都听到了吗？

迟疑令艾伦不自觉地放了慢脚步，而这反倒让这段同路看上去像一场两人之间的温馨散步。当然对心烦意乱的艾伦来说，这份温馨已经没有太大意义了。

“晚上可能会有雨，我们得抓紧一些。”利威尔催促道。

他们走过了王子街最热闹的地段，从爱丁堡城堡对面的路口走进小路，七拐八拐之后便来到另一家叫做Black wells的旧书店，艾伦先一步上去为利威尔拉开了门。这间书店很大，藏书也很丰富，但书籍的陈列方式非常随意，许多旧书被不甚怜惜地成堆摞在地上，一只黑猫懒洋洋地趴在旧书堆上摇着尾巴。艾伦在浓郁的故纸气味中小心翼翼地跨过这些书架，生怕自己的皮靴碰坏这些脆弱的书籍。他已经不记得自己上一次去书店或图书馆是什么时候了，如今只觉得自己这样的粗犷军人同这种文雅的场所极其不相称。

利威尔把雨伞交给艾伦拿着，从大衣口袋里翻出一双棉布手套戴上，皱着眉头吹了吹书架上的灰尘，才取下一本书翻阅。艾伦站在他身后几步远的地方，默默注视他削瘦的身影。他胸前的那朵玫瑰在暗影中仍是一团鲜红，随着他翻书的动作微微颤动着，像一张无声开合的嘴。恍然间，艾伦心中有什么东西燃烧起来。他想象战争并没有发生，他在毕业后成了利威尔的学生，现在正待在剑桥大学古老的教学室里，等待利威尔为了印证自某个观点去查找著作。他并不知道剑桥大学的教学室是什么样子，但他确信一定存在一间利威尔真真切切呆过的装满图书的屋子，里面飘着茶叶的香味。一股想要走上去拥抱利威尔的冲动又无可救药地浮上心头。如果从后面拥住他，他会挣扎吗？还是冷冷地呵斥自己？而不管怎么样，接下来他都会扳起他的下巴，给他一个强势有力的亲吻。他想把他压在书架上，吻遍他苍白的脖子，哪怕把书架上的书全都弄掉下来也无所谓……

艾伦从臆想中回过神来，因羞愧而无地自容。他闪身躲进一排书架后面，低低地骂了自己一句，随手抽下一本书心不在焉地翻阅，强迫自己回到现实中来。即刻他就听见利威尔在叫他。

“艾伦，你在哪？别离开我太远。”

虽然知道这声呼唤是出于束缚的目的，但艾伦听来却充满了亲切与柔情。他连忙应了一声，准备回利威尔身旁去。就在合上书的一瞬间，封面上的某个名字让他吃了一惊。他把书又拿下来，这次确实没有看错，书的作者是利威尔·阿克曼。

“艾伦？”他听到利威尔叫道，后者正向他走来。他连忙想将手里那本利威尔的著作放回书架，却找不到原来的位置了。转眼间利威尔已经站在他跟前，仰头瞧他。

“你躲在这儿干什么？”

艾伦下意识把拿书的那只手背到身后。

“你手里拿的什么？”利威尔问。

艾伦没回答，利威尔想绕到他身后去看，艾伦便向后退了一步。这个动作显然让利威尔感到可疑，他伸出手扳了一下艾伦背着的那只胳膊，触到石头一样结实的小臂肌肉。他不禁瞪了艾伦一眼，后者立刻在这双眼睛特有的威压之下屈服了，尴尬地笑笑，把书露了出来。

利威尔一眼扫过书封，眸子不动声色地闪了一闪：

“你对人类学感兴趣？”

“我……”

“这本比较晦涩，不适合初学者。如果你……”

利威尔停下了，没再说下去，因为他突然到艾伦可能只是碰巧拿下了他的著作。他有点失落，眸子里的闪光也消退了。

“我很感兴趣！”艾伦忙说，“我正打算把它买下来带回去读。”

“你确定你要读一本关于某个古希腊城邦小国的居民枯燥生活的书吗？里面三分之一的词汇都是希腊语。”

“我想这对我不是那么困难，你知道，我可是伊顿毕业的。”

听到这最后一句话，利威尔脸上刚刚恢复的那丝兴味又不见了。他轻轻“哦”了一下，将双手的手套摘下，拿过艾伦手中的雨伞，礼节性地笑笑：“我以后送你，不必买了。”

 

他们直到走出书店很远都没再说话。来到大街上后，异样的沉默仍没有散去。艾伦苦苦思索着为什么会惹利威尔不悦，加上利威尔迟迟没有开口，更加懊恼不已，脑袋都垂了下来。而利威尔却在为自己过于生硬的口吻而不安着，自责对病人用了不该有的态度。由于两人都没有转头看着对方，艾伦在某一个岔路口竟与利威尔拐向了相反的方向，走了好远才被小跑追上的利威尔拉住袖子。往回走时，艾伦的胃不失时机地叫了起来。

“你还没吃午饭？”利威尔问。

“没有。”艾伦低下头，摸了摸肚子。

利威尔的表情让艾伦想起公学时代第一次放假回家时母亲看他的眼神。他被利威尔带进一家面包店，把店里仅有的几个麦芬都买下来塞给他。艾伦啃着麦芬和利威尔走出面包店，外面就已在下小雨了。

他们一边调侃苏格兰的鬼天气一边撑起唯一的一把伞。艾伦义不容辞地为利威尔打伞，有意把自己的一部分空间让给利威尔。雨中的爱丁堡被雨水滤尽了本就不丰富的颜色，成了一座更加单调也更加庄严的石城。雨势渐大，城市中间的狮子山笼罩在白雾中，城市本身也像山，起起伏伏的路面上淌过溪流一样湍急的雨水，浸湿了艾伦和利威尔的鞋子。

他们走过一座下方河床已经干涸的石桥，桥上的风猛地大了起来，雨伞被吹了个翻面，带着艾伦撑伞的手臂向上飞去，利威尔连忙抬手去够雨伞，两人合力将伞稳住。他们的双手因此相触，艾伦发现利威尔的手出奇地冰冷。再看他的脸，嘴唇已经冻得没有血色。

艾伦脱下自己的大衣递给威尔，他的军装是羊毛制的，当然比利威尔的呢子外套保暖得多，但利威尔谢绝了他。

“但你很冷，这样会冻坏的。”艾伦说。

“跟我相比，你的健康更重要。”

几番推脱，艾伦最终穿回自己的外套。但走了几步他又开口：”我想到了一个主意，你可以把手伸进这里，”他拍了拍自己靠近利威尔那半边身侧的大衣口袋，“我这边的手正好撑着伞，不会碍着你的事。”

利威尔含糊地应了一声，没有立刻照做。艾伦以为利威尔一定不屑这样的把戏，可走了一会儿，就感觉到利威尔冰凉的手慢慢地、小心翼翼地探进自己的大衣口袋，像是怕被他发现了似的，轻轻地在里面找了一方空间蜷缩起来。随着温暖的扩散，那只手逐渐放松了，在脚步晃动间微弱地撞击艾伦的身体。艾伦很高兴。他忽然间什么都不再想了，悄悄地与利威尔贴得更近了些，有一搭没一搭地同他说起话来。

 

不久，他们到达了位于圣乔治广场附近的爱丁堡大学图书馆。雨还在下，但行人比刚才那段僻静的路还是多了些，利威尔从艾伦衣袋中抽出手，示意艾伦把伞还给他，然后带着他拐进路边的一家半地下的餐馆。他给艾伦找了张桌子，让他在这里等一会儿，愿意的话就吃点东西，等他去完大学图书馆会有医院的专车接上他们一起回去。

“不许喝威士忌。”利威尔临走时厉声警告道。艾伦频频点头，目送利威尔跨出餐馆的门。

餐馆很小，桌椅彼此之间挨得很近，好在客人不多，还不至于觉得局促。艾伦点了一份炸鱼薯条和一杯黑啤酒，望着门外的雨发了会儿呆，回味着利威尔纤细的手揣在他口袋的感觉，心中一阵酥痒。马上他在窗玻璃上瞥见了自己脸上浮现的痴笑，久违地觉得自己高兴过头了。他摇摇头，随手抓过一张弃置在邻桌上的报纸来读。这份报恰好就是今天上午报童叫卖的那份报纸，他跳过头版那条关于和谈的新闻——他对那些善变的政治家已经彻底失去了信任——转而去做角落里的填字游戏。

离他一桌之隔坐着的两个老人也在看同一份报纸。他们的桌子上摆着两个威士忌空瓶，两人正用苏格兰方言大嗓门地聊着天，隔着报纸将桌面戳得笃笃响，还时不时朝艾伦这边转过头来看。艾伦听不大懂他们的对话，但能猜到他们在谈论自己，毕竟他是个身穿军装的家伙。他不去往那边看，低头喝着自己的啤酒。

“小伙子，小伙子，你不听你哥哥的话嘛？小伙子？”

艾伦抬头看到两个老人同时瞧着自己，才确定这是在对他说话，才知道原来他们也是会讲英语的，只不过把“伙”说得有点像“吼”，以至艾伦一直没反应过来。然而，他仍然不懂这话是什么意思。

“怎么了？”艾伦问。

“你哥哥说过不让你喝威士忌，就是那个小矮个儿，和你一起来的那个。”其中一个老头仍然维持着在这个距离毫无必要的大嗓门，他鼻头红润，长着一张嗜酒的脸。

“他不是我哥哥。”

“哈哈哈！我赢了，老基斯，你可说话算话！”醉老头再次把木头桌子敲得梆梆响。

坐在他对面的是个异常痩削的老人，从头到脚都充斥着一股与他的酒友完全不同的阴沉气息。秃顶使得他紧皱的眉头压得更低，他慢吞吞从衣袋、裤兜里摸出几个硬币，扣到面前的桌面上，嘟囔道：“可我看他们明明像一家人。”

“那个矮子先生一看就是个体面人！跟这个当兵的完全不像。”

“如果他们不是兄弟，那个矮个儿干嘛要管这个当兵的喝酒的事？”

“这事又不是只有当哥哥的才能管！”

艾伦听他们吵了一会儿，有些烦了，对着他们大嚷：“他只是不让我喝威士忌！我没有喝威士忌！”

“外乡人！你知道得太少！只要你稍微在苏格兰呆久些，就会发现在我们这儿连水都是掺了威士忌的！哈哈哈哈哈……”

艾伦回过头来不再理他们。叫基斯的瘦老人对酒友的笑话没有丝毫反应，一动不动握着酒杯。

“抱歉小吼子！这只是个玩笑，不是真的。”醉老头还在笑，好像很得意能把艾伦拉进他们的谈话：“你真正的家人一定很为你骄傲吧！”

“我想……是吧。”艾伦看了看外面，天已擦黑，他希望利威尔快点回来。

“其实我佩服你们这些当兵的，”老头咽下一大口威士忌，“毕竟你们是这个国家最光荣的一份子，报纸上每天都在谈论你们，说你们勇敢地击退那些……那些邪恶的德国佬，那些搞侵略的恶魔……”他突然亢奋起来，举起酒杯：“向帝国的勇敢军人致敬！哈哈哈！”

艾伦勉强端起酒杯抬了抬，饮了口酒，感到整间餐馆都弥漫着醉鬼的气味。老基斯在吵闹声中仍然绷着脸，艾伦觉得他正在死死地审视着自己。

“怎么样，年轻人，给我们讲讲你英勇奋战的事迹吧？”

“我没什么可讲的。”

“那你对最近的事件怎么看？据说德国人要跟我们讲和？”

“那不是我能决定的事情。”艾伦低垂着眼睛。

“我们不—可—能—讲和。”

屋子里安静下来。基斯拖着长音的话在墙壁间回荡。

“又来这套！老基斯，难道赢得战争不好吗？”

“输还是赢都没有意义。没有意义！”基斯突然用拳头砸了一下桌子，嘶哑地嚷道。“这个时候讲和，完全就是便宜了德国人！”

“那么，让大批的英国年轻人继续死在法国的战场上，又有什么便宜好占呢？”艾伦幽幽地问道。

“发动战争的是他们，先求饶的也是他们！如果没有他们，什么都不会发生！”

“这并不意味着，继续打下去，德国人就能彻底消失。我们可能谁也占不到便宜。”

”至少要让他们付出代价，尽可能多地杀死德国佬，为死掉的人报仇，这才是意义！“

”对，要让他们付出代价。“他的酒友附和道。

艾伦没有说话。他说不出话来，也不知道该说什么，他只感觉自己的双手正在因愤怒而发抖。”7万人，“他低低地说，”仅仅索姆河会战的第一天，我们就损失了7万人。到上个星期为止，这场战役中战死的英国人已经到了30万。而你们，除了躲在和平的世界中，每天喝酒闲扯，看这些鼓吹战争的报道，又知道些什么呢？难道死的人还不够多吗？“

”我知道的不比你少，贵族小子。“

艾伦一愣，不禁睁大眼睛。

”你看人的眼光真糟糕透了，汉尼斯。你只看见他是个当兵的，却没看到他衣服上的肩章，至少也是个尉级，没错吧小子？“

艾伦微微地点了下头。

”这他妈的就很不公平！那些贵族子弟，富人的儿子，刚进军队都能当上少尉以上的军官，而我的儿子们，不管立了多少战功，到死也只混到中士。“

艾伦感到自己的手不抖了，他抬起一只手握住已经中空的酒杯，感到酒精终于窜上他的大脑，一阵接一阵地在血管里膨胀。

”我的三个儿子，一个死在在索姆河会战的头一个星期，一个死在会战的第二个月，剩下的一个，永远地失去了他的双腿。“基斯说。

艾伦低下头，不再去迎基斯的目光。

”小子，看样子你那天应该也在，那一天，索姆河会战的第一天。“

”是的。“艾伦小声回答。

”现在我就告诉你，我都知道些什么！“老人提高声音：”那一天，我儿子的指挥官告诉他们，德国人的阵地已经被英军的大炮摧垮，这次进攻就像去公园散步一样容易，等他们到了那边，除了德军的尸首什么也看不到。“

餐馆里所有人的注意力都被吸引到了这边，有不少人打量着艾伦。

“为什么我儿子的指挥官要对他们说这些？因为这些都不是真的。”

艾伦发现自己的手指又发起抖来，他感到呼吸困难，想叫侍者过来结账，但侍者的注意力也在基斯身上。

“等到我的儿子们冲进枪林弹雨里，却发现敌人的阵地并没有被摧毁。”

围观的人发出一阵议论声，那些原本只是对艾伦好奇的人开始用另一种眼神看他。

“由于现场糟糕的指挥，士兵们排成密集的队形冲进敌人的火力网，使得损失更加惨重。”

艾伦拽住自己的领子，痛苦地呼吸着，他感到缺氧，感到腹中一阵阵恶心。他回想起了那一天永生不忘的记忆。 他也曾对上级的话将信将疑，但他忠实地执行了命令，让自己的小队列队朝死寂一般的敌方阵地前进。机枪是第一排队伍深入到阵地中心时响起来的。在那个地段，无论是迎击还是躲避都是极为不利的，士兵们就这样在密集的扫射中成排成排地倒下，这不像是战斗，更像是大规模的集体枪决。尸体在地面叠了一层又一层，以至于后来的人根本踩不到地面，完全是踏着尸体前进……

“请问这位指挥官先生，当时你们派出过任何空中或地面巡逻去检查德军阵地的情况吗？如果没有，那又是为什么？”

周围人发出一阵嘘声，艾伦无力地抗议道：“不，你不明白……”

“如果你们知道真相，为什么告诉我儿子的情况正好相反？”老基斯又用拳头重重砸了一下桌子。

艾伦捂住了嘴，按着椅子哆哆嗦嗦想站起来。

“我问一个简单的问题，”老人叫道，语调带着戏剧表演般的颤音：“你们这些军官是傻子，还是骗子？”

艾伦突然呜地一声呕吐出来。他感到自己的胃里有一个眼球，他必须把这个东西弄出来，他弯下腰，跪在地上恐慌地抠着自己的嗓子。周围乱成一团，他分不清哪个是谁的声音，感觉空气从嘴里流出来，从眼睛里、 耳朵里流出来，又流进去，像是在呼吸。下一秒，他觉得眼球跑到了他的大脑里，像弹球一样在头骨里乱撞，然后黏在后脑勺上，使得那里钻心地疼痛起来，他甚至短暂地失明了，又觉得自己的心脏好像能看见东西。他就那样一直跪在那儿，不知过了多久，才有一股力量把他拉了起来。

“艾伦，艾伦！是我，利威尔。”

啊，这世上仅存的唯一的安慰，大概就是当每个噩梦结束之时，利威尔都必定来到他身旁守候。他虚弱地扣紧利威尔的手臂，在他的搀扶下吃力地站起来。

“他是个病人！”利威尔对所有人厉声说。

一片静默。基斯的拳头仍然握着，但他闭上了嘴。

“我是他的医生。大家请让一让。”

看热闹的人立刻自动让开了一条路，有个侍者上前帮他们推开门。利威尔搀着艾伦跌跌撞撞走出了餐馆。

艾伦在回程的车上一直泪流不止。他没有哭，可是泪腺就是不由自主地流出液体来，他只得每过一会儿就用袖口擦眼角。利威尔见状，给他递了一块手帕。这已经是利威尔今天给他的第四块手帕了，之前的手帕已经粘满艾伦的呕吐物、鼻涕、眼泪和口水，不知被利威尔藏到了哪里。

“对不起。”艾伦说。

“没那么糟。”

他们良久地沉默，雨一阵阵敲打着汽车顶篷，这声音提醒着他们，这片黑暗的虚空其实多么狭小。艾伦偷偷看着利威尔，车窗上的水滴给他精致的侧脸映上一层银色的镶边，美得令人无言。这幅侧颜却令艾伦潸然欲泣，他将脸埋进手掌。

“我杀死了马尔科·勃特。”艾伦喃喃自语般地说。

“什么？”

“那时你果然还是听到了吧，利威尔。我对那个孩子说我枪杀了一个叫马尔科的逃兵。”

“啊。我听到了。”利威尔轻声承认。

“我没有亲手开枪杀他。可那又有什么差别呢？”艾伦抬起头来，脸上挂着凄切的笑：“我把他抓回来交给了我的上级，他最后被军事法庭处决了。”

“这不怪你。”

“马尔科·勃特，享年十六岁。是我杀死了他。”

“不要这样想……”

“我记得他们每个人的脸。托马斯·瓦格纳。”

“那不是你一个人的责任。”利威抚摸着他的肩膀。

“米里维斯·扎尔马斯奇。”

“艾伦！听我说……”

“纳克·特伊亚斯！”艾伦几乎是低声地咆哮着。

“可你救了那个卖报纸的孩子！”

艾伦停了下来，如梦初醒般看着他。

“没错吧？因为你说的话，他以后应该不会再想着去当兵了。”

利威尔像兄长一样将胳膊搭在终于平静下来的艾伦肩上，摸着他的脑袋。

艾伦感到非常疲惫，好像全身都使不出一丝力气了。他终于彻底放任自己靠在利威尔身上。

他的眼里又流出一滴液体，这次是真正的眼泪。


	7. Chapter 7

大本钟的指针指向下午四点的时候，自由党议员格里沙·耶格尔经历了自己职业生涯中的又一次挫败。  
就在刚才，英国首相劳埃德·乔治在下议院发表了关于停战谈判的演讲，为这场持续了一个多月的辩论画上一个句号。一个月来，格里沙为了促成这个谈判焦头烂额，事情在他的奔走下见了报纸，变得几乎人尽皆知，然而事情的发展仍然让他失望不已。尽管政界人士中不乏格里沙这样的和平主义者，但反对和谈的仍占大多数，一些自由党内的议员甚至还公开与他唱反调，称和谈是德国人的圈套，就连法国和俄国都没有上当，如果以睿智著称的英国反而一脚踏进去未免可笑。  
但不可否认地，格里沙曾经对这个劳埃德·乔治抱有极大希望。他认为这位为了争取工人阶级的利益不惜与国王斗争的卓越政治家不至于像其他人一样目光狭隘，他应当明白，借此结束战争，挽救数百万年轻人的生命是一件多么伟大的壮举，哪怕因此背负输掉战争的罪名，就此结束政治生涯也是值得的。格里沙想，如果换做自己，他一定会毫不犹豫地这么做。  
一个瘦小但脚步轻快的老者走进辩论室的大门，站到中心的演讲台上。他就是劳埃德·乔治。他身穿一件黑色礼服，蓄着满脸的白胡须。他用沙哑的声音开始了演讲。  
“任何一个人或一些人，放纵这场冲突，或者是在没有充足理由的情况下肆意延长这场可怕的冲突，那么它灵魂所担负的罪孽就连大洋之水也无法洗清。”首相这样说道。  
格里沙感觉心中燃起了希望。  
但如同牧师布道一样，首相紧接着提出了与刚才相反的陈述。  
“任何一个人或一些人，如果出于疲惫和绝望，而不是崇高目标，放弃我们因理想而投身的事业，而且这项事业已经接近完成，那将会是任何一位政治家所能犯下的损失最为惨重的怯懦之罪。”  
演讲在继续，但格里沙感到希望在渐渐破灭下去，被一种不祥的预感取而代之。他听到首相引用林肯的话说道：“我们为了达到一个目的而接受这场战争，一个有价值的目的，目的达到了，战争也就随之结束。我们是否有可能通过接受德国总理的邀请实现这一目的？这是我们必须面对的唯一问题。”  
格里沙摘下眼镜，用丝质手帕机械地擦拭镜片。他暗暗地想，这场战争的目的是什么呢？英国当初加入战争，像他们宣称的那样，是为了维持欧洲的力量平衡。实际上，到底有多少人把这项英国的“傲人传统”当真，大部分人心知肚明，所谓的欧洲稳定，所谓的力量平衡，不过都是本国和盟友的利益的稳定和平衡。没有人关心德国失去阿尔萨斯和洛林是否就利于欧洲的稳定，那些在炮火中拼杀的双方士兵们更不会知道。这场战争的目的是什么？如果索姆河畔数以万计的年轻炮灰们曾经对这个目的了解一星半点，他们的死至少不会显得那么可悲。  
劳埃德·乔治提高了嗓门，这预示着演讲已经趋近于尾声。“如果在德国宣称胜利，而我们不清楚提议内容的情况下，接受了德国的邀请展开协商……”首相扫视全场，先是身后的自由党，然后是对面的保守党：“那就是把脑袋伸进德国人手上牵着的索套之中！”  
在议员们的一片赞同声中，格里沙垂下了头。和平谈判彻底被拒绝了。  
我还是没能拯救你，艾伦。他在心中默念道。

 

昏昏沉沉的，利威尔觉得自己又做梦了。  
他的脸贴在一张光滑锃亮的漆面大桌上，手臂向后反剪着，动弹不得。房间横在他眼中，他记得这是伊顿公学的一间会客室。暗红色的落地窗帘拉开了一半，一只蜜蜂在厚重的窗帘后面飞舞，不时撞上玻璃，发出绝望的嗡嗡声。他吃力地环顾四周，视线越过着长方形的桌子，看到正前方暗红和金色交织的花纹。它们绣在一件丝绸西装三件套的马甲上，高傲地在他眼前来回晃动，对他宣示着无上的权威。有人用力敲了敲桌子，一只手从后面揪住他的头发，用力将他的头扯向后方。嗡嗡声越来越大，似乎贴着他的耳朵。  
要开始了，利威尔想，接下来将有一只手掐住他的脖子。他拼命扭动四肢，晃动头颅，挣脱那些禁锢着他的手，终于在那只手碰到他的脖子之前醒了过来。他发现自己趴在书桌上，头枕着已经完全酸麻的手臂。钢笔仍在他手里握着，手指缝让墨水染黑了一片。台灯不知何时已经熄灭，他的身上披着一件外套，应该是佩特拉来过了。  
利威尔微弱地叹了口气，走到洗手台前仔仔细细将手洗净，爬到床上蜷缩起来。刚才那个梦的阴影似乎还在延续，再次入睡后的梦境里充斥着爱伦·坡式的恐怖幻影，他不断地见到已经阵亡的旧友和学生，最后在一片硝烟未散的焦土上发现正蜷缩着哭泣的艾伦。他跑上去抱住他，可年轻人却在他怀中化作一堆灰烬。  
当早晨佩特拉来送信时，利威尔正忙着与自己比往常深上一度的黑眼圈作斗争，用热毛巾敷着自己的眼睑。姑娘见状愣了一下：“阿克曼先生，您还好吗？”  
“抱歉，我没事，只是眼睛非常痛。”利威尔将毛巾取下来，揉了揉充血的双眼。  
“您这几天的睡眠状态似乎很差，”佩特拉顿了一下，好像犹豫该不该往下说，“昨晚我来的时候，您好像在做恶梦。”  
“艾伦情况怎么样？”利威尔没有去接女护士的话。  
“他还在睡，先生，昨天他也真是遭罪了。”  
“他夜里有没有……”利威尔吞吐了一下：“有没有发生什么情况？”  
“没有，先生，他睡得很安稳。”  
说话间，佩特拉已将托盘中的信递到利威尔手中。“是耶格尔先生给您的。”  
“耶格尔先生？”  
“更年长的那位，我猜。”佩特拉收起托盘，给他一个甜美的微笑。  
利威尔拿过那封信。信是用一块蓝色火漆封起来的，上面盖着似乎是家族纹样的印章。他四处找了一会儿能拆火漆封的工具，发现佩特拉仍站在那儿。  
“你还有什么事吗，拉尔小姐？”  
“史密斯院长说后天晚上会在大厅放映电影，他让我提醒您不要错过，先生。”  
“哈……我知道了。谢谢你，佩特拉。”  
佩特拉走后，利威尔在抽屉里找到一把铁尺，用它拆开了火漆封。里面的信纸是天蓝色的，上面也带有耶格尔家族的纹章，散发着一股栀子花的香气。信的内容如下：

尊敬的先生：

请原谅我的冒昧。  
我虽不知道您的姓名，但此刻，我把我最真诚的信任交托与您。  
我叫做格里沙·耶格尔，是您的病人艾伦·耶格尔的父亲。艾伦是一名相貌十分普通的青年，不过我想您应该不至对他毫无印象。就像您此时已经猜到的那样，我是为了我的儿子给您写这封信。虽然我深知我无权这么做，但请相信我除此之外已无别的选择。  
我知道我的儿子遇到了麻烦，从我被告知他被从前线送往Craigrockhart时，我就猜到了他在法国一定遇到了什么事。如果我的猜测没错的话，这件事情无论是对他还是对您来说，都是十分棘手的。我曾给他写过信，也曾想和他母亲一起来医院探望他，但他拒绝与我们联系。这是二十年以来，我们亲爱的、视若珍宝的儿子头一次用异常冷漠的态度对待我们，在他自己和他的家庭之间竖起一道严酷的壁垒。我想他一定给您带来了不少麻烦，因为我很清楚他的性格，当他存心想和某样事物作对的时候，几乎就是软硬不吃，没有任何办法让他让步。  
请原谅我一上来就用这种絮絮叨叨的口吻讲了这么多对您无足轻重的话。如果您还愿意看下去的话，请权当这是一位悲哀的父亲绝望之中写下的无稽之辞，就像神父倾听教徒的忏悔一样，将它埋葬在您心底吧。  
我的儿子艾伦，从小就是一个精神力高涨的孩子。他是家里的独子，我们在他身上倾注了所有的爱、关注和资源，为他请最好的家庭教师，送他去最好的私立学校读书。虽然我们深知艾伦不过是一个普通人，但还是严格地教育他，精心地培养他，希望他成人后至少能够配得上他将要继承的一切。如今看来，我们当时灌输给他的一些教条应该是深深地扎根在了他的头脑里，并被学校的教育持续巩固，终于造成了今天这个局面。  
艾伦很小就表现出一种与年龄不符的对正义，或者说对荣誉的热衷。我们的家族是因战功受封的，我们的祖辈参加过英国大大小小的对外战争，我的父亲也是在第二次布尔战争中立功并阵亡的。艾伦在整个童年期间都将他没见过几面的祖父视为世界上最崇拜的人，幻想像他那样成为一个出色的骑兵上校，挥舞长刀为保卫家园而战。那时我并未觉得把参军当作理想对一个小男孩来说有何不妥，虽然这很不招他母亲的喜欢——我亦认同这是作为贵族和男人的责任。一向奉行自由思想原则的我从没想过改变或纠正他什么，况且如果他真的践行他的理想，对他未来的仕途绝对是一件好事。如今想想，我当时是多么愚蠢啊！我竟然自大到以为世界会一直在我有限的常识范围内运转下去，以为艾伦会不出差错地走上和我一样平凡而安稳的道路。  
艾伦被送进伊顿后，我对家庭的关注少了很多，同时我的事业开始蒸蒸日上，我认定这暂时的忽视都是为了我的儿子。偶尔我们能见上几面，他渐渐地变得能言善辩起来，甚至能用与我接近的知识面对哲学、历史一类的东西侃侃而谈，对他儿时的理想反而鲜少再提起。我以为这是他长大的标志，他从前那些冲动感性的，疯狂四溢的激情逐渐为理性的世界观所引导，他不再是以前那个小小的好战分子了。现在我才明白是我当时对他了解得太少，就像我对几年后即将爆发的战争无知无觉一样。  
我想您和我一样，都在一切开始前就清楚这场战争无论从规模还是性质上都是多么前所未有，它和过去的所有战争都不同，将是一场旷日持久的梦魇，一出魔鬼最乐于看到的喜剧，更是人类亲手缔造的史上最大的屠杀。而我愚钝的儿子艾伦·耶格尔，怀着狂热的感情加入了英国陆军，任我怎么劝说都无用。为此我们几乎闹僵，我被他指责自私、胆小，把他当小孩看，干涉他的自由。他的样子几乎毫无疑问地向我昭示了他的结局：独自在远离故乡的战场上燃烧生命，直到彻底化作一堆无名的灰烬。我终于意识到，我亲爱的儿子天生注定走一条自我毁灭的道路，他会在他最好的年华杀死自己，一根头发都不剩地把自己献祭给他的热情，他的梦。我无能为力，因为这是属于他的命运。  
但我仍然是那么的心痛。我试过一切手段，想以一己之力早日让战争结束，哪怕是赌上我这辈子的名誉；但可想而知，我遭遇了一次又一次失败。几个月前，我得知艾伦来到了Craigrockhart，我马上就意识到发生了什么。究竟是什么东西，能摧垮他如此强韧的精神呢？究竟是什么样的打击使他陷入了精神危机，甚至失去了说话的能力？我想除了信念的垮塌带来的绝望，不会有别的了。艾伦·耶格尔意识到他被欺骗了。长久以来，他被他的父亲、被他的学校、长官，被这个社会哄骗了。长久以来，一点一点将他构筑成人的基石，不复存在了。他的热情禁尽数化为了愤怒，这愤怒将他淹没，蒙住了他的眼睛，夺去了他的声音。  
尽管我知晓了一切，我仍然无法拯救他。我既没有这样的能力，也失去了这样的资格。他即使离开了战场，也无法脱离苦海，而我这个父亲只能眼睁睁地看着他在苦海里挣扎。我无人能求，连见他一面都办不到，更不要提帮他解开心结。现在能担负这一切的，能够帮助他的，请原谅我——只有您了。请不要误解，我并非想让您借助职位之便让我儿子尽可能长地逗留在疗养院以逃避牺牲，因为这样做只会彻底毁了他后半生赖以过活的自尊心；我谨以一位父亲的名义，请求您帮助他摆脱这种痛苦。您尽可以质疑我的行为，轻蔑、漠视这个请求，或者把这封信揉成一团丢掉，这都是您的自由。只是，我必须将这封信写给您，就像我的儿子在摆脱这种苦痛之后将会回到他原来的地方，继续燃烧他剩下的生命一样必然。

 

向您致意最善意的祝福  
您谦卑的  
格里沙·耶格尔

利威尔读罢信，面向窗外一动不动地坐了很久。楼下已经泛黄的的草坪上隆隆作响，有人在使用割草机，一边割草一边愉快地哼着小曲儿。利威尔把信纸折好，收回信封里，找出艾伦的病历夹，将信封夹在里面的资料页中。

下午两点钟开始的会议上，医疗委员会公布了对这个月申请出院人员名单的考察结果。二十五个病人均被认为已经痊愈，可以随时回到部队继续服役。院长史密斯用扁平的声调匀速念诵出这些人的名字，既像是宣判，又像是在表彰。  
“尼柯洛·库克，欧路奥·博查特，伊安·迪特里希，波利斯·弗伊鲁纳，柯特·格拉斯……”  
利威尔在名单里听到了几个自己负责的病人的名字。他并不意外，因为是他亲手把这几个名字填写到月度申请表上的。最近一个月，Craigrockhart的病人急剧增多，他每送走一个，就会有三个新的交给他负责。同时，医院的资源和设备也越来越紧张，虽然还不至人满为患，但看得出来，医院想尽可能早地将一些“可以看作是已经恢复”的病人送走，以缓解这种压力。利威尔理解但不喜欢这种倾向。这狂乱的世道已经夺走了每个人的尊严，现在连科学的尊严也快要所剩无几了。  
橡木会议桌的另一头，迪奥·马加特正在分享自己的治疗心得。与在场的大部分人不同，马加特是货真价实的战地医生出身，曾经在布尔战争中亲手锯下过不下一百人的腿。来到Craigrockhart后，他便以自己外科医生的丰富经验治疗那些肢体行动有障碍的病人。“以腿部瘫痪为例，与电击局部神经相比，进行开颅手术显然是更直接的方法，当然，有一定的风险性，对技术和环境的要求也更高……”  
利威尔注意到坐在邻座的奈尔·德克饶有兴味地在椅子上挪动了一下身体。  
“那么，这次经您之手治愈的病人都是用上述方法治好的吗？”一名在场医生提问道。  
“是的，我对柯特·格拉斯的腿部和腰部进行了多次电击。经过确认，他的脊椎和腿本身没有任何问题，只是神经暂时‘睡眠’了，通过强烈的物理刺激就能唤醒它。”  
“那么开颅手术的方法呢？”奈尔问道。  
“很遗憾，在本院还没来得及付诸实践。”  
“实际上，当大部分人听到‘如果你再不好转的话就给你做开颅手术’，他们的瘫痪自然而然的就会好了。”利威尔突然开口说道，带着一丝讥诮。  
现场响起几声干笑。  
“您想表达什么？”  
“我是说，”利威尔将身体前倾，重心放在橡木桌面上，“我更倾向从心理层面引导。问题出在什么层面上，就适适宜什么层面的手段去解决。对病人暗示‘你女朋友明天就要来看你了，她会对你这个样子很失望’比起直接动用电击，显然是一种更加温和，能避免更多痛苦的方式。”  
“可您敢保证它就一定更加奏效吗？”  
此时利威尔发现，全场人的目光都集中在自己身上，却几乎没有人注意马加特。他们用一种利威尔所熟悉的眼光打量着他，似乎比起他说的话来更加感兴趣的是他的脸。  
“我更看重能为病人减轻痛苦这一点。”

“您手下的病人的确过得更舒服些，”这时，坐在马加特旁边，此前一直在摆弄钢笔的比利·戴巴突然说话了：“可是您又总共治好过几个呢？”  
利威尔感到一股烦躁。不知为何，一看见戴巴的那张脸，他就莫名光火。他默默告诉自己，不要把一次普通的会议变成一场无聊的争吵。“如果您对这个感兴趣，不妨去查阅医院的出院记录。”  
“恕我直言，您的温柔正在干扰您的病人们的康复进程。”戴巴似乎并没打算收敛，他的样子就像是在有意跟利威尔过不去：“最明显的例子就是艾伦·耶格尔，我通过电击疗法治好了他的舌头，但在您后续‘减轻痛苦’的治疗下，他的情况反倒恶化了。”  
此言一出，就连坐得最远的人都能看到利威尔的脸唰地黑了下来。  
“如果耶格尔少尉在恢复语言能力的那个时候马上出院，而不是继续在你手下拖延一个月，也许现在他已经挣到第二枚勋章了。”  
“我理解你急于为自己的理论找到一个成功病例的心情，戴巴先生。”利威尔说：“可是你对于震弹症肤浅得可怜的认知依然令我震惊。艾伦仅仅是初步摆脱肢体震颤和噩梦也只是最近一个星期的事，更不要说他还到现在还时常幻听幻视，昨天甚至还出现了疑似急性通感症的症状。如果放他这个状态回战场，恐怕只能拿着那第二枚狗屁勋章躺进棺材里。”  
他感受到在场所有人怪异的目光，但并不为刚才激昂的语气感到后悔。十秒钟过后，马加特打破了沉默：“这难道有什么问题吗？战争总是要死人的。”  
利威尔愣住了，恍然意识到到自己与其他人之间的鸿沟竟是如此巨大。  
“利威尔，”戴巴用一种同时混合着关切、嘲讽和假惺惺的致歉的柔和口吻说道：“我没想到你对艾伦怀有这么深的感情。”

散会后，利威尔慢吞吞地收拾好文件，步履沉重地朝会议室外走去，同其他与会者们拉出一大段距离。快出大门的时候，他被埃尔文叫了回去。  
“希望你不要把那些话放在心上，利威尔。”  
“不用担心，我会踩在脚底下。”  
“你的脸色看上去不太妙。你还好吧？”  
“少在这装模作样了，史密斯先生，我被围攻的时候你还不是全程都在喝咖啡。”  
“不管他们怎么说，我都是认可你的，利威尔，”埃尔文伸出一只手亲切地拍拍他的肩膀，“只是我觉得戴巴指出事情的也有一定道理，你对艾伦……”  
“我可以走了么，这里的咖啡味熏得我快吐出来了。”  
院长叹了口气。利威尔迈开步子，然而声音又在他脑后响起：“利威尔。”  
“又干什么？”他感到耐心已经到了极限。  
“别忘了晚上的电影。查理·卓别林的《流浪汉》。”  
“我没空。”利威尔头也不回地走出会议室。

晚饭过后，利威尔在房间里打了一个不长的盹，醒来后，持续了一天的头痛缓解了不少，但四肢仍然乏力。他看看堆积在桌子上的资料和书籍，产生了前所未有的对工作的厌倦感。屋内的空气有些沉闷，他推开窗户，闹哄哄的嘈杂噪音一下子涌进房间。那是楼下看电影的人发出的一阵阵的哄笑声，夹杂着断断续续的音乐声。利威尔突然有点后悔白天不该那样回绝埃尔文的好意提醒，毕竟在这种极度疲惫的时刻，错过一场查理·卓别林的《流浪汉》怎么想都是有些可惜的。  
利威尔打开房门，来到走廊上。整层楼空无一人，看样子所有人都去一层大厅了。他走下楼梯，顺着走廊来到门口的大厅。一张悬挂在大厅正中的白色幕布闯入他的视线，留小胡子的矮个男人的黑白影像映在上面，正用滑稽可笑的姿态走路。  
利威尔放弃了去观众席找座位的打算，决定绕到屏幕背面安安静静地看一小会儿镜像电影。不想当他绕过去的时候，发现那里已经有一个人在了。  
艾伦正抱着双手靠在正对屏幕的木墙围上，歪着头不知在沉思什么，样子说不出地落寞。发现利威尔走进来，他惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
“你怎么躲在屏幕背面看电影？”利威尔笑着问。  
“……我觉得有点吵，不想在那边坐着了。”  
屏幕另一头的观众群里，有人发出零星几声嗤笑。  
“难得能看场电影。”利威尔仰头看着他。  
他等着艾伦反问为什么也来屏幕后面，可艾伦就那样目不转睛地望着他，一言不发。艾伦的这副样子让他觉得奇怪，奇怪到连他这个心理医生都感觉到一丝难堪，便转过头去瞧银幕。电影里的流浪汉正和一位姑娘待在一块，满面幸福。  
这时，艾伦开口了。  
“利威尔，我有话想对你说。”  
这声音异常严肃。利威尔不由得转过头来，望着他年轻的病人。跃动的光影投射他的双眸上，使得这双眼睛里像是有两团绿色的火苗在跳动。  
“利威尔，我爱你。”  
有那么一瞬，利威尔觉得艾伦的眼睛里映出了自己的面容，一张苍白的、不知所措的脸。而在那张脸对面，一只按捺不住感情的手正缓缓抬起。利威尔看着艾伦的手逐渐靠近自己，指尖痒痒地掠过面颊，触到他额前的一绺头发，小心翼翼地向后抚去。  
他闭上了眼睛。  
一阵更大的哄笑声突然响起。艾伦倏地收回了手，而绿色的火苗就在这阵笑声中熄灭了。  
“早点休息吧。”利威尔说，努力使自己的声音不那么颤抖。


	8. Chapter 8

一年中的最后一个月来临了。  
十二月的头三个星期里，煦日和大雪一直交替出现在苏格兰郊外的上空，和其它季节里的降雨一样反复无常。有时它们会一同出现，伴着从四面八方吹过来的大风，漫天的雪花被刺眼的阳光照得透明，打着无规则的旋儿飘上飘下，雪花上的图案清晰可辨，诡谲而迷幻。  
利威尔坐在窗前凝视着这场奇异的大雪，只有这样他才能从对面那炽热的目光中暂时逃开一小会儿。尽管如此，房间里那股浓重的年轻男人气息仍然难以忽略——艾伦已经在这间屋里居住了四月有余，这里的木头衣橱、床铺、地毯都无一不散发着属于艾伦的气息，利威尔已经很熟悉这味道，暖烘烘，咸咸的，还带着一点花园里的草叶泥土味，像他在小时候养过的一只公猫的脖子上闻到过的气味。艾伦不抽烟，也很少饮酒，所以这股气味很纯粹，和其他病人完全不同，利威尔并不讨厌。可是现在，利威尔感觉这股气味正在他的过度纵容下团团包围住他，沁透他，使他变为同样散发着艾伦气息的东西。  
他回过头来，艾伦仍在直直地注视着他。  
利威尔清了清嗓子。  
“我想，你在那六天中的一半记忆已经找回来了。”  
“可是我却还不能把它们串接起来。”  
艾伦的声音平静而坦然。他坐得仍然像他们第一次见面时那样端正，可是有些东西变了。那个时候，利威尔能够明显地读出青年满身的戒备与抗拒，但现在，那张俊朗的脸上有的只是平和、信任与爱意。  
某种程度上，这都归功于利威尔那天没有拒绝艾伦的告白。  
艾伦在那晚之后便不再刻意掩饰他对利威尔的感情，把迷恋与崇敬都写在脸上，将爱凝聚在沉默而温柔的目光里，那样子就像一个年轻骑士仰望着他年长的贵族情人。利威尔没有拒绝他，甚至偶尔会给他点小甜头，但也从未去正面回应。他从前觉得，病人拥有将治疗者代入某种形象的自由，也有必要保留这种自由，但在遇到艾伦之后，他动摇了。艾伦使他陷入一个医德和伦理的双重窘境，使得他进退两难，再也无法用常规的手段谋求治愈，如果他不愿放弃艾伦，就只有逾越道德，自己成为他的药。  
“这种事情从来不会成功，利威尔，你们两个都会被毁掉。”他的老友埃尔文曾经告诫他。  
利威尔其实不需要这样的提醒。他很早就已经知道自己躲不过去了。他如此敏感，年轻人的心早就让他一眼看穿，在他搀扶着艾伦跨越一段薄冰覆盖的深渊时，艾伦却用他浓烈而沉重的爱炙烤冰面。即便这样，他也不愿就这么丢下艾伦。他隐约发现，支撑他留下来的也并非都是责任感和理性，或许还有那么一点感情用事；那是什么性质的感情，利威尔自己再清楚不过，而克制住自己的感情，是利威尔最后的底线。  
只是现在这底线也摇摇欲坠。  
为了不被艾伦瞧出他脸上的红潮，他低下头去看笔记。  
“它们会回来的，在你不知不觉的时候，就像你想起如何说话一样。”  
“其实我到现在都不清楚自己究竟需要回忆起什么。”艾伦看着自己的手。“我甚至没有失忆的自觉，只知道自己是从后方诊所里被送来的，已经很久没有说过话了。”  
“那是一种自我保护。你忘得很彻底，说明真相可能非常残忍。”  
利威尔用笔帽戳点着病历纸上记录的单词。那上面写着“装咖啡的铝桶 / 炮击 / 挖”。  
他曾向艾伦确认那段时间他们是否在挖新的战壕，艾伦倾向于否定，因为早在一个月前战壕就已经挖好了，之后他们一直在里面躲避长时间的炮击。  
“直到现在我一听到榴弹炮的声音就手脚打颤。哪怕是幻觉中的。”艾伦耸耸肩。“像个威尔士乡巴佬。”  
“是爱尔兰乡巴佬。”利威尔纠正道。  
艾伦轻笑了两声。  
“不过无论如何，圣诞节就快到了。”利威尔站起身，抓起放在门口的军帽。“会好起来的。”他淡淡地微笑。  
艾伦追着他走到门口，替他打开房门。“隔天见。”利威尔像往常那样向他道别，然后转身朝门外走。不料，他的手被从后面拉住了。他试着往回抽了抽，对方没松手。他回过头来，无可奈何地用目光询问。  
艾伦看着他的眼神就像一只边境牧羊犬。利威尔只好放松下来，由着艾伦捧起他瘦小而白净的手，弯下腰，在中指根部毕恭毕敬地亲了一下。艾伦的嘴唇和他的皮肤接触，发出一声细小短促的水声，这声响传进利威尔的耳朵里，顿时让他全身过电一样酥麻。  
“隔天见。”艾伦笑着说。

 

在临近圣诞节的这几天里，一直沉闷冷清的Craigrockhart突然笼罩在一种玫瑰色的温馨气氛中。这不仅是因为圣诞夜就要来临，还因为医院里多了一位活泼甜美的姑娘——中尉尼柯洛·库克的未婚妻萨莎·布劳恩。她憨厚而又善良，对每个见面的人都友好相待，还把自家花园里种的马铃薯和亲手烤制的小甜饼分给这里的人吃，很快就凭借她的亲和力赢得了几乎所有人的心。于是大家都知道，这位可爱的苏格兰姑娘马上就要在这里的圣诞节和尼柯洛这位幸运儿举行婚礼了，每个人都可以去参加这桩喜事，在圣诞之夜尽兴跳舞狂欢。人们还特别喜爱与这位准新娘交谈，仿佛哪怕是逗一逗这率直的女孩，听一听她苏格兰腔的回答都是让人开心的。  
“萨莎，你当初是怎么喜欢上尼柯洛的？”  
“因为他做的菜很好吃！”  
“萨莎，听说你爱好园艺？你最喜欢哪种植物呢？”  
“凡是可以用作食材的都很喜欢！”  
“萨莎，你为什么这么喜欢马铃薯？”  
“难道还有比食物更珍贵的东西吗？”  
在一楼餐厅里，一棵一人多高的圣诞树正在被悄悄布置起来。这是伊万和柯尔特前一天从医院后院的树林里伐的，他们挑了半天才找到一棵高度能放置在室内的松树。这让整间餐室都弥漫着一股新鲜苦涩的松枝味，每个人路过时都会朝那棵树看一眼。女护士们给树枝系上圣诞集市上采购的丝带和彩灯，军官们则把树枝当成帽架，随手把摘下的军帽挂在树上，而不速之客萨莎则坚持往树枝上挂小苹果，甚至不顾尼柯洛的阻拦，挂了一颗马铃薯在最高的枝条上。

圣诞夜当天，天气难得地晴朗，没有风雪挡道，婚礼的准备工作进行得十分顺利。下午艾伦来就坐的时候，风笛已经吹起来了。餐室里坐满了人，几排长餐桌被重新摆放了一下，给屋子中间腾出一片较大的空地，一名风笛手坐在椅子上吹奏着响亮而悠扬的苏格兰乐曲。桌上摆满了食物和酒，屋子里热闹得已经完全看不出是间医院。艾伦四下张望，寻找利威尔的身影，在一个不起眼的地方找到了他。他没有像艾伦想的那样和同事们坐在同一张桌子上，而是在一个靠墙的位置独自待着。艾伦朝他走过去，打了个招呼，在他身边坐下。  
利威尔身穿可体的纯黑色西装三件套，颈上打着一条仔细熨烫过的丝质领巾，是在场唯一没有穿军装的人。艾伦瞅了一眼他桌子下面那包裹在黑色中的细瘦腰身和双腿，不觉喉头一紧。  
利威尔似乎有意不与他搭话，脸也偏到另一侧。艾伦看不见他的脸，只好将目光投向周围。旁边坐着的几个人正在对这场婚礼侃侃而谈，关于新娘的话题已经被谈论了快一个星期，他们仍然乐此不疲。  
“……你们知道吗？听说新娘的家里人本来打算战争结束再让他俩结婚的，可是她那个和同在前线服役的弟弟前一阵子死掉了，她知道后便说什么也要把婚事提前，一定要在尼柯洛回去之前嫁给他……”  
艾伦打开一瓶威士忌，给自己面前的玻璃杯斟上酒，举杯欲饮，被利威尔一把按下手腕。  
“我说过你不能喝烈酒。”  
“算了吧阿克曼先生！”同桌的一个军官劝道：“能这样开怀痛饮的机会可不多！等这个年轻人回去了，可就连口像样的水都没得喝了。”  
利威尔慢慢放下了手。艾伦重新举起杯子看了利威尔一眼：“真的可以吗？”  
“没关系。今天就放松一下吧。”  
艾伦仰起头，将这杯琥珀色的液体一饮而尽。一股辛辣的苦涩流进嗓子，呛得他咳嗽起来。他很久没喝过这么烈的东西了，尝了第一杯就仿佛破了戒似的，不禁马上喝了第二杯。只是最普通的威士忌而已，艾伦却觉得血液一下子奔腾起来。他回过神来凝望利威尔的眼睛，只觉得这双烟蓝色的眸子说不出地动人，而用这样一双眼睛注视着他的利威尔，看上去从未像现在这样温柔。  
利威尔被他这样直勾勾地盯了几次，脸上微微泛红，干脆不再朝向他，转而去看屋子中央的那对新人。  
新郎尼柯洛身穿苏格兰卫队的裙式军装，头戴黑色呢帽，腰挂皮毛袋，肩上披一件同样花色的格子披风，忐忑不安地站在屋子中央。他的旁边站着身穿奶油色长裙的新娘，胸前的扣眼里插着一小束象征幸运的白色帚石楠。牧师在他们面前手捧一本圣经，新人将手按在上面，宣读古老的结婚誓词。  
“尼柯洛·库克先生，你是否愿意娶萨莎·布劳斯做你的合法妻子，按照上帝的法令与她同住，无论健康或疾病，富有或贫穷，逆境或顺境，你都愿意敬重她，爱护她，忠于她，直到死亡吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
艾伦又喝了点威士忌，渐渐全身涌起一股怪异的感觉。他仿佛看到了短短几个月后，身穿黑色丧服的萨莎独自伫立在高地的大风中，黑纱之下的面孔木讷而哀伤，却平静地告诉别人她没有留下遗憾。他突然回过神来，觉得自己简直是个阴郁的蠢货，不由一掌掴自己发热的脸上。  
“喂，我收回前言。你不能再喝了。”  
利威尔一把抓住他的手腕，眯起眼睛，细长的眼尾现出饮酒过后的绯红色。他把艾伦面前的酒瓶和酒杯通通拨拉得远远的，虽然他自己看起来也没少喝。  
掌声和祝福的呼声渐渐响起，屋子里再次喧闹起来。风笛手重新奏响快节奏的欢闹的曲子，几个本地人率先离开坐席到屋子中间跳起了苏格兰舞蹈。为了能与新娘跳上一段舞，更多的人加入到跳舞的队列之中，不管他们会不会跳，腿脚是不是灵便。他们合着音乐节拍跳跃着，与舞伴交换位置，挽着对面人的胳膊转圈，不论对方是男是女。有些人带着酒瓶加入，灌一口威士忌就把瓶子递给下一个人，于是群舞彻底成为一场琼浆四溅的狂欢，人们大声唱着叫着，在新娘跳过来的时候争相亲吻她的脸蛋，飞扬的各色百褶裙下无数条腿重重踏着地板，沉醉得忘乎所以。  
利威尔却迟迟没有起身，大概是不适应这样过于喧闹的场合。艾伦也无法想象一向喜静的利威尔跳起这种蹦来蹦去的舞蹈时会是什么样子。他自己倒不是对此一窍不通，可此时偏偏对这种热闹的阵仗提不起兴致，只想懒洋洋地坐在利威尔身边，哪怕一句话不说也无所谓，就这样小醉地整晚守着他。  
一群跳得正欢的女护士们发现那个在她们谈论中“天使般惹人怜爱”的利威尔先生和他身边那个英俊的小伙子还坐在角落里，便一窝蜂地围过去邀请他们加入。“我真的不会跳这种舞……”利威尔苦笑着说。  
“我也不会，我只会像爱尔兰乡巴佬那样跺脚。”艾伦说。  
于是她们放过了利威尔，把艾伦拉进了载歌载舞的人群。  
佩特拉和艾伦一组跳，很快跳到了最中心的位置。在这里艾伦几乎已经瞧不清利威尔，只能隐隐约约看见他独自扶着头发呆。  
“请多和我跳一会儿吧艾伦！”佩特拉在他耳边几乎是喊着说，“我实在不想再被博查特先生缠着跳了！”  
艾伦只好一直陪着她跳。他出身贵族，本来不曾接触这种民间舞蹈，但这两年在军队里跟底下的士兵们学到了不少平民阶层的东西，在这样的舞会里也能凑个数。他在乱哄哄的人群中转了几个圈子，一不小心还是把自己的舞伴弄丢了，在脸上被偷亲了几次之后，他惊讶地发现和他挽着胳膊的变成了这场婚礼的新娘本人。  
呼吸中带着强烈酒气的新娘体力过人，她从七点钟开始跳到现在，两靥开出两朵娇俏的红晕，显得精神头更足了。“你有喜欢的人吗艾伦？”她边跳边对着艾伦大喊。  
“什么？”他并非没听清，而是不敢相信自己的耳朵。于是她用更大的嗓门又重复了一遍，旁边的人笑道：“她喝多了，对每个和她跳舞的人都要问上一遍！”  
“我只是想告诉你，如果你有喜欢的人，就尽早把他追到手！不然你会后悔一辈子！”  
“说得没错，好姑娘！”艾伦大笑。

艾伦离开后，利威尔一个人继续灌了几口酒，很快就厌倦了这种单调的辛辣，放下了杯子。和大部分人不同，他喜欢喜庆热闹的场合，但更愿意同热闹的中心保持一段距离远远地瞧着。他用目光追踪着在人群中跳着舞的艾伦，久违地感觉到一阵惬意，在微醺中慢慢合上了眼。如果不是被某个人的声音突然惊得一跳，他也许就会这么睡着了。  
“想不到这里还有个睡美人儿。”  
说话的是比利·戴巴。他穿着一身浅色细亚麻西服，笑眯眯地摘下头上的灰色河狸帽，不顾利威尔冷冰冰的眼神，拉了一把椅子挨着他坐下。“你的耶格尔少尉呢？抛下你走了吗？”  
“如果你喝多了，我可以给你开一些安眠药，保你睡到明天的这个时候。”利威尔看都没看对方一眼。每次看到戴巴这张脸时，他总会奇怪为什么能有人从头到脚，从穿着到嗓音，甚至连下巴上的胡茬都那么惹他嫌恶。  
“我不是来找你讨药吃的，”中年男人戏谑地笑了笑，“只是突然想到，我欠你一个敬意。”  
“你想说什么？”利威尔皱起眉毛。  
“你在养虎为患。”戴巴转了转他爬行动物般的灰色眼珠：“你在驯养一头小老虎——你进退两难，既怕过分的训叱伤了它的筋骨，又怕忍让过度，自己有一天被它吃掉。我佩服你这份勇气，换做是我，早就辞掉不干了。”  
利威尔的眉头皱得几乎发黑。“这不关你的事。”  
“你会害艾伦上军事法庭。”戴巴丝毫没有停下的意思：“而你，最少也会被判两年苦役，失去你现在的一切。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我的诊所里接收过不少像你这样的人。你该知道我是怎么‘医治’他们的。”男人露出一丝得意，冷不丁凑到利威尔脸前，拇指擒住他的下巴，轻柔地、一字一顿地唤道：“‘伊顿荡妇’。”  
利威尔一下子面孔煞白。他甩开戴巴的手，逃跑似的快步离开了餐室。

艾伦在人群中朝利威尔坐着的方向张望，发现利威尔原先坐的地方已经空无一人。他说了句“失陪”，马上拨开人群朝外走去。他在走廊里迈开腿跑了几步，追上了正慢慢挪着步的小个子男人。  
“你还好吗，利威尔？”他跟在男人身后，随时准备搀扶他一把，因为他看上去身体十分无力。“是不是哪里不舒服？”  
“我没事……只是那边太吵了，想出去透透气。”利威尔的声音听上去仍然是稳健的，这让艾伦松了口气。“我陪你去。”他说。  
利威尔没有说不。他们一前一后来到室外，走下积雪覆盖的台阶。空气十分凛冽，月色如霜，煤气灯散发着微茫的黄光，映照着楼前冷清清的雪地。四周非常安静，连靴子踩在积雪上的声音都清清楚楚，同屋子里喧闹的舞会完全是两个世界。他们在台阶下站了一会儿，觉得头脑清爽了不少。但寒气很快侵袭进来，利威尔不由得打了个寒战。  
艾伦把身上的大衣脱下来披在利威尔肩上，不忘立起大衣上的羊毛领遮住他苍白的脖子。“不如……我们就在这里跳支舞？”他提议，“正好可以暖暖身子。”  
良久的沉默。  
“可以。”利威尔终于轻轻地回答。“跳哪种？”  
“跳那种更安静些的。”  
艾伦将左手举高，右手摆出邀请的姿态，利威尔便上前一步，跻身到艾伦的臂弯中，让艾伦的右手贴上自己的后背。他将自己的左手搭在艾伦的肩膀上，右手和艾伦握在一起，踏出第一个缓慢的舞步。  
厚实的雪在他们的鞋底发出有节奏的咯吱声。利威尔的喘息化作一团团白汽，喷在艾伦裸露的喉结上，吹得他整个胸膛都热乎乎的。他没想到利威尔的女步竟跳得这么熟练，感到既惊讶又兴奋，伏在利威尔背后的那只手便开始出汗，可又不敢轻易动弹，生怕稍微向下滑动就会冒犯对方。  
跳了一会儿，从屋子里远远传来的微弱音乐声不知为何突然变大了，打乱了他们两人的节拍。  
“如果我们也有音乐就好了。”艾伦小声说。  
“你可以哼支歌。”利威尔说。此时他离艾伦近了些，搭在肩上的手也更加自然放松，这句话就像是贴在艾伦耳朵旁边说的。  
“我想这个只能你来，”艾伦用比他更轻的声音说，“我实在不擅长唱歌。”  
他听见利威尔轻轻“哼”了一声，不再出声，便觉得自己的戏言果然太过幼稚了。  
然而片刻，他便听见一个像雪花一样清冷的嗓音在他耳边唱了起来。

“哦，丹尼男孩，  
当风笛呼唤，幽谷成排，  
当夏日已尽，玫瑰难怀。  
你，你天涯远引，  
而我，我在此长埋……”

他们慢慢晃动身体，不知不觉挨近了彼此。艾伦闻到利威尔头上清苦的发香，不禁深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。他感觉到利威尔的歌声就在下方，在他胸前的金属纽扣上面萦绕着。他忍了又忍，最终还是大着胆子把自己的下巴抵在了利威尔的头顶。  
而利威尔竟然没有出言斥责他，甚至连一点抵触也没表现出来。歌声还在继续。

“当草原尽夏，当雪地全白。  
任晴空万里，任四处阴霾。  
哦，丹尼男孩，  
我如此爱你，等你徘徊。  
哦，说你爱我，你将前来……”

艾伦陶醉了。他沉浸在不可思议的幸福感之中，有那么一瞬间，他甚至确信利威尔也是爱着他的。这比胸中涌动的鲜血更宝贵的爱啊！假如他能得到利威尔的爱，哪怕是立刻在炮火中化为灰烬也是情愿的。他猛地撩起利威尔的头发，在朦胧的光线中与他对视。  
利威尔的蓝眼睛此时是银灰色的，倒映着夜空中的星光。他停止了歌唱，嘴唇微启着，小巧的脸庞略带惊讶，似乎想问他发生了什么。一股激情涌上年轻人的头顶。他低下头，将嘴唇覆盖在利威尔的嘴唇上面。  
他吻得很动情，不知是不是因为利威尔没来得及闭上嘴的缘故，他觉得触到了利威尔的舌头。威士忌的气味充斥着他们的嘴。实际上，吻并没有持续得像艾伦感觉中那么久，利威尔很快就偏过头，将艾伦推开了。大衣掉在了地上。  
“别这样。”利威尔说。  
空气又恢复了方才的冰冷。甚至，艾伦觉得，他的身体比之前更冷了。他这时看清，利威尔的神色和他想象中的并不一样，他很慌乱，有点害怕，也有一点无可奈何。艾伦后退几步，站直了身体。  
他对利威尔立正，敬了一个端端正正的军礼，然后转身大步离开。  
利威尔朝他远远离开的背影望了许久，才弯腰捡起那件沾满雪的大衣，发出一声沉重的叹息。

雪又开始飘了。

艾伦回到自己的房间，没有开灯，就这样坐到床上，望着窗外缓缓飘落的雪花发呆。楼下的舞会还在继续，音乐声隔着楼层和门缝模模糊糊传过来，就像是从幻想中的天国传来似的。大厅里的钟敲响了十二下，一阵欢呼声响起，庆祝今年的白色平安夜终于来临。  
艾伦低下头，以手掩面，呜呜地哭了出来。

 

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

利威尔索然无味地吃着早餐。  
他的餐盘里只有一堆撒了盐的炸马铃薯块，一片斜切成两半的烤吐司和一些茄汁豆子。从一星期前开始，他们只能隔天在午餐中吃到一些鱼或鸡胸，战争拖到第三年，医院的配给中还能有肉就已是奇迹。他用红茶把这些噎嗓子的食物送下去，第一次感到就连红茶也有点难以下咽。他拉了拉军装领口，感觉今天的领带结打得有点过紧。  
棕色头发的青年走下楼梯时他就注意到了，他余光一直跟着他，看他走进餐室，来到放早餐的厨台前往盘子里胡乱加了些东西。艾伦端着餐盘往餐桌这边走来时，利威尔收回目光，紧盯着自己面前盘子里的食物。艾伦越过他对面的空位，目不斜视地径直走到了餐桌的另外一头，找了个离利威尔最远的位置坐下。艾伦走过去后，利威尔没像想象的那样舒一口气，反而绞紧了攥着刀叉的双手。往常艾伦总是会算准利威尔下楼用早餐的时间，并尽量选择在他旁边或对面的座位就坐，这个习惯曾如此持之以恒，以至于早餐时间大家在利威尔周围留出至少一个空位已经成了一种约定俗成。他面前留给艾伦的位置空了，而他不愿去望这个空着的座位，更糟糕的是，他发现自己不敢朝艾伦的方向看。  
圣诞夜已经过去四天了，这四天来除了用餐的场合，他几乎没有机会见到艾伦。他最为关怀的病人以身体不适为理由推掉了利威尔的隔天一次的问诊，把自己关在房间里，偶尔碰面也只是一句简短的问候，表现得得体而冷淡。佩特拉对艾伦很是担心——兴许是被这个小她很多岁的俊俏男性激发了母性，但利威尔对个中原因知道得比谁都要清楚。他们之间有一条不可见的丝线断了——就在那个圣诞夜， 他在雪地里那样地推开他的时候，那条他们一同细细织就的连接着莫测幸福的丝线被扯断了。在整整三个月的小心翼翼之后，他最终还是伤害了艾伦，毫无疑问这是作为一个医生莫大的失败。他不明白，为什么自己会在他设想过的无数解决方式中选择最无力又最粗暴的那一种，近十年来积累的职业经验就仿佛不曾存在过一样。  
他终于偷偷往艾伦所在的位置瞄了一眼，只见年轻人正闷着头用餐叉往嘴里塞东西，咀嚼得飞快，眼睫在眉头的阴影中低垂着，看不出情绪。利威尔瞧着他，仿佛瞧着一样令他既怀念又恐惧的东西。艾伦举起茶盏大口啜饮，一双幽绿的眼睛倏然撞上利威尔的目光，后者来不及移开视线，就这样怔怔地和他对视。艾伦却没有任何反应，低下头继续用餐，只不过嘴里嚼得更快了。没一会儿，他便三两下放空了盘子，起身快步离开，从利威尔身旁经过时依旧看也没看他一眼。  
许久，餐叉从利威尔僵住的手里滑落，铛啷一声砸在瓷盘上。他回过神来，惊愕地发现心头袭来一阵持久的刺痛。

上午十点，阳光洒遍医院的每一扇窗。利威尔敲开院长办公室的门，阴沉着脸在办公桌对面站定。  
“早上好利威尔，”埃尔文埋首在一堆文件中间和他打招呼，“有什么事吗？”  
“我想和你谈谈。”  
他金发的上司抬起头，瞧见利威尔的表情，起身亲自搬了把椅子到桌子前，又倒了一杯茶递给利威尔。利威尔在那把椅子上坐下，沉默半响。  
“我想……休息一段时间。”他话到嘴边，到底还是把“辞职”这个词换掉了。  
“怎么，出什么问题了吗？”  
“我身体不舒服。”利威尔回想起早上的感觉：“我想我的心脏也许出了点问题。”  
“我明白了，一会儿我会安排帮你做个检查。”  
“不不埃尔文，我只是想休息一阵子……我可以去剑桥那边的医院检查，你知道的，这种事情我更愿意找不认识的人……”  
“你这是怎么了，利威尔？”埃尔文皱起眉头，“你今天状态很奇怪。到底出了什么事情？”  
“没什么事情，正相反，再也不会有任何事情了……都结束了。我累了，想暂时离开一段时间……”  
“不行。”  
利威尔无力地低下了头。  
“我待会儿就打电话请爱丁堡皇家医院的朋友过来给你体检，一切等检查过后再说。”埃尔文斩钉截铁地说完，语气又缓和下来：“我理解你的处境，利威尔，再优秀的医生面对这种强度的工作也会力不从心的。但实际上，你比自己想象中要强韧很多，你还年轻，之前也一直很健康，也许只是压力造成的神经性错觉……”  
“我用不着这样的安慰。”  
“这不全是安慰。利威尔，这里需要你，你出色的专业能力一直是Craiglockhart的运转中关键的一环，这里已经有上百人靠着你的帮助重返战场。你应该知道，战争局势越来越不容乐观，今后恐怕只会有更多的重担压在我们头上，而我们也必须竭尽所能担起这份重量。想想前线那些在孤苦中奋战的人们吧！他们为国家的荣誉耗尽了自己的灵魂与生命，我们才得以安稳地待在后方，消受这珍贵的和平。你听说了吗？现在连妇女们也开始走进兵工厂，为打赢这场战争尽自己的一份力……”  
有一瞬间，利威尔几乎想就这样一言不发地起身走掉，把喋喋不休的埃尔文甩在那里。可他还是耐着性子把那半是劝服半是说教的长篇大论听完，直到红茶不再冒热气，对方问他还有什么事的时候，才重新开口：  
“我想知道比利·戴巴这个人的背景。”  
“为什么？”埃尔文唇干舌燥，不甚优雅地端起杯子大口饮茶。  
“……如果像我这样一个对他人的私事毫不关心的人突然需要向你打探一个人的底细，那么原因只会有一个，我想你再清楚不过。”利威尔声音不大，但却异常低沉。  
“……如果你指那个的话……”埃尔文着实反应了一阵子：“你可以放心，我特别留意过，戴巴爵士不是伊顿出身的。”  
“可惜你错了，埃尔文。那家伙比你我想象得都更了解我。”利威尔的声音逐渐微弱下去：“他知道我公学时期的事情。”  
金发男人难得地露出惊讶的神色。  
“他对你说了什么？”  
“他不需要对我说什么，就足够把我羞辱得体无完肤。”利威尔艰难地说出这句话。  
埃尔文那张刚硬了许多年的脸上终于出现了一闪而过的担忧，这让利威尔短暂地感受到丝许宽慰。然而随即，它们就变成了另一种东西。  
“你就是因为这个想离开这里？”  
利威尔一时不知该怎样回答。他想解释，但眼前突然浮现出雪夜中艾伦的面容，将他的思绪搅成一团，竟就这么一直哑然着。  
埃尔文轻轻咳了一下。  
“我能明白你的感受，利威尔。戴巴爵士受人尊敬，是医疗委员会派任来的权威人士，你说的事情着实让我意外。但我希望你明白，我实在无法因为这个理由让他离开……”

“抱歉让你误会了，”利威尔打断了他的话，“但我并非是在告谁的状，也不想逼你做什么二选其一的事，我没有这个权利。”他叹了口气。“既然你什么都不知道，那我也没什么事了。就这样吧。”他站起身向门口走去。  
“利威尔，”推开门时，埃尔文在他身后说，“我并没有忘记对你的承诺。”  
利威尔沉默半响。“那就好。”

黑发男人缓缓走下楼，来到室外。积雪已被清理了一部分，他得以在花坛旁边找到一处石质长凳。一坐下，他就像失去了气力似的瘫了下去，将额头埋进冰凉的手掌。许久，他抬起头，意识自己正面对着西南方向。  
此刻他确实是想离开的。离开Craiglockhart，离开他接下来要去守护的病人，离开艾伦。西南的天空中悬浮着一大片厚实的乌云，他猜想爱尔兰也许正在下雪，雪花轻轻覆盖了舅舅凯尼和母亲库谢尔的墓碑。很久以前，他曾幻想退休后就回爱尔兰，他想念那里的景色和空气，还有家里香喷喷的红茶店。他又记起十四岁初到伊顿时，他是怎样惶恐地收起自己遭人嘲笑的爱尔兰卷舌音，努力使自己听上去和那些讲一口漂亮牛津腔的贵族子弟们别无二致的。他以为那片名为“伊顿”的阴翳早已被自己烧成灰烬，远远抛到身后，现在才发现它仍没有打算放过他——它在爵士那双热衷电击的手上重获新生，更在年轻少尉的眼里开出诱惑的花果。  
平安夜的情景立刻再一次浮现在他的脑海中。他双手掩住自己的嘴，实在羞于承认自己的身体四天来始终在渴望着重温那个吻。艾伦柔软而温热的嘴唇覆上来的时候，他清楚地感受到躯体深处传来一阵尖闪电般的悸动，仿佛一朵罂粟正在体内飞速地炸开。他可以确定，如果当时不及时推开艾伦的话，他的双臂肯定会自行伸出抱住那具火热的身体，他的齿关一定会禁不住嘴唇的吮吸为艾伦打开，他会融化在艾伦的体温中失去自我。不，不要。他抓住自己的头发，不住地摇着头。  
忽而，他坐直身体，眼里映着远方雾蓝色的烟云，自言自语：“你不可以逃避这一切，因为你无处可去。现在拾起你的责任，让一切继续吧。”  
他理顺了被抓乱的头发，整理好军装的衣角，转身走了回去。

下午的病人依次是新来的陆军少尉贝尔托特·胡佛，中尉马尔洛·弗罗迪贝克和少校伊安·迪特里希。当他夹着病历册推开贝尔托特的房门时，后者正坐在床边瑟缩成一团，瞪着一双惊恐的眼睛。  
利威尔一步一步走近这个本应很魁梧的年轻人，微微倾下身子，端详他因恐惧而扭曲变形的脸。看到利威尔来到跟前，贝尔托特已经浑身颤抖得连普通坐姿都难以维持。  
“先，先生，您不会是来抓我回战场的吧？……”  
“不会的，你会没事的，孩子……”  
利威尔轻抚着病人的头发。在一切逐渐安静下来的缓慢过程中，利威尔发现自己心中某个区域不再像往常那样涌出同情、悲哀与愤怒。使命感和多年的经验令他继续说着一些空洞的安慰之辞，他终于变成了一副温柔的空壳。

利威尔一直忙碌到晚饭后，在台灯下对着早已进行不下去的研究伤神。门被敲了两下推开时，他都提不起劲去回头看，只是随口问了一句有什么事。  
“我来见你。”  
他猛地回头，看见艾伦·耶格尔站在房间中央，神情严肃。  
“艾伦，现在已经快晚上八点钟了。你有什么要紧事吗？”他愣了片刻才想起该说什么。  
“我想请你给我做催眠治疗。”  
“……为什么？”  
“那样我就可以立刻恢复记忆。”  
“……是谁告诉你这些的？”  
“你的书。”  
年轻人笔直地站着，回答迅速而毫不迟疑，似乎早已知道利威尔会问什么。利威尔见此，便也直截了当起来。“我很高兴你看了我送你的书，但我恐怕不能这么做。”  
“为什么？”  
“催眠术并不适用于所有人。它要求一系列复杂的措施和外部环境的配合，并可能会造成十分激烈的后续影响。我们无从得知你失去的记忆具体是什么样的，但可以肯定那是段常人无法想象的痛苦体验。换句话说，你现在的状态承受不了。”  
“我已经没有什么好怕的了。”  
“艾伦，我很遗憾，但我不能这么做，这是为了你好……”  
“如果你真的为了我好，就让我离开这里吧！”艾伦突然大吼道。  
利威尔被他吓了一大跳，不再说话。房间里一时寂静到极点，只有艾伦为努力平复情绪而大口喘气的声音。  
“利威尔，你让我如此痛苦。”艾伦望着他，眼里流淌着无限的悲伤：“我无法将你移出我的脑海。在你身边的这段时光对一个军人来说实在太过甜美了，我几乎已经忘了自己原本是个什么人，以致于忘乎所以，竟妄图从你那里得到爱情。”他声音嘶哑，带了点哽咽：“在这里继续多待一天，我的痛苦就会更甚一分，除了离开，我别无他法。”  
“可你已经无法像以前那样毫不犹豫地去杀人了，就这么回去的话，你会送命的……”  
“无所谓。我只想快些离开你。”  
利威尔感觉脑中一阵轰鸣。短暂的呆滞过后，他的心头再度出现那种刺痛，痛到他扭起了眉毛，不得不用手去揪胸口的制服。他不愿让艾伦看到自己的表情，低下头去说：“如果你一定要坚持的话，明天上午来找我吧。”  
“现在就做，我等不下去了。”  
事已至此，利威尔知道自己说什么也没用了。“好，但我还是要告诉你，治疗结果由我来判断，你是去是留，决定权最终还是在我手上。”他强调道，无力地坚持着自己作为医生的最后一点立场。他麻利地解下紧扣在自己身上的皮带，脱掉制服外套，把里面的衬衫领口解开一粒扣子，好让自己的状态更加自如；接着他带艾伦到房间另一头闲置的治疗床上，叫他躺好放松，又取出两条毛巾，一条铺在艾伦头部附近的皮质椅面上，以防止可能发生的呕吐，另一条浸湿了热水，卷成一卷放在床边的小操作台上。  
利威尔做完这些后，拉好身后的帘子，调暗灯光，将一个金属小球悬置在艾伦的视线上方，让它轻轻摇摆。  
“看着它。在心里从一数到三百……”  
“……你走在一条路上，脚下有一条沟堑。你跨过它……”  
“……现在，你感到困了……”

 

艾伦走在一条长长的战壕里，手里端着一把步枪。他的衣服上全是灰土，钢盔上粘着干掉的土块，脸上胡子拉碴，被烟燎得黑乎乎的。炮声接连不断地炸响，每隔十几秒就有一颗炮弹落在他们周围，掀起一大片泥土雨，因此这里人人灰头土脸，一不留神就会让土埋住半截身子。他已经记不清这是被敌人接连炮轰的第几天了，炮轰不结束，他们就只能一直像老鼠一样躲在这里。士兵们七扭八歪地靠在壕沟两侧，被乏味的轰响和漫长的等待消耗尽了精神，一动不动，像一具具会呼吸的尸体。  
艾伦巡视完这一段壕堑，便想顺路到他的朋友那里去要口咖啡喝。爱尔敏·阿鲁诺特刚刚从隔壁战壕要来了一桶新的咖啡，体格瘦弱的小伙子费了不少劲才把这个沉甸甸的饮水桶背过来，这样他们这一边的人也能随时喝上点提神的东西了。艾伦走过去时，他金发的朋友正用手帕擦着一堆放在地上的杯子，巡逻归来的让·基尔修坦中士站在旁边，已经捷足先登喝上咖啡了。  
“哟艾伦，这边情况怎么样啦？”让咧了咧嘴，扯出一个介于笑脸和鬼脸之间的表情当作问候。

“还是老样子。”艾伦扶了扶头盔，从地上挑了一个阿尔敏擦过的的空杯子，从桶里接了一点黑色的液体递到嘴边。味道苦极了，比起咖啡更像是掺了土渣的消毒水。“看样子这见鬼的炮击还要持续好几天。”  
“好几天？只怕到时候这边的战壕都要被炸出来的泥填平了。”  
“我有一个疑问，”爱尔敏说，“为什么我们不能像德国人那样把战壕挖得更深更宽一点呢？在里面架上木板做加固，还可以从沟墙里挖出些洞穴，既可以躲避炮火也可以储存食物……”  
“哦，我想上头那些老王八蛋们根本没想在这方面花心思。”艾伦说。“如果阵地丢了，这些坑道就都白挖了，而且我们打了这么久，根本没往前推进几百米。”  
“一直来来回回地拉扯，有一次好不容易把对面的阵地拿到了手，又让我们撤回来，真他妈见鬼。”让嘟嘟囔囔的往地上啐了一口。  
“那是因为我们这一支小队推进得太快，整个指挥系统根本没协调好。”艾伦皱起眉头。  
“但也是因为艾伦你的决断正确，我们才能前进那么多啊，”爱尔敏说，“况且缴获了那么多补给品，也不是一无所获。”  
十八岁的爱尔敏·阿鲁诺特有一双矢车菊蓝的眼睛，是木匠的儿子，但却爱好读书和诗歌。他的母亲在北约克当地的一个侯爵家里做贴身女仆，经常从主人的书房借书回去给他看。艾伦第一次遇见他时，惊异于他与自身阶级不相符的知识与聪慧，继而惊叹于他作诗的才华，两人聊得投机，很快成了挚友。很多个战壕里的夜晚，艾伦靠着和爱尔敏分享一小本叶芝诗集捱过那些难熬的时刻，令艾伦佩服的是，即使在这样残酷的环境，爱尔敏仍然能保持他那颗诗人的心，他们经常在那些没有炮击的安静夜晚一起眺望星空，爱尔敏就看着那些星星随口吟出一些诗，关于战争，关于士兵们，关于死去的年轻男孩和等待他们的年轻女孩，从未见过大海的农夫的孩子，从银河上落下来的雨……艾伦常想，也许他的朋友会成为像西格夫里·萨松或是威尔弗雷德·欧文一样的诗人。  
炮击声暂时停下了。三个人都喝完了咖啡，扔了杯子准备回各自的岗位。艾伦叫让跟着自己走，爱尔敏则表示想在原地歇一会儿。  
艾伦他们走出二十多米后，炮声突然又响了起来。一记古怪的尖啸从他们头顶正上方飞过，同时他听到让在他身后大叫：“太近了！快趴下！”

一声仿佛砸在他们脑袋上的轰然巨响。大地在他们脚下像海面一样波动，塌陷，晃过神来时，他们已倒在离原先几码远的地方，身上盖着一层泥土。剧烈的耳鸣覆盖了艾伦的听觉，他意识到了什么，丢了枪拔腿就往爱尔敏所在的方向跑。中士也跟在他后面，大张着嘴喊着。跑着跑着，他看见一个焦黑的大坑，比他们的战壕，甚至比德国人的战壕更宽也更深。柯尼和莱纳一人拿着一把铁锹正从坑道的墙上往下铲着什么。  
他看见莱纳对当场愣住的让咆哮着，后者连忙帮他们撑开地上的麻袋，将他们漏下来的东西往里头拣。  
艾伦呆呆地走近了几步，想确认莱纳他们正在铲的和自己猜的是不是同一样东西。莱纳发现了他，伸出一只手阻拦，嘴里重复说着什么。周遭的声音此时慢慢灌进艾伦的耳朵，他听见莱纳说：“长官，您快点离开这儿，这边有我们就可以了……”

艾伦又听见让蹲在地上呜咽着，哭得像只老绵羊。  
他环顾四周，看见柯尼身后的土墙上粘着一个亮晶晶的东西，便弯腰摘下了它。那东西在他手心里滑溜溜地滚了几下，和他对视。是一颗人类眼球，虹膜是漂亮的矢车菊蓝。  
他不知所措地朝中士递出那只摊开的手掌。  
“噢，该死！”让看着那颗眼球，看看艾伦，又看着那颗眼球，哭着骂道：“该死，见鬼，操，该死，妈的……”  
艾伦张了张嘴，感觉自己的声带和舌头仿佛变成了铸铁。他再也说不出话了。

 

艾伦从治疗床上坐起来，放声痛哭。他抓住利威尔的胳膊，狠狠地在他的胸膛上撞着自己的头部。利威尔被他掐得生疼，用尽力气也仅仅只能扶住他，闭上眼承受这沉重的渲泄。艾伦的眼泪浸透了他胸前的衬衫和领带，沾到他的皮肤上，甚至重新在布料下汇聚成水滴，往他的小腹滚落。他第一次知道一个人竟可以流出这么多的泪水，而自己就像个被孩子的眼泪弄湿的旧玩偶，在狂暴的撕扯下惊恐万分地崩坏成一堆破絮。  
待到艾伦慢慢止住了呜咽，也终于不再紧紧钳着他的时候，利威尔才伸出手环住他，轻拍他的后背。他摸了摸自己的脸，上面也挂满泪痕，才意识到浸透他衣服的那些泪水有一部分也是他自己的。  
过了许久，他让艾伦抬起头来，检视他肿得像核桃似的双目，拿来湿毛巾为他擦脸。艾伦变得出奇的安静，在利威尔近距离的注视之下，那双苦艾酒色的眼珠开始笨拙地躲躲闪闪。目光几次交汇之后，艾伦抓住了利威尔举在他脸侧的手。  
艾伦试探着往前凑了凑，利威尔便闭上了眼睛。马上，他感到艾伦的嘴唇压上了自己的。  
毛巾从利威尔手里滑落，掉在了地上，他的手抚上艾伦的头发将他拉得更近。他们的嘴唇一经触碰就像再也分不开了似的，吻从最初的羞涩和有所保留渐渐变得大胆而深入，他们吻得越来越急促，越来越焦渴。第一次分开时，两人唇间拉出了一根长长的银丝，他们愣住，立刻又吻了起来。这次艾伦将他按倒在床上，开始狂热地吮吸他的耳侧，并一路向下吻到他的脖子、颈根，接着解开了他的领口扣子。  
利威尔的脖根被艾伦的鼻尖挑弄得十分酥痒，他微微侧过头，撩起挡在艾伦额前的头发。从这个角度看去，艾伦的脸美得惊人，光是和那双绿眼睛对视就已经快要让他喘不过气。衬衫被扯开时，他觉得全身的血液都涌到了脸上，羞耻不已地想要遮挡，艾伦却停下了动作。  
“你是爱我的，对吗？”  
利威尔点点头，胸脯毫无遮拦地一起一伏：“是的，我是爱你的。”  
艾伦的眼眶再一次泛红了。他俯下身来亲吻利威尔的锁骨窝，在他苍白的皮肤上蹭着，嗅着。利威尔抬起双手抚摸他脑后的头发，感觉艾伦下身的某个硬物顶上了他的大腿，不禁心跳如鼓。  
艾伦的嘴在他胸前徜徉了一番之后，含住了一侧的乳首。利威尔一惊，忍住没去制止，却没想到艾伦真的咬了他一下。他短促地“啊”了一声，推开了艾伦的头。  
“对不起。”艾伦用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他：“我太激动了。”  
他温柔地用舌头安抚了那块被咬过的地方，乳首已经通红地挺立起来。利威尔未做抗拒，他便又将他的上衣往下扒了扒，露出两只瘦削光滑的肩。  
交缠之中，房间的门突然被敲响了。一个女护士的声音响起来：  
“阿克曼先生？您休息了吗？”  
艾伦顿时停了动作屏住呼吸。利威尔慌忙将上衣拉好，应道：“我已经睡了，有什么事吗？”  
外面的人简短地通报了一下第二天早上要开临时会议的通知就离开了。脚步声消失的时候，利威尔已经把上半身的衣服穿得整整齐齐。  
“是我不好，”艾伦说，“我不该在这儿……”  
“没关系。”利威尔凑上去吻了一下他的脸。他发现艾伦的裆间仍旧鼓胀着，想朝它伸出手，被艾伦挡开了。“不用管它。”他咬了咬嘴唇。  
一直到艾伦准备离开房间时他们都没再说话，像是心照不宣，也像是为刚才的事情感到迟来的羞愧。艾伦打开房门时，利威尔突然拉住他的手。  
“艾伦，你想去看海吗？”他问。  
艾伦望着他的眼睛，似乎读懂了什么，点了点头。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

天蒙蒙亮的时候，他们就出发了。  
火车开得不快，满员的车厢里充斥着浓重的劣质香烟味和形色陌生旅客身上的气味。利威尔坐在靠窗的位置，让污浊的空气熏得很没精神，半闭着眼靠在艾伦肩膀上，鼻子埋进艾伦的衣服里，随着车厢的颠簸微微摇晃。艾伦在军大衣的衣摆下面托住利威尔垂在身侧的手，握着那五根凉凉的手指。他瞌睡了一阵，再醒来时，圣安德鲁斯的海已经出现在窗外。  
他从未见过这么蓝的海，印象中随军队穿越英吉利海峡去往法国时看见的海也不过如此。这海面并不像水，而是像一块巨大平坦的青金矿石的表面，甚至不反射天空的颜色，仅仅展示它漂亮到骇人的深蓝。从行驶的火车上看，海面的波浪仿佛是凝止的，沉稳、安静，深邃但又纯净，让人看不透。在艾伦小声提醒下，利威尔也朝窗外看去，同样出神地盯着远处的海。  
前几天利威尔在上司的安排下检查了心脏和肺部，结果并没有太大问题，疼痛是由于精神压力导致的。在医生的建议下，利威尔得以减免了一些工作量，并得到每周一天的额外休息日。奇怪的是，自从那天晚上他对艾伦坦白心声之后，他的心脏就再也没有疼过，缠绕在他紧绷神经上的那团疙瘩似乎也自行消失了。明明迈出了更危险的一步，他却不再感觉到一丁点紧张和担忧，他不知道这该算是抛却一切的勇敢，还是自欺欺人的麻木，也没兴趣一探究竟。他决心忘却理智，投身到那甜蜜的陷阱里去，唯有走上这条通向毁灭的道路，他才能得到拯救。  
他们在火车站旁边的一家小餐馆吃了早饭，喝过热乎乎的红茶后，利威尔的脸色终于不那么苍白了。他们一起走上冷冷清清的街道，朝着咸腥海风吹来的方向慢慢踱步。默默无闻的海边小镇和它的名声一样泛善可陈，举目望去只有维多利亚时期留下的乏味建筑和空无一人的石板路，干涸的圆形喷泉中央，天使的石像缺损了半个脑袋；一排排房屋的后院杂草丛生——战争令人们没有闲情去消受生活。  
但艾伦却觉得非常好。他邀请似地朝利威尔递去胳膊，利威尔略微迟疑一下，也拘谨地挽住他的臂弯，在凄冷的街道上肩并肩地漫步。数量众多的海鸥从上空掠过，在他们头顶吵闹不休，前方刮来带着海水咸腥味的风，一小块蓝色的海面从道路尽头显现出来，在他们的视野里慢慢扩展。与世隔绝的感觉令他们前所未有的放松，仿佛种种世俗的不快都被这里的空气稀释了。他察觉到利威尔向来端庄沉稳的步态逐渐变得悠闲轻快，挽着他胳膊的那只手也不再僵硬，甚至不时下意识地用拇指摩挲他的手臂内侧。他受宠若惊地看了利威尔一眼，后者给了他一个羞赧的微笑。  
猛然间，情欲的魔匣在艾伦的头顶打开了盖子，淋雨一样泻了他一身。他想立刻抱住利威尔一通狂吻，为了压制这种冲动，他拉起利威尔的手朝已经近在眼前的海边跑去。  
他们气喘吁吁地来到沙滩上，意外地发现沙滩上已经有一些人在了，那是一些准备张网出海的渔民，正为天气的问题争执不休。艾伦的兴奋劲马上消退了几分，松开了拉着利威尔的手。利威尔似乎很清楚艾伦不喜欢呆在这些人中间，便提议沿着海滩散散步。  
在他们散步的时候，天空不知不觉转阴了，海面也变得灰蒙蒙的。风势渐大，裹挟着海水往沙滩上打，将利威尔的头发吹得像朵漆黑凌乱的花。他们在离灯塔不远的地方停住脚步，这里一个脚印也没有，只有一艘搁浅在岸上的小木船。利威尔在木船的船舷上坐下来，轻轻呼了口气。艾伦也走上去在他旁边坐下，和他一起眺望波涛汹涌的海面。除了海浪的拍击和海鸥的叫声，这里安静得再没有别的声音。过了一会儿，利威尔问：“你喜欢这儿吗？”  
艾伦像头巨大笨拙的野兽似的朝利威尔蜷起身子，将头枕在他的大腿上。  
“我曾以为，只要看到海我就会想起爱尔敏。”他闭上眼睛，用鼻尖蹭着利威尔的膝盖：“可是这里的海却让我平静。我很久没有体会过这种平静了。”  
艾伦感到利威尔将手轻轻搭在他的头上，手指温柔地抚弄他的鬓角，顺着耳侧的发际线梳理他的头发。这动作弄得他全身一阵阵发酥，几乎舒服得说不出话。  
“知道我们为什么来这里吗？”  
艾伦没答话，垂在利威尔小腿旁的手探进他的裤管，隔着棉袜摸到他瘦削的脚踝骨。他惊讶于男人的脚腕竟然可以如此纤细，试着握住它捏了捏，随即听到利威尔紊乱的喘气声。他朝上回过头，利威尔便弯下身来，亲吻了他。  
“这里没人能看得见，你可以做你想做的事情。”利威尔轻轻在他耳边说。  
艾伦愣了愣，抱住他滚进了小船里。  
他将利威尔压在小船的底板上，抓住他的手腕向上抬起，用膝盖顶开他的两腿，将他禁锢在这狭窄的空间内。他动情地给了利威尔一个长吻，仔细解开他的西装外套，一只手探到衣料下面抚摸他的腰侧。实际上他并没有任何做这事的经验，仅凭欲望的指引和爱的直觉动作着，只不过在满足自己的欲望和照顾利威尔的感觉之间略有两难。可他马上便顾不上去想这么多，在爱人初次为他打开的肉体面前，思绪早已被滚滚燃烧的激情烤得无影无踪，对着利威尔裸露出来的白皙脖子，他着了魔似的一口咬了上去。几个月以来他一直觊觎着利威尔身上这个最为脆弱美丽的部分，他想尽情地吮吸它，噬咬它，将它彻底地占为己有。  
利威尔在他耳边发出一声难耐的呻吟。这声音令他浑身一紧，恋恋不舍地离开那片散发着可口茶香的皮肤。利威尔的脸已经泛起一层浅浅的胭红，微蹙着眉，湿成一团的眼睛分不清是烟色还是蓝色，谁曾想过这位昔日如此高洁、如此受人尊敬的医生，现在正委身于自己的怀中，为即将袭来的侵犯而意乱情迷。艾伦不由再次俯下去吻他，同时除下他身上更多的衣物。  
利威尔的上半身就这样彻底暴露在艾伦面前。艾伦发现这副身体远比他想象中的结实，娇小但又充满恰到好处的肉感，只是肤色过于苍白，因而仍不免一种薄弱之态。他双手揽住利威尔的细腰，亲亲他的两乳，将脸埋在他的心窝上，听那急促的心跳声。利威尔的心跳像一只胆怯的鸟，仿佛惧怕他的靠近似的在他的脸颊上扑通扑通地撞着。渐渐地，血液在他的下身再次奔涌起来，他猛地起身分开利威尔的两条腿，将涨硬许久的阴茎顶进他的身体。  
利威尔显然吃不消这根粗硕的东西，捂住自己的嘴把叫痛声强压成一记闷哼。艾伦俯下身掰开他的手，用力吻住他的双唇，接着缓缓地动起腰来。  
小木船随着艾伦的动作在沙地上摇摇晃晃，发出杂乱的噪音，而海水拍击沙滩的声音比之前更加澎湃。风的呼啸声、海浪声和木板的吱吖声充斥他们的耳朵，盖住了大部分肉体交合的碰撞声和黏连的水声，让这场交媾有了一种奇特的错位感，只有体内升腾的炙热与快意让他们确信这快乐是真实的。艾伦现在明白了利威尔为什么带他来这样的海边，只有在这空无一人的地方，他们才不需要压抑自己，才能彻底地把自己真实的样子展现给对方。声音交给快慰感，而身体交与动物的本能。利威尔呻吟着勾住艾伦汗津津的脖子，两腿盘上他的腰，让艾伦就这样全副重量压在他身上，不断撞击他，搓揉他，用他的戈矛刺开他柔软火热的内腔，一次比一次深入，一次比一次迅猛。很快就有无数股快感顺着躯干窜上大脑，他抽插的力道终于失去了最后一点温柔，疾速地捣进深处，大叫一声，从那里攀上了顶点。  
朦胧中，他看不到利威尔了。眼前只剩下灰蒙蒙的沙滩和阴沉沉的天，远处隐约传来炮火声，还有人在嘶哑地叫喊。带血腥味的风迎面扑来，与此同时，高潮仍在体内涌动。不知过了多久，他才恍惚听到利威尔呼唤他的声音。  
“艾伦，轻一点……好疼……”  
他猛地惊醒，赫然看到利威尔泪水涟涟的眼睛，才意识到自己刚才的动作是多么粗暴。他退出利威尔的身体，浓稠的白浊便像被拔掉了塞子一样一股脑地冒出来，看得他惊奇不已。他再看看利威尔，发现他的胸前、胳膊、大腿上布满了淤青和红痕，都是在刚才那场激烈的性事中被弄出来的。他连忙抱住那瑟瑟发抖的身体，不住地道歉。利威尔摸摸他的脸，舔了舔他的嘴唇。一滴雨落在他们嘴唇互相触碰过的地方，紧接着是第二滴，更多滴，很快便下起了大雨。  
艾伦急匆匆穿起衣服，拉起利威尔就往不远处的那座灯塔跑，但利威尔刚迈出两步就踉跄跌倒，他的腿经过刚才那番折腾已经酥软得像棉花一样了。艾伦用大衣裹住他，像在火线上抢救伤员那样把他拦腰抱起继续向前跑。利威尔无力地抗议了几句，也只能乖乖搂住艾伦的脖子，由那双强壮的手臂托着。他觉得自己很滑稽，被当成孩子甚至女人一样地横抱着实在荒谬，但转念一想，纵容艾伦把自己弄成这副狼狈德行的归根结底还是他本人，不禁笑了笑，安然把头靠在艾伦的肩膀上。  
纵使艾伦跑得飞快，也没能跑得过越来越大的雨势，他的肩膀很快湿透，裤子也被让大风卷上岸来的海水打湿了。等到好不容易进到灯塔内部，艾伦已经成了落汤鸡，利威尔虽有那件大衣保护，身上也湿了一半。他们看着对方嘻笑起来，又被对方浑身湿淋淋的样子再次勾起了欲念，即刻又拥吻起来。利威尔感觉到艾伦的下面又抬了头，便蹲下身拽掉他的裤子，掏出它含进口中。  
艾伦“嘶”了一声，向后仰去，撞在身后的墙上，手指插进利威尔的头发，按着他压向自己的下腹。利威尔的舌头灵活得让他惊叹，想不到那张平日里绷得紧紧的小嘴竟如此擅长这种勾当，在他灵巧的舔弄下，艾伦发出了一些自己也听不懂是什么的声音，情不自禁地动起了胯。他在利威尔喉咙里前后抽送着，青筋饱涨的柱身将那副嘴唇磨得通红，汁水溢出嘴角，发出奇怪的声响，利威尔被他捅得快要合不上嘴，抬头哀怨地看了他一眼，反而让艾伦涨得更大了。大概是受不住被他这样在嘴里乱来，利威尔用力狠狠地吸他了一口，艾伦哆嗦了一下就在他嘴里缴了械。  
利威尔跪倒在地，脸上挂满艾伦的凉丝丝的精液，闭上眼舔了舔嘴周，突然感觉到从刚才起就一直隐隐冒头的某种渴求此时突然清晰无比，甚至在他体内抓挠不休。他跪着往前挪了挪，在艾伦惊讶的注视下，把整张脸贴在那火热的、仍然坚挺着的性器上。  
他觉得被一股强大的力量拽起来，眨眼间就被架起双腿顶在了墙上。“你煽动我，利威尔，”艾伦逼近他，一寸一寸地亲吻他的脖子，那上面还留着好几块红斑，“我好高兴……”  
这一次艾伦没入的程度比以往任何一次都深，利威尔甚至感觉到有卷曲的毛在刮擦他臀部的嫩肉，而艾伦尖锐的耻骨近乎欺凌地硌着他的尾椎。下体结合处不知什么时候变得及其黏滑，他被顶得一次次颠起来，快要滑脱的时候又落回根部，吃进更深，深得连内脏都开始震荡。他叫了出来，声音被艾伦顶撞的节奏扭曲成一阵颤巍巍的哀鸣。他的空虚终于被满足了，让一股坚硬的力量顶着，顶着，顶上空气稀薄的高峰，在那里他目不能视，被从未体验过的快乐杀死在半空。  
很长一段时间，他们只听得到外面的雨声和风声。方才的大雨已经变成了暴雨，风也变成了狂风，透过灯塔顶部的窗户呜呜地灌进来，像是鬼魅在高歌。艾伦把利威尔圈在怀中靠墙坐着，潮湿的衣服则全部摊开晾在旁边。精液在他们的身上干透了，黏糊糊的肌肤彼此紧贴，凉意重新侵袭上来。  
艾伦打开了话匣子。他拉着利威尔开始讲起许多往事，都是他们相识以来从没提过的。他从小时候学钢琴的事讲到自家宅邸里一个闹鬼的房间，从公学食堂的伙食聊到约克人的口音。性爱的洗礼似乎使他焕然一新，他变回了那个两三年前还没有经历过战争的、利威尔从未见过的艾伦的样子。  
利威尔听着他像个孩子似的喋喋不休，向后伸出手去抚摸他的头发。艾伦将脸探过来，咬了咬他的耳垂。  
“这是你第一次做这种事吗，利威尔？”  
利威尔的心脏一瞬间停跳了。他松开了抱着艾伦胳膊的手，生怕手上瞬间冒出的冷汗会被他察觉。

“你呢？是第一次吗？”利威尔问。  
艾伦加大了拥抱他的力道，毛茸茸的头顶在他脖子上使劲蹭了两下：“我……我十五岁的时候亲过家里的一个女仆。”见利威尔没说话，他似乎有点慌，试探着继续道：“她长了一头红发，也是个爱尔兰人，可我却经常嘲笑她的发色……因为我想引起她的注意。我那时可真不懂事。”  
利威尔背靠着他，仍然没说话。  
“我爱你，利威尔。我爱你……”艾伦不住地吻他。  
“我也爱你，艾伦，你是那么的，那么的可爱……”利威尔回过头去和他拥抱在一起。  
雨渐小后，他们登上灯塔顶部，俯瞰着大海做爱。利威尔被艾伦压在塔顶的铁栏杆上后入，半个身子几乎悬在栏杆外面，不得不死死抓住卡在他肋骨上的围栏，拼命往后闪身，艾伦偏偏借着这股劲从后面使力，凶狠地撞他的要害地方。铅灰色的海水就在他的脚下翻涌，似乎随时都能卷起巨浪将他们两人吞没。他的腿早就软了，只凭艾伦揉捏他前端的手那只手托着，总觉得下一刻就要和艾伦一起掉下去了。  
和艾伦相拥着一起坠落，摔死在海里，或在那之前就溺死在情欲里——利威尔一瞬间竟觉得这殉情般的结局也不错。他不由得松开了抓着栏杆的手，朝着海面颓然垂下。看见自己的精液混在雨丝里落入海中，他终于眼前一黑，失去了意识。  
再睁开眼时，他正被艾伦背着往火车站走。衣服又整整齐齐地穿在身上了，只是还有点潮。天边出现放晴后的晚霞，仿佛刚刚经历的狂风暴雨和三场性爱都是幻觉。他叫了一声“艾伦”，让他把自己放下来走，但艾伦以沉默回应了他，把他往背上又抬了抬。他们乘上当天最后一班火车，一路看着太阳像一大块熄灭的炭火般慢慢落下平原，回到爱丁堡时天正好黑下来。等回到Craiglochart时正好晚上九点，他们悄悄进了侧门，飞快地吻了一下就分开了。  
直到走上通向自己房间的那条熟悉沉闷的走廊，利威尔才后知后觉地感觉到一点偷情带来的紧张，因此在拐角迎头撞上埃尔文时，他着实猛地一惊。勉强说了句“晚上好”之后他便想低头离开，埃尔文却叫住他。  
“你没事吧，利威尔，你的脸看上去很红。”  
“谢谢关心，我的脸没问题。”  
“正好，跟我来一下，我有事找你。”  
利威尔在心中默默叹气，强忍着下身的不适感跟在上司后面。埃尔文没带他去院长办公室，而是回到他自己在四楼的房间。利威尔还从未进过这间屋子，陌生的气味令他不禁皱了皱鼻子。  
埃尔文在他身后锁了门，走到写字台前，打开抽屉的锁，从里面拿出一个信封。“请坐。”他指着床对利威尔说。  
“不必了，我淋了雨。”  
埃尔文没再说什么，打开信封取出一叠纸。  
“这是你上次拜托我的事情。我去调查了比利·戴巴爵士的背景。他本人并没有什么特别之处，但他有一个堂弟，曾于一八九五到一九〇一年间在伊顿公学就读。 ”  
利威尔呼吸一滞。  
“毕业前一年，这个堂弟的左手在一次校内斗殴中受了贯穿伤。毕业后他没有去读大学，而是进入了英国陆军。我想你应该已经有点头绪了。”  
利威尔嘴唇颤抖着，几次想开口都没能发出声音。  
“他的名字是帕特里克·威尔森。也是吉克·弗里兹在伊顿的朋党之一。”  
听到吉克的名字，利威尔手中的纸哗啦一下掉在地上，一下子坐到床上。他闭上眼良久，呼吸才平复下来。  
“帕特里克·威尔森阵亡于开战的第一年。而他的堂兄比利·戴巴一年后出现在这里……我知道你会觉得这过于巧合……”  
“难道你觉得仅仅是巧合？”  
“这是一个糟糕的局面。对你我来说都是。”  
埃尔文蹲下一一捡起散落地上的纸片，将它们拿到盥洗池边烧掉。“我承诺过，在我能力所及的范围内保护你。这是我欠你的。”他冷冷地看着那沓纸燃成灰烬，甩了甩手把它们抖落。  
“别说这个了。”  
“你是这个医院最重要的一员，我最得力的下属。如果戴巴先生同你作对，那他就等同于在挑战我。晚安，利威尔。”  
利威尔走出房间，捂着脸在墙上靠了一会儿，动身往自己房间的方向走。刚转身，一个高大的身影就悄无声息地贴了上来。  
“艾伦！”利威尔悄声叫道：“你吓到我了。你怎么还没回去？”  
“我担心史密斯先生为难你，就跟过来了。他有什么事非要带你去他房间？”  
“……偷听别人谈话是不绅士的行为，艾伦。”  
“我知道。”年轻人低下头：“可我全都听到了。戴巴对你做了什么？吉克又是谁？”  
利威尔一把捂住他的嘴。“跟我来。”他把艾伦领到自己房间，锁好门。他没有急着解释，在艾伦面前脱下潮湿的衣服，换好睡衣，又走到桌前泡了一壶红茶，倒了两杯端过来。艾伦接了茶杯，仍然直直地盯着他。半晌，利威尔说：“看来我不说，你是不会回去了。”  
“你的一切我都要知道。”  
艾伦早就察觉到了，利威尔脸上那种独特而郁结的美，如果不是天生得来，那背后就一定藏着什么成因。是一些事情造就了现在这个沉静、淡漠、慈悲而又深情的利威尔，他愿意为之去死的利威尔。他一定要知道那是什么，而现在是时候了。  
利威尔无声地来到艾伦旁边，和他并排坐下。他悠悠地发出一声叹息：“当你听了这一切，你所依赖和尊敬的那个心理医师利威尔，将彻底不复存在。”  
艾伦平静地听着。  
“那是很多年前，我还在伊顿的时候……”

Tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

“我十四岁进入伊顿时，已经比同级的孩子大了一岁，却是所有人中个头最矮的，连伊顿最小码的燕尾服都穿不上。整整两年，我所做的一切努力不过是想让自己看起来和别人一样。可每当我仰望校园里那些高大漂亮的男孩，我仍会满心恐慌，觉得自己就像块卑微的街石，阴差阳错被砌到宫殿里。”  
凯尼说，是利威尔的出生给阿克曼家带来了转机。那时母亲库谢尔刚刚年满二十岁，在当地的一个贵族家里做了几年女仆，忽而有一日，她拥有了一座像样的二层小楼，有装饰着漂亮的维多利亚式拱门的阳台和种满紫阳花的庭院，有了自己的仆人和厨娘。凯尼的生意也跟着沾了光，不仅还清了欠下的赌债，还赎回了之前断送在自己手里的那间祖传茶叶铺。利威尔在这座房子里长大，在家庭教师的指导下学习希腊语、数学和钢琴。他从没见过自己的父亲，也没人对他提起过，而母亲常常在周五的早晨收到一封信，晚上就会有一辆马车等在家门口，接她度过整个周末。  
显而易见，库谢尔是个美人。她的瞳色像冬日阳光照耀下香农河上的浮冰，皮肤像莫恩山上细润温软的春雪，她有一头不羁的黑色卷发，高傲的玫瑰色薄唇，眉眼却温柔而忧郁，令人琢磨不透。她的美并不光芒四射，却能在晦暗处勾人心魄。如果哈代见过她，也许会照着她的模样去描写游苔莎；然而她终究没能成为某位文豪的缪斯，只成为了自己的主人——一名乡村贵族的情妇。  
利威尔和他的母亲太像了，简直是一个模子刻出来的——见过他们母子的无人不这么说。这样的话利威尔从小听惯，但却不是什么能让他高兴的赞美 。童年时期，他一直对自己和亲爱的母亲长着同一张脸充满困惑，甚至曾短暂地怀疑自己是母亲用魔法做出的一个人偶娃娃。他的家中有很多镜子，都是库谢尔有意在各处放置的，玄关、走廊、客厅、卧室，所有能摆放悬挂的地方都有大大小小的镜子。她需要随时随地检查自己的仪容，确保自己时时刻刻看起来都是漂亮的，因而也能熟悉自己的脸从哪个角度看起来最美。利威尔同样不喜欢这些镜子。这些明亮的水银镜面似乎在告诉利威尔，自己是那个美丽女人的复制品，同一张脸清晰地投射在同一面镜子里，不辨性别和年龄。这张脸苍白而郁丽，带着孤傲的冷漠和一股神经质的脆弱，每当想象自己长大后的样子，这张脸就浮现出来，仿佛除了成为“它”以外再没别的选择，仿佛他永远都不可能拥有属于自己的脸。这让幼年的利威尔感到莫名的不安和恐惧。多年后利威尔回想这段童年经历，试图动用自己的知识去分析当时的心理，可思绪却每每教那些美丽苍白的幻影搅散，迷失在那一重重无边无穷的镜中世界里。  
诚然利威尔是爱他母亲的，但他却更喜欢凯尼，因为这个舅舅是唯一能让他开心大笑起来的人。高个子长腿的凯尼每次登门必先和自己的外甥玩宪兵游戏，把小小的利威尔举过头顶，挠他的两肋，这时利威尔才有机会像其他孩子一样兴奋得气喘吁吁，羸白的脸蛋上泛起健康的红潮。凯尼会教他说一些乱七八糟的好玩的话，其中不乏粗俗的市井之词，为此无数次惹火过库谢尔。  
“我是私生子这件事，是我进入公学之后才慢慢明白过来的。”利威尔淡淡地说，像在谈论多年前发生在另一个人身上的事情。他躲开艾伦的目光，只看着对方的手，那双手回归到他们初次见面时的姿势，双拳紧握抵在大腿上。  
“我父亲给了我母亲钱和房子，将我当作他备选的继承人培养，条件是我母亲不能把这件事说出去，也不能让我知道我的父亲是谁，除非经过他的允许。我母亲安然接受，成为一只笼中的金丝雀。我们一家得以过上优渥的日子，可不和谐的音符始终笼罩在我们的头上。我母亲认为她为这个家付出了巨大的牺牲，他们兄妹和已故的祖父之所以结束了以前那种穷苦日子都是拜她的努力所赐，说什么也要让我进入上层社会，摆脱从前那种生活。可我那玩世不恭的舅舅，却觉得所谓上等人都是些混账，尤其那些既是英国佬又是上等人的家伙，非要在我母亲对我苦心造诣的教育成果里掺一把爱尔兰底层人民靴底上的土。”利威尔说到这里突然轻笑了一下，似乎回想起很多事情，但随即又恢复了原先的忧伤神情。“后来他们的矛盾越来越大，冲突也越来越多，我经常很久都见不到凯尼。终于有一次，他们大吵一架，凯尼搬到了别的地方，再也没来看过我们。”  
那时他们争吵已不再避讳利威尔是否在场。利威尔从没见过自己的母亲像那天那样歇斯底里过。她抱怨凯尼的游手好闲，怪他不珍惜自己的拼命付出，还带坏自己唯一的儿子，而凯尼毫不留情地斥责库谢尔让家族蒙羞，指出她想成为上等人的幻想是多么可悲。利威尔至今清楚记得那个瞬间，库谢尔听到那些话的瞬间。她精致的发髻松乱了，几丝憔悴的黑发垂在脸前飘来晃去，面色通红，纤细的脖颈上竟冒出凸起的血管。她的容貌就在那一瞬发生变化，变得脆弱而布满裂痕，像一尊正在逐渐瓦解的玻璃花瓶——她的美丽一块块地崩碎了，毁灭了，和她苦盼多年但已经无望实现的梦想一起。  
“没了凯尼的阻拦，我母亲终于可以把我送进伊顿。她交给我一支钢笔，说是父亲给我准备的入学礼物。那是一只很贵重的钢笔，红色大理石的笔杆，上面有漂亮的镶金花纹。那是我第一次听她主动提到我父亲的事。我问她，父亲什么时候能来看看我？她说，她会让这一天早点到来的。”  
利威尔说到这里停了停，将手中的茶一饮而尽，像叹息一样呼出一口气：“我走后不久，她在离家不远的街道上被一辆马车撞倒身亡。我整整六个月后才知道这件事。凯尼一直没有告诉我。等我回到家乡时，她的墓前已经开出一片野花来了。”  
艾伦想把手放到利威尔的肩头，但看到他的眼神后，手又收了回来。利威尔的脸上没有任何表情，双眼失焦地盯着前方的某处虚空，仿佛那片昏暗中挂着着一副无形的女人肖像。在艾伦交织着心痛、痴迷、羞愧等种种矛盾心情的想象中，那副肖像最终确定为一张女性化的利威尔的脸，有着更柔和的眉眼和更凄艳的唇色，美丽中隐隐透着薄命的味道。  
“我的噩梦是从在伊顿的第二年开始的。”利威尔的声音打断了艾伦的臆想：“我常常在书包和衣袋里发现虫子，我的书和私人物品经常莫名其妙地消失，然后又在莫名其妙的地方被找到。没有人愿意和我说话，没人和我结伴行动。起初我以为我知道为什么，因为我是个爱尔兰乡巴佬，说话带着可笑的口音，还是个身体虚弱的矮子，体育从来不合格。直到有一天我的后背被贴了一张纸条——”利威尔停下来，嘴角惨然向上扬了扬。“听说过‘伊顿荡妇’吗？”  
片刻静默。艾伦的眼睛逐渐瞪大。“你……”  
“我就知道，这个恶习到现在也没有终止。”

利威尔十五岁那年，姿容已经出众到能让任何一个陌生人对他侧目。几乎人人都知道伊顿有这么一个漂亮的黑头发男孩，寡言少语，胸前总别着一根红色钢笔。同龄人对他议论纷纷，原先视他而不见的高年级学生也开始注意他。他们发现利威尔的“漂亮”和他们想象的不同，他不光小巧白净、五官纤细、气质阴柔，还有一种特别难以形容的动人之处，似乎每时每刻都在忍耐着什么又决不愿屈服似的。见过他的人都会对他好奇，想靠近他细细地打量，摸摸他绸缎似的黑发，问些怪问题好瞧瞧他脸红的样子，更有甚者在午休和深夜的宿舍床上，偷偷地想着他的脸做那件事。  
与此同时，伊顿的社交圈子里流传着一个关于荡妇的故事：一个风情万种的爱尔兰乡下女仆出于野心勾引了她的主人，以这位主人的名声要挟换取财富，甚至想取代原配，结果落得死于非命的下场。而又不知是根据哪里的传言，她的私生子就在伊顿上学，这个孩子继承了和母亲一模一样的漂亮面孔和父亲出奇矮小的身材。相当长一段时间里，这些流言为那些年轻的贵族子弟所津津乐道，猜测私生子究竟是谁也成了很多人私下交谈时热衷的话题。将利威尔与这样的传闻对号入座既不难，也不需多虑，寄宿制男校里的少年最不缺少的就是被压抑的荷尔蒙与残忍的性冲动。“一模一样的漂亮面孔”是流言中最令他们兴奋的一句话，其中暗藏着一个还没说破但已被默认的共识：利威尔长着一张荡妇的脸。  
“也不是一个不排挤我的人也没有，”利威尔说，“曾经有个叫法兰·恰奇的男孩对我很友善。那时我喜欢一个人躲在学校的各种角落里看书，但他总能找到我。他很坦率，不回避也不介意那些乱七八糟的传言，这一点让我很感动。”他瞧了眼艾伦，补充道：“我一直当他是朋友。”  
利威尔从没在意过他在那些“秘密基地”独处时被法兰打扰，也没仔细想过为什么法兰总是能准确地找到他或者“碰到”他。他太孤独了，很高兴有个伙伴。法兰长着亚麻色的头发和亚麻色的眼睛，经常笑眯眯的，说起话来体贴又温柔。随着他和利威尔关系愈加密切，关于他的议论也多了起来，不过就像利威尔说的，法兰并不在乎。利威尔对他的友谊深信不疑，把自己最喜欢去的几个地方都分享给他，在那些地方一坐就是半天。不知多少次，他就那样晒着太阳睡着了，醒来的时候法兰还陪在旁边，亚麻色的眼睛仍旧笑眯眯的。后来无数次，利威尔为自己的天真后悔不迭。  
“有一次我们呆在一起，法兰发现我背后贴了一张写着‘荡妇’的纸条。他气坏了，把那张纸条揉成一团。我说，这又不是头一次了，而且胶水涂的也不算多，不难洗。他气冲冲地甩下我走了。过了几天，我听说他把一个叫弗洛克·福斯特的家伙揍了一顿。”  
毫无疑问，恶作剧就是那个满头红毛的弗洛克干的。法兰的嘴角流了点血，弗洛克的眼角被打裂，不得不贴了块纱布。这是一次普通得不能再普通的斗殴事件，造成的影响却是爆炸性的。法兰一夜之间成了流言的男主角，不打自招地暴露了自己和那个“荡妇”的关系，而关于利威尔的议论就更加不堪入耳了。利威尔本人对此一无所知，只是很奇怪法兰为什么很长时间都没再来找过他。  
“一八九九年初春的一个中午，天气特别好，我一个人呆在花园里，有个我不认识的人朝我走来，自我介绍说他叫伊连纳，有点事想和我谈谈。他个子很高，干瘦，留着怪异的齐额短发，眼睛里瞧不出敌意，也瞧不出别的东西。”  
利威尔跟着那个人来到阿灵顿学院的一间教室里，这是高年级学生上课和活动的地方，利威尔从没来过。教室里光线昏暗，猩红色落地窗帘拉开一半，屋子中间摆了一张椭圆形橡木桌，散发着老家具和旧书混合的气味。利威尔发现屋里站着另外两个人，一个是红头发的弗洛克·福斯特，斗殴的伤还没好，眼角仍然有淤青，正阴沉地瞪着他；另一个是吉克·弗里兹·KS，一个学校里人尽皆知的人物，国王奖学金的获得者，已经凭借实力连任了好几年的学生领导。利威尔在去年的划艇比赛上见过他，惊异于那样强壮的体格和可怕的爆发力。与另两人不同，他穿着彩色马甲，外衣上的扣子是银质的。  
伊连纳走到窗边把所有窗户都关好，转过身说：  
“我们叫你来，是希望你接受弗洛克的道歉。背后恶作剧是不对的。这不是绅士的行为，对吗福斯特？”  
“抱歉啊。”弗洛克说。  
“无所谓。”利威尔说。“我可以走了吗？”  
“不，你还不能走。”伊连纳说。  
利威尔环顾这三个人，三双眼睛也盯着他。窗帘后面响起一阵嗡嗡声，似乎是刚才伊连纳关窗的时候放进了一只蜜蜂。

“利威尔·阿克曼，”吉克开口道，声音低沉，带着一种过于老成的压迫感，“我有一些关于法兰·恰奇的话要问你。我们听到一些证言，指出你和恰奇之间存在着有伤风化的关系。”  
“有伤风化的……关系？”  
“有人在午休时的中央庭院里看到你们搂抱在一块。”  
“我想他应该看错了，或者有什么误会。”  
“还有人在礼拜日那天经过Long Walk的时候，看见你和法兰躺在路边的灌木丛里接吻。”伊连纳说。  
“我从来没有做过这种事。”  
“撒谎！法兰都已经承认了。”弗洛克叫道。  
“恰奇已经向我们证实了你们的关系。对于前两件事，他也没有否认。阿克曼，你是否愿意如实坦白一切，并承担应得的后果呢？”  
“说实话，我搞不懂你们在说什么。我和法兰只是朋友，我们对彼此的喜爱是朋友的那种爱。我不知道你们是怎么逼他的，这不公平。”  
“我们没有逼他，利威尔。你知道他是个坦率的人。他大言不惭地说你们是在恋爱，痛痛快快地接受了应有的处罚，并且愿意代你受过。难道把责任全都推给一个诚实的人就公平吗？”  
利威尔的脑袋嗡嗡直响。任他的思维怎样转动，都整理不出一点头绪。“你们不能这样污蔑人！”  
吉克推了推鼻梁上的镜片。“这不是污蔑，而是审问。现在，阿克曼，我最后再给你一次机会，请回答，有，还是没有。”  
“我没有，真的没有……”  
话音未落，利威尔就被一人一只手臂架起来按在了橡木桌上。他艰难地抬起脖子，以免脸被桌面压得变形，他讨厌那样。  
吉克走到他面前，但他的视野只能看到那件彩色马甲。  
“恰奇接受了鞭笞，因为他坦白了自己的错误并承担后果，现在已经顺利办完退学手续。但是不知悔改的说谎者不配接受这样仁慈的从轻处罚。”彩色马甲上的条纹在利威尔的眼前晃来晃去：“在不久的未来，多少政要精英、知识分子、将军、法官要从我们中间诞生。想想看，如果这里面混入了一个同性恋者，一个鸡奸犯，该是多么骇人听闻的灾难。”他弯下腰，端详利威尔涨红的脸：“所以我们不得不检查你的肛门，来确定你最近是否有过这种行为。”

“你们是不是疯了！”利威尔大喊。“这里不是法庭，我也不是魏尔伦！你们不能……”他说不出话了，因为伊连纳用一块手帕塞住了他的嘴。他的两只手被反剪到背后，整个上半身被提起压到桌子上，两条腿无法够到地面，只能悬在半空踢来踢去。当发觉有人伸手到他腰间摸索他的皮带时，利威尔发狂般地挣扎起来，他拼命扭动上半身，像被几个顽童抓住施虐的野猫一样徒劳地抵抗着。不知谁的手肘撞了一下他的头，他眼冒金星，同时裤子已被扒到膝盖以下，露出雪白的瑟瑟发抖的臀部。  
伊连纳用一根教鞭翻起他的上衣下摆，使得整个臀部连同一段腰身也暴露在外。  
到此境地，利威尔反而不敢再动弹。教鞭在利威尔腿间缓缓地上下游走，从膝窝一路向上，划过大腿内侧，教鞭顶端的一撮马毛轻轻搔过会阴，探到睾丸下方，托起小小的囊袋。利威尔本能地夹紧了双腿，这让教鞭从其间抽出来费了点功夫。  
“弗洛克，把勺子拿来。”伊连纳说。  
弗洛克翻了翻衣袋：“……我没带来。”  
“你这笨蛋。现在我要用什么来检查？”伊连纳挥了挥手里的教鞭，戳在利威尔的臀肉上：“总不能用这玩意去捅那个脏地方。”  
弗洛克焦躁地抓着他那头红毛。三个人都静默了一会儿，吉克开口道：“谁带了钢笔？”  
另外两人对视一下，心领神会。他们都带了钢笔，但谁也不情愿拿出自己的。随即，他们的目光都聚焦在利威尔上衣口袋上。那里别着一根漂亮的红色钢笔，大理石花纹笔杆上嵌着镀金花纹。  
弗洛克把它取下来交给伊连纳。  
“哟，这根笔挺不错的。让我试试它好不好用。”利威尔听见拔下笔帽的声音，冰凉的金属笔尖触到他臀部的皮肤，留下一串湿漉漉的触感。伊连纳正拿它在他的臀部上写字。他听见弗洛克嗤地一声笑出来。  
“你最好放松点，”伊连纳写罢后掰开他的臀瓣，“如果不想吃太多苦头的话。”  
钢笔刺进利威尔体内时，他的眼泪不争气地流了下来。他不知道该恨那根笔还是该恨那只握着它搅动的手，或者是后面正凑在他的臀部跟前仔细观摩的三个人。由于看得太专注，弗洛克甚至放松了压制利威尔的力道。房间里鸦雀无声，只有钢笔在肉体里翻搅的动静，随着肠液的渗出，黏糊糊的水声也越来越响。  
“发现什么了没有？”弗洛克有点急。  
“不，里面太紧了。”  
“也许应该撑开它看看。”  
“那你来吧。”  
弗洛克接过笔，飞快地把它插进利威尔的穴口，一下子探到最深的地方，挑动笔尖试图拉开一道可供观察的缝隙。利威尔忽地浑身一抽，咬紧牙关才没叫出声来。  
“瞧，你把他弄痛了。”伊连纳说，嫌恶地推开弗洛克，重新捏住笔，换了一种手法，用了比之前更轻的力道按压四周的肠壁。这让利威尔的痛苦减轻了些，既然在肉体和精神上都捱过了最坏的时刻，仅仅一丁点的缓和就能让紧绷的神经误认为那是舒适。利威尔的呼吸放缓了，视野也朦胧起来，刚才听到的嗡嗡声又响起来了，但他不确定是自己的耳鸣还是真有一只蜜蜂。下身的异物带来的似乎不再只有撕裂感，还有种从未体验过的道不明的感觉，好像有股抗拒不了的力量牵着他最脆弱的部位往某个方向跑……  
突然，利威尔控制不住地“嗯”了一声，由于体内那股不可抗拒的力量，这声“嗯”走了调，被拉长成了一声呻吟。所有人都愣住了，利威尔更是被自己发出的声音吓了一跳。气氛就在那一刻彻底发生了变化，从冷酷的惩戒一下子变为带有色情意味的凌辱，利威尔褪了一半的裤子、被蹂躏得发红的肉体，甚至连他们吸进的空气都因为这声绵软的呻吟带了股淫荡的味道。利威尔回过头，看见弗洛克的裤裆高高地拱起，上面的布料湿了一片。  
尴尬的静默持续了许久，一直坐着没动的吉克突然站起身来，从桌子上拽起利威尔的头，瞪视了他几秒，然后猛地撕开他的领口，将他扒了个精光，接着在其余另两人惊愕的注视下解开裤子，掏出早已勃起的阳具对准刚刚还插着钢笔的那个部位顶了进去。  
吉克的动作非常粗暴，利威尔吃痛不住，伸出手去想抓住什么东西以逃脱这股力道。站在对面的弗洛克神使鬼差地握住那只手，将它缓缓拉向在自己的裆部。  
后面的事情利威尔就记不清了，他赤身裸体地倒在那张橡木桌上，往下看是吉克不停晃动的强壮腹部，往上看是轮流伸进他嘴里的男性器官，耳边充斥的除了肉体的撞击声就只有自己的惨叫声，下身仿佛被上百只蜜蜂叮咬着。他不知道轮奸持续了多久，不记得腰和两乳被揉掐了多少下，也不知道三个人总共轮换了多少次。他只记得有一小会儿，他产生了一种幻觉，觉得自己和十五年前的库谢尔的意识重叠了，他那矮小的贵族父亲正趴在自己身上，像狗一样动着身子。他最终还是变成了库谢尔，重演了她的所有遭遇。那根钢笔，象征着父权的那根钢笔在十五年后再次性侵了他，像是在提醒他自己的出世同样始于一场性侵。利威尔感到万箭穿心。

“听不下去了吗？”  
艾伦回过神来，发现自己正弓着背，像一个濒临破产的人那样双手抓着自己额角的头发。红茶的香味已经散去了，屋里重新变得冷冰冰的。利威尔坐在他旁边，哀伤地瞅着他。他抬起手，手指缝里沾满了自己的泪水。  
他觉得利威尔的身形好像变小了许多，这个男人的后背第一次不那么直挺了，两肩像上了年纪的人那样塌了下去，大概是一下子勾起过多痛苦回忆造成的。他的睡衣因此松散了，领口隐隐约约透出胸前羸白的皮肤。艾伦盯着那块敞开的领口发呆，直到利威尔躲开他的眼神不自在地紧了紧睡衣，他才连忙移开目光。  
“最让我难过的是我再也没联系上法兰。他就这么走了，连一封信、一个解释也没有，只留下一堆乱麻一样的谜团和洗不清的流言蜚语。我试图站在他的角度重新还原整件事，用了几年时间才慢慢想明白。法兰和我谁都没有错，谁都没有欺骗对方，只是我们眼里的彼此并不是真实的自己。他以为把感情传达给了我，而我无意中做出了让他误认为是肯定的回应，这样幸福的误会竟维持了那么久。我们一起晒太阳的时候，他一定不止一次地偷亲过我，可笑的是他居然以为我多少觉察到了——多么笨拙的人啊。”  
“如果他对你是有感情的……”艾伦艰难地说出“有感情”这个字眼：“为什么后来再也没联系过你？”  
“我猜是因为他知道了我的真实想法。毕竟那件事闹得人尽皆知，他也不缺那一两个旧友。”利威尔叹了口气。“两年前我听说他死了，死在开战的第一个月。很幸运不是吗？没等到经历后来的人间地狱就上了天堂。”

事态在后来三个月里的发展到了荒谬得可怕的程度。关于利威尔，最流行的说法是“长着一张纯洁的脸，本质上却跟他母亲一样是个想往上爬的婊子，只要你开出的条件让他满意，他就甘愿对你张开双腿。不要对他掉以轻心，除非你想和法兰·恰奇一样”。当然，流言中的警告意味和它在现实中对人产生的诱惑度往往是成正比的，不如说那些耸人听闻的荡妇传闻为的就是勾起人们的香艳幻想。试图找借口接近利威尔占点便宜的大有人在，利威尔每天都不得不花很多功夫想办法避开甩掉他们。  
但最难甩掉的还是弗洛克。这家伙就像视网膜上的翳斑那样随时随地的现身，要么是来替吉克传话，要么自称是来确认利威尔的安全，以及察看他有没有遵守约定。当时吉克宣称，如果利威尔和他们三人保持长期的关系，他就可以提供保护，以防止更多类似的事情在其它地方发生。利威尔可以继续留在伊顿，只要他每个礼拜日主动来见他们一次。他不可以说出去，不可以再和任何人有密切的交往，必须把那根钢笔像以前一样戴在胸前；相应的他们也会待他更好一点，至少不会像第一次那样弄伤他。  
“后来我常想，自己当时就那样妥协是不是太下贱了。可我确实有致命的弱点。我想继续上学，害怕就那样被赶回去。我在老家能依靠的只有凯尼了，他一定会也只能让我去干和他一样的营生。我喜欢红茶，但不想一辈子只是经营一间茶叶铺，我想上大学，想当个医生。”  
利威尔慢慢发现，在那段“关系”持续的两个多月里，他丢东西和在书包里发现虫子的次数虽然减少了，可各种骚扰和谣言却愈演愈烈，除了时不时找上门来问价的人，利威尔还亲耳听到两个人打赌“那个阿克曼腰眼上的痣到底是三个还是四个”。他逐渐不能静下心来学习，每天晚上都会做和丑陋的陌生男人交媾的噩梦，甚至出现幻觉，总听到空无一人的窗外和走廊上传来关于他的下流段子。那时他还不知道“创伤应激障碍”这个词。他开始处处提防，准备了一把折叠小刀藏在身上。他的气色越来越差，顽固了多年的黑眼圈就是那个时候留下来的。  
七月的某一天，考试周快到了。利威尔比往常更频繁地往返图书馆，他专挑没人的小路走，走路时习惯低头，因为那样既能走得快又不引人注意。经过一段矮墙的时候他察觉身后有脚步声，于是加快脚步拐进附近的岔口，绕行了一段路。等到身后的脚步声慢慢听不到了，他放下心来，打算走回原来的那条路，不料迎头撞上一个人。  
这个人名叫帕特里克·威尔森，个子不高但很胖，大额头，塌鼻，脸上有不少雀斑。他拦住利威尔的去路，后者不禁向后退了一步。  
“你跑得还真够快的，利威尔，不过我知道你擅长耍小聪明，所以我也绕了点路。”  
“你有什么事？”  
“吉克让我来找你。哦，你带着这根钢笔，这说明这会儿你可以，是吗？”  
利威尔又往后退了一步，躲开那只摸向他胸前的手。“吉克……让你来干什么？”  
对方一愣，左右环顾了一下。“别假装不知道。”他凑近了点，“你清楚你该做什么。”  
“离我远点！”利威尔推开他。对方反过来抓住他的双肩，将他按在墙上。  
“小荡妇，我知道你跟吉克之间有约定。吉克他欠我一个人情，拿你来还点利息。别告诉我你想说话不算话了。”  
利威尔的脸刷地白了。“我……从来没听说过这样的约定。”  
“少废话，我可没那么多时间。就在这儿怎么样？反正天快黑了，不会有人经过的……”  
利威尔感觉全身一点一点的软了下去。他的思维滞住了，竟不知对这番厥词该作何反应。他眼瞧着帕特里克的手伸进他的外套里，在的腰上胡乱抓揉，那张令人作呕的脸贴上他的脖子，又是舔又是咬。利威尔抖个不停，不知不觉顺着墙瘫倒在地上，三个月以来的一幕幕在脑中重演了一遍，那股好不容易化解的、对未知的恐惧又席卷了全身。忽然他想起自己还带了把小刀，摸索着用满是冷汗的手指握住刀柄。  
那个压在他身上的家伙在他的颈窝里深深地吸了一口。  
“哈，没想到你闻起来是红茶味的。这下我们全都赌输了。”  
利威尔感觉脑袋里有根血管轰地炸开了。好像突然有股神秘的力量涌进身体似的，他用头狠狠撞开帕特里克，在身后的墙上猛蹬一脚，拔出小刀用尽力气扎向对方挥过来的右手，竟直接将那只手钉在了地上。然后他骑在那副肥硕的身躯上，大吼道：“我不是吉克的东西！更不是你的东西！听到没有！你这头猪！混蛋！手淫犯！滚！”  
帕特里克一边嚎叫一边从手掌里拔出那把刀，连滚带爬地跑了。利威坐在原地呆滞了片刻，从草丛中拾起刀，往中央庭院的校舍方向走去。  
当学生主席埃尔文·史密斯循着狂呼乱喊声的源头找到利威尔时，后者正满头是血地挥舞着一把同样带血的小刀，被两三个高年级学生合力架住，口中大喊着“放开我，我要杀了吉克”。他们费了九牛二虎之力才制服了利威尔，从他手中夺下武器。在场的所有人后来都说，他们谁也没想到这个小个子男孩竟有这么大力气，早知道为什么不请他去摔跤比赛呢。  
“现在，能请你谈谈这是怎么回事吗？”  
利威尔坐在中央校舍的一间会客室里，充满敌意地瞪着对面两米远坐着埃尔文·史密斯·KS——所有住在这里的国王奖学金获得者中最年长也是最优秀的一位。他身穿一件和吉克样式相仿的彩色马甲，外衣上有同样的银扣。方才见到近乎疯狂的利威尔的时候，他甚至连一根头发都没有被惊吓到，和在一旁拉架的几个人的灰头土脸形成鲜明对比。  
“把我的小刀还来。”利威尔哑着嗓子说。  
埃尔文打量着这个从没见过的低年级后辈，察觉到他的身体仍在轻微地颤抖，与其说是由于寒冷或害怕，不如说是情绪过度激动造成的肌肉抽搐。“好的，你等一下。”埃尔文说。不一会儿，那把小刀就被找了回来，埃尔文将它包在一块手帕里递给利威尔。“拿着它，如果这能给你安全感的话。”  
利威尔接过，抬脸奇怪地剜了他一眼。  
“当然，如果你想用它刺我，我也会积极应战的，而且我有把握能赢过你。所以，不要做不明智的事情。”这位学生主席补充道，多年后这句话被利威尔讽刺为“毫无想象力的可怜幽默感”，但马上就被本人澄清说那不是在开玩笑。  
“如果我解释了，你就会让我杀了吉克吗。”利威尔说。  
“不，我不会。但公正的律法能帮你达到类似的目的。”

“埃尔文这个人最值得称赞的地方就是他一板一眼的严谨，当然，有时也无聊到让人讨厌。你知道他听完这一切说的第一句话是什么吗？他说‘我明白你的感受，但这不是你杀弗里兹的理由。’真让我无言以对。”  
说到这，利威尔瞧见艾伦的样子，笑了笑，递去一块手绢。“这是最后一块了，如果你继续哭下去的话，你的鼻涕就只能挂到明天早上了。”

“埃尔文说话算话。他把我说过的所有的话都记录下来，然后真的马上开始了调查。由于他的影响力，再也没人打我的主意了。我着实清静了一阵子。”  
“那年暑假前夕，埃尔文又找我长谈了一次，对我宣布了处理结果。吉克、伊连纳、弗洛克被学校除名，帕特里克休学回家，而埃尔文本人也将提前辞掉主席的职务，原因是他对之前的种种流言早就有所耳闻，却没有足够重视，并且还错把处理流言的事情委托给了吉克，以至事情发展到这一步。至于我……他问我还愿不愿意留在伊顿，我斩钉截铁地说我不想再看见和ETON有关的任何东西，哪怕是一片叶子，但我想上大学。于是他和校方一起帮我联系了一所教会学校，我在那里继续了学业，最后上了剑桥大学。而为了尽可能的保护我，这件事的处理完全是秘密进行的，恐怕这也是为何那个名号每隔几年就会死灰复燃的原因。”  
“艾伦，这世上没有哪个谣言是凭空自己产生的，尤其是能起到巨大煽动效果的那些。是伊连纳出于对我的偏见编纂了那些故事，又发挥他巧舌如簧的天分讲给众人。后来我才知道，他和我是一个地方出身，他家族的领地和我父亲的只有一条路相隔。他家有个女仆和我父亲家的仆人是亲戚，因此有些连我都没听说过的事，他却知道得一清二楚。”  
“他在一九一四年的马恩河战役中受了轻伤，但子弹刚好打穿了他的口腔，他这辈子都无法正常发音了。”  
“弗洛克于一九一二年四月十日乘上泰坦尼克号，现在还在失踪名单上。听说他的父亲不得不找到他的一个远房表亲来做继承人，这几年还出过好几个骗子，冒充自己是从沉船事故里生还的弗洛克。”  
“至于吉克，我不知道他具体死于什么时候，但似乎相当的壮烈，因为他所在的部队为他追发了荣誉勋章——这个畜生，最后倒成了英雄。”  
利威尔讲完了，但是艾伦还在不停地擦眼睛，那块手绢已经湿得快要能滴出水。利威尔揉揉他的脑袋：“好了，都早就过去了。”  
“我……我竟也对你干了那种事……我是个混蛋。”  
“说什么蠢话。”  
“我只顾着自己的感受，根本就没考虑到你……我竟然还嫉妒过史密斯先生和拉尔小姐……”  
利威尔笑了出来。  
“艾伦，我希望你知道，你是第一个让我体会到那种奇妙的快乐的人。那是完全不同的体验，和自己心爱的人在一起的时候……”利威尔突然害羞起来，不知如何再说下去。  
艾伦抬起红肿的眼睛望着他，好像还在等他继续说完。  
“碰碰我吧。”利威尔说。  
艾伦迟疑地伸出手，小心翼翼地摸了摸利威尔的脸，触了触他的头发，然后一把将他抱进怀里。  
利威尔在艾伦的怀抱中闭上眼睛，不久又睁开，拧紧了眉头。有件事大概已被艾伦抛诸脑后，但利威尔还记得。

他没有提到比利·戴巴的事。

TBC.


End file.
